


Burnout

by upsgirl88



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Sex, Cars, F/M, Racing, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 50,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsgirl88/pseuds/upsgirl88
Summary: Jaime didn't want a woman driving his race car, but he wanted the best - and that's exactly what Brienne is.  He soon finds out she's much more than just an incredible driver.  She challenges him and pushes him in ways no one has before.  But Jaime challenges her as well and brings out a feminine side of her she didn't even know she had.  Will their feelings for one another just complicate matters even more as they try to navigate the pressure, cruelty and tragedy of stock car racing?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure this isn't the first and won't be the last Braime racing fic inspired by the pics of Nik in the racing jumpsuit. I wanted to put a little twist on this one though, which will become clear right away.

“Well, what did you think? Loras Tyrell is gonna be a stock car legend don’t you bet?” Jaime’s brother in law Robert Baratheon said, slapping him on the back. 

Jaime shrugged, “He’s talented, that’s for sure.” He watched the young man climb from his car after winning a 50 lap showcase race with 9 other top prospects. “But I don’t want him. I want #11. Draw up the contract and sign him.” Jaime didn’t even know the man’s name and he honestly didn’t care. He’d seen everything he needed to see. 

As he turned to walk away Robert stopped him, “Woah, Jaime… are you serious? This is our chance to sign the Tyrell boy. If we don’t take him now someone else will. He’s gonna win rookie of the year… what are you thinking?” 

Jaime turned back and gave Robert a look. “I want #11.” 

“But Loras won. He spun out halfway through the race, lost almost three quarters of a lap and still caught up to the field and won the race,” Robert protested. 

“Yes, Loras spun out,” Jaime agreed. “That 11 car didn’t.” Robert still looked confused. “Tyrell was all over that other car. He was bump drafting in the corner, he hammered on the back bumper over and over again - and not once did he even come close to losing control. That’s the kind of driver I want in my car. That’s the kind of man I want representing Lannister Motorsports.” 

“Man… yeah…” Robert muttered, looking down at the clipboard in his hand. 

“What?” Jaime sighed, losing patience. “Just schedule a damn meeting for tomorrow at my office and make sure the lawyer has the contact drawn up and on my desk first thing.” Before Robert could say another word Jaime walked away. This was the third showcase race they’d had so far that week. They were wasting money left and right, renting track time, burning fuel, fixing cars that some of the morons they’d invited out had wrecked. But finally he was certain that he made the right decision. The driver of the #11 practice car was the one he wanted to replace him, ironically, in the #11 car he’d drove himself for years. 

Jaime made a fist with the prosthetic hand he wore on his right side. Only 5 weeks into the racing season the year before he’d been in a terrible wreck. Looking at what was left of the car Jaime knew he was damn lucky he’d only lost a hand and not his life - though there were times in the months following the accident he’d actually wished he had died. He’d been at the top of his game, defending champion from the year before with 27 career wins in only 8 seasons. 

His car was sponsored by HBO and he easily sold the most merchandise by far as the most popular driver the last several years. He knew he was a bit too cocky, but he had the skill to back it up. Had. That was the key word. In one fiery crash he lost it all. 

A few months ago though, he got his shit together and decided if he couldn’t drive a car he wanted to own one. Somehow he was able to get a highly skilled team together who built him several incredible stock cars. He’d convinced HBO to come back on with him as primary sponsor. Robert had put together an incomparable pit crew. There was only one thing missing - the driver. The face of the #11 car. The new man who would replace the legend himself, Jaime Lannister. 

He turned back and caught a glimpse of the man climbing out of the car. He was tall, maybe even a bit taller than Jaime. When he pulled off his helmet Jaime saw the bleach blonde hair from the back, about the same length as his own. Probably a California boy, he thought with a smirk. But Jaime really didn’t give a fuck where the guy was from - he could drive like a boss and owned the track - that was all that mattered. Stock car racing in the US was rooted in the south and there were teams that were very picky about making sure they were represented by a good ol’ southern boy, who grew up on the dirt tracks of Tennessee or North Carolina. Jaime wanted to win. He would much rather be the one in the car bringing in the victories, but that wasn’t possible anymore. Still his drive to win was burning like a fire inside him and Jaime planned on spending a lot of time in Victory Lane. 

Jaime kept walking towards the parking lot. He could have went over and met the newest member of Lannister Motorsports, but he wasn’t in the mood to schmooze with all the other eager young drivers who would want to fawn all over him, even when they knew they weren’t getting a job offer. Loras and his family would be angry, but they would get over it as soon as he got a nice fat offer from another team. He headed home to get some rest, excited to go to the office the next morning and make it all official. 

Everything was ready as requested and waiting on his desk when Jaime arrived the next morning. He had a quick look over the contract, everything appeared to be in order. All except one thing. He looked at the name on the contract a few times, but there really wasn’t any other way to pronounce it. Jaime picked up the phone, “Robert. I think there’s a typo on the contract. What’s this guys name? Is it supposed to be Brien? Because it says Brienne here.” He wondered if it was maybe just some weird spelling from this west coast dude. 

“No it’s correct. Brienne. Brienne Tarth,” Robert said. 

“But Brienne is a woman’s name…” Jaime muttered. 

“Yes, yes it is,” Robert replied. 

“Don’t worry, she looks like a man,” another voice snorted in the background. Cersei. His twin sister and Robert’s wife. Clearly he’d been on speaker phone. 

“Seriously Robert, what’s going on?” Jaime snapped. “Where’s the real contract? Obviously this is some kind of joke.” 

“You said you wanted the driver of the #11 car. That’s who I got you. She is the one you picked and she is sitting in the foyer waiting to sign those papers,” Robert replied, very matter of factly. “Is there a problem?” 

“Nope. No problem. Send her in,” Jaime said, slamming down the phone. A woman? Seriously? How could he hire a damn woman to drive his car? There were lots of female drivers out there, but rarely did one of them ever make it to the highest level of stock car racing, and the few who had never really had much success or lasted very long. This was a fucking disaster. Part of him wanted to rip up the contract and hope Loras Tyrell was still available. But there was something inside him that he had to trust. Before he knew it was a woman driving the car he’d be 100% certain he’d made the right choice. The fact of the matter was - she was an insanely talented driver. 

Was he prepared to take all the jokes and ribbing that would come his way? Jaime had never really been bothered by what other people thought of him. He sighed and drummed his fingers on the desk, but before he had time to think anymore the door opened up. “Ms. Tarth,” his secretary announced, ushering in the biggest woman he’d ever seen in person. 

Jaime rose slowly as she shyly approached his desk. He’d been right about her being taller than him, though not by much. She wasn’t much to look at, not very feminine at all. Cersei had actually been right about her looking like a man with her hair brushed back and strong jawline. 

Right away though, Jaime noticed her eyes - bright blue, filled with strength and determination, they were, well… beautiful. Certainly not the first word that would have came to his mind looking at the whole package. “I want to thank you for this opportunity, Mr. Lannister, sir, I promise I won’t let you down,” she blurted out as they awkwardly shook hands. Jaime had learned to shake with his left hand but it threw most people off. 

“I didn’t know you were a woman,” Jaime admitted in response. “I just found out.”

The disappointment on her face was evident. “Is that going to be an issue?  
I assure you, I can drive just as well as any man out there, better than most even.” 

Jaime immediately admired her confidence and the way she stated it as simply a fact. She wasn’t being the least bit cocky or arrogant, she just truly believed she was telling the truth. “I guess we will see about that won’t we?” He eyed her. She was very complicated to figure out and that intrigued him. She’d appeared almost shy at first, but that didn’t jive at all with the confidence she expressed in her ability. 

Eventually he began to realize that the problem was him. Maybe not even the fact that he was a legend and likely one of her heroes, but simply the fact he was a man. She had trouble keeping eye contact any time they weren’t talking specifically about racing. “You know HBO will expect you to do promo work. Could be commercials or they might want you to appear at events…”

“Events? What kind of events?” She looked rather horrified. 

“Oh you know, Hollywood stuff,” Jaime said with a wave of the hand, as if it was no big deal. He’d been to enough fancy dinners, corporate parties and award shows that nothing bothered him anymore. 

“Okay,” Brienne said with a nod, obviously trying to pretend she wasn’t freaking out inside. Jaime tried not to be amused by her naïveté but it was difficult. Even when he first started out in the cup circuit he has been around the stock car industry enough to know what to expect so he’d never really been nervous. 

“Listen, before you sign this,” Jaime started, as he handed her the pen and pointed to the right spot. They had been through the entire contract by that point and there was nothing left but a signature on the line. “This isn’t going to be easy for you and it sure as hell isn’t going to be easy for me.” She took the pen from his hand and their fingers brushed, momentarily throwing him off his train of thought. “I’m risking a lot hiring you. If HBO isn’t happy with my choice I could even risk losing our sponsor.” He took a deep breath, “But Brienne, listen… people are going to be cruel to you. Fans, other drivers, other owners…” 

“Men have sneered at me all my life,” Brienne replied, her jaw set stubbornly. “And all my life I’ve been leaving them in my dust.” She met his eye and he saw that determination once again. “I can handle this job and everything that comes with it. Except twitter. Please don’t make me tweet.” Jaime laughed until he realized she was actually dead serious. “People on twitter can be so nasty,” she added. Jaime got the sense she’d been through something quite negative. 

“We can focus our social media efforts on instagram,” he said reassuringly. “And you can turn off the commenting if you want.” Brienne nodded. “Well, if you’re ready…” Jaime watched her pull the paper closer and scribble down her name. Well, she definitely had the signature of a woman, he though, looking down at the pretty, loopy signature. Jaime took the paper and signed his name under hers. It’s done. He couldn’t back out now, even if he wanted to. “My assistant Bronn will meet you down in the lobby. He will give you a tour and then take you to the shop to meet your pit crew.” 

“When can I get on the track?” Brienne asked eagerly. Now that was something Jaime understood. He remembered hating all the procedures and paperwork to wade through when all he wanted was to get in a car and push the pedal to the floor. 

“How about tomorrow?” he offered. 

She looked disappointed as if she’d been expecting sooner. “Sure, that’s fine,” Brienne agreed. “Uh, Mr. Lannister, Sir..”

“Jaime. My name is Jaime,” he corrected her. He’d never been one for formalities. 

“Jaime… I was just wondering, well… uh…” she was stammering and he had no idea what was about to come out of her mouth. “Why aren’t you driving this car? Why do you need me?” 

He slowly raised his right arm. “Can’t grip the wheel very tightly with this thing,” he replied, giving the same answer he’d been giving for months. 

Brienne shook her head. “I’m not buying that answer.” Jaime was shocked at how bold she was challenging him like that. “You have the money and the resources to have something better made that will allow you to drive.” He opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn’t think of what to say. She stood up and moved towards the door, which he soon realized might have been done purposely given what she was about to say. “I deeply appreciate this opportunity, don’t get me wrong,” she spoke softly. “But I hate that you’re throwing away your own career just because you’re scared.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a wonderful response to the first chapter. Thank you guys so much!

Jaime was momentarily stunned, long enough for Brienne to make her escape before he found his voice again. He sprinted for the phone on his desk. “Roz, clear my schedule for the day. I have other plans.” He didn’t even give his secretary a chance to respond before he dashed towards the elevator. Too late. She’d already got in and was headed down to meet Bronn. 

He poked at the button a couple of times and then bolted for the stairs. Jaime had a phone in his pocket. Had he been thinking clearly he could have just pulled it out, dialed Bronn’s number and asked him to wait in the lobby. But somehow what was left of his sanity decided that the better option was to race down 6 flights of stairs and then bust out of the stairwell into the lobby like a crazy person. 

Most everyone in the lobby was staring at him but Jaime didn’t care. He scanned the area and spotted Bronn and Brienne about to walk out the front doors. “Bronn,” he called out. “A word please?” People were still staring as Bronn left Brienne by the door and walked over to him with a curious look. “Go find something else to do today. I’ll take her for the tour and introduce her to the crew.” He was panting, still trying to catch his breath from how quickly he’d taken the stairs. 

“Okay…” Bronn eyed him suspiciously. “She’s not really your type Lannister.” 

“Fuck off,” Jaime grumbled. Bronn just laughed and shrugged. Jaime didn’t give him any more explanation though. “She’s not your type either,” he grunted. 

Bronn chuckled again. “It’s cute you think I have a type. Tits, ass, female… that’s pretty much all I need.” 

“I swear to God… if you get involved with her I will fire you,” Jaime threatened. Bronn wasn’t lying, he would hit on anything of the female variety. And Jaime suspect the particular female in question hadn’t been hit on too often and may easily succumb to Bronn’s charms. 

“What’s got into you?” Bronn scoffed, still looking extremely amused. “Maybe she is your type?” 

“The only thing she is, is the face of Lannister Motorsports. She’s got ridiculous talent and with our team and cars behind her… We’re gonna be on top again.” Jaime eyed his friend. “She doesn’t need any distractions right now. No flirting, no fucking. I know you and you can be a huge distraction.” 

“Why thank you,” Bronn replied, taking it as a compliment. Jaime gave him a look. “Okay, okay, loud and clear,” he muttered in defeat. Jaime wondered why on earth he’d even considered having Bronn show her around anyway? Then he remembered that it hadn’t been a “her” Bronn was supposed to be showing around. “So, uh… Roz upstairs?” 

Jaime rolled his eyes and gave Bronn a playful shove. “Just make sure she clears my schedule before you start the wooing.” He turned to the front doors and made his way in Brienne’s direction. You’re scared, you’re scared, you’re scared, kept playing over and over in his mind as he walked towards her. Each time the words repeated in his mind Jaime felt anger bubbling up higher. He wasn’t scared of anything. What did she know? And what right did she have to speak to him that way? He could fire her on the spot. It might end up messy if she got a lawyer, but he could do it. Why wasn’t she worried about that? 

“What’s going on?” Brienne asked, when he was close enough. Her voice was kind and concerned and when Jaime looked at her damn, stupid face that he wanted desperately to be mad at, the opposite effect occurred - it was like she’d poured water on the flames of anger he was feeling. They weren’t completely gone, but just seeing her curious blue eyes tamed him enough to find his maturity and professionalism.

“I had a few cancellations for the day,” he lied. “So I upgraded your tour guide.” He knew she didn’t buy his bullshit as she gave him a skeptical look, yet it wasn’t annoying because he admired her ability to read people. Jaime knew it would serve her well in the tornado of insanity she would be swept into once word got out, then even more once the season actually began. “Come on, my car is right out front.” 

He wasn’t kidding. His car was literally right out front. He did own the building, so of course he got the best parking spot. Jaime realized as they approached Brienne was ogling his car. “F12tdf,” she breathed. “V12… 8900 rpm?” she looked to him for confirmation. Jaime nodded, impressed. “It’s beautiful. 7 speed?” Jaime nodded again. She sighed dreamily. 

“Hey,” he said, causing her to turn from the car for a moment. When she was looking Jaime tossed her the keys. “You wanna drive us over to the shop?” 

Brienne looked like she might cry tears of joy. “Yes, oh my god, yes. Thank you,” she squealed. Jaime started to get angry as he stomped around to the passenger side. He had raced down those stairs because she’d completely pissed him off with her accusation. He’d planned on getting her into the car and letting her have a piece of his mind, really show her who was boss - literally. Now here he was, getting into the passenger side of his own car - his ridiculously expensive Ferrari that no one had ever drove but him - because he somehow found it endearing that she knew all the specs and was so enamoured by the vehicle. What is wrong with me? Jaime wondered. 

Thankfully he had no concerns about her ability to handle the speed and power of the sports car. “Take the next left,” he said. 

“Isn’t the shop the other way?” Brienne asked as she made the turn he’d requested. 

“Do you want to see what this thing can do or what?” Jaime sighed. He was really trying to act annoyed, but from the corner of his eye he could see her face light up and he had to cover his mouth by pretending to itch the stubble on his chin to hid his own smile. 

“I’ve probably been stopped by every cop in this county,” Jaime said. “Luckily the irony of giving a race car driver a speeding ticket usually saves my ass. Try to keep it under 120 though,” he warned. “There are a few sharp curves.” Brienne nodded eagerly and stomped on the gas. 

Jaime couldn’t quite understand his reaction. They were flying down a back road, going over 110mph and he felt calm and relaxed. Normally he was a control freak and could barely stand to ride in any vehicle he wasn’t driving. It even annoyed him to ride in an airplane that he didn’t know how to drive anyway. But sitting in the passenger seat beside Brienne he was just fine to let her have full control of the vehicle. 

Once again, Jaime was annoyed by his lack of annoyance. What a fucking complicated mess, he thought. The only way he could deal with his confusion was to focus more on the task at hand. So he got himself into full tour guide mode once the test run was over. They headed to the shop and he played the dutiful boss, making all the introductions, showing her around and finally taking her to see the arsenal of cars they would have available for the upcoming season. 

Davos, the new crew chief Jaime had hired, was giving her an in depth look at the car they planned to test the next day at Charlotte Motor Speedway. Jaime hung back and watched the two of them, listening to their conversation without interrupting. If her Ferrari knowledge hadn’t already proved it - Brienne knew her stuff. It was actually really sexy to hear her talking about torque and wedge and the chassis design. Absurdly, Jaime even caught himself checking out her ass when she was bent over the engine. Have I turned into fucking Bronn? He wondered, shaking off the strange feelings. 

He decided it was simply because there were very few women involved in this aspect of the sport. He admired her knowledge and interest, and he was also excited about seeing what she could do in a real race. Besides, he was still angry about her saying he was scared. 

Jaime focussed on that again for a while as the afternoon started to wind down and it was time to leave. By the time they got back into his car he was fuming again. “I am not scared,” he blurted out angrily, before he’d even started the car. He had worked himself up to such a state, there was no way he was letting her drive again. 

“Oh,” Brienne replied, clearly shocked by his mood swing. “I.. uhh…” He’d pounced on her so quickly she didn’t have a chance to think of a response. 

“I’m not scared. You know nothing about me, you don’t know the situation and it’s none of your business anyway,” he snapped. “You work for me, I’m your boss and you will respect that.” 

Brienne nodded, “Okay.” 

Her response irrationally made him even angrier. “Okay? That’s it?” 

“What do you want me to say?” she snapped back. “I’m sorry? Fine - I’m sorry. Is that better?” 

“No,” he spat. “I... I…Ugh,” he growled in frustration. His mind was spinning and he couldn’t seem to get his thoughts out at all. “I’m just… I’m not scared,” he said again, right back to where he started. 

There was a moment of silence and eventually she spoke gently. “It’s okay to be scared, I just think it’s sad, that’s all.” 

“I’m not scared,” Jaime yelled angrily as he slammed a hand on the steering wheel and glared at her. 

Brienne was calm, unphased by his outburst. Then once again she challenged him. “Then prove it.” 

Jaime sighed. “Prove it? How?” 

“You must have some connections… and I’m sure you own maybe some go karts or light modifieds… we can hit one of the local dirt tracks,” Brienne gave him a look. He knew he was being played - completely. Not only was she pushing him to get back on the track, but she was also getting to do what she loved - racing. Jaime could tell she had the fire and heart of a true racer - she would happily drive anything, just so long as she was on a race track, going as fast as possible. He also knew he should just say no, take her back to her own car and call it a day. He hadn’t been in any sort of race car since the accident. “I mean… unless you’re scared?” she added, offering up the final blow. 

“I’m not scared,” Jaime said a third time as he peeled out of the parking lot and sped off, heading for the closest dirt track.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, fandom life ain't always easy is it? LOL. Had a rough one yesterday, but today is better because writing is my therapy so luckily I was able to do this chapter for you guys today. Thank you all for reading!

On the way to the track, owned by the Mormont family, Jaime got a phone call. He recognized the number, yet answered it anyway on speaker phone. It was inevitable that the press would start calling and he didn’t care if Brienne heard exactly what he was telling them. 

“Ygritte, a pleasure as always,” he opened with. 

“Jaime, you never return my calls anymore, what’s a girl to think?” She cooed. 

He’d been dealing with the fiery red headed reporter for years and they had always bantered back and forth like jilted lovers, to the point he’d been asked many times if they were fucking. “You ask the right questions and I’ll always answer them, you know that Red.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m not one of those dumb college dropouts from the Post, I know how you Lannisters work,” she laughed. 

He glanced over and Brienne and saw she was looking a bit uncomfortable so he pushed Ygritte to get to the point. “Why exactly are you calling anyway? I’m a busy man these days.” 

“I was hoping you would join me for dinner tonight, my treat,” she cooed. 

That caught Jaime a bit off guard, but clearly she was joking. He looked over at Brienne again who was pretending the fields of grass out her window were captivating. “Seriously, what do you want?” 

“I am serious,” Ygritte replied, her tone losing the flirtatiousness. “Come on, everyone wants to know how Lannister Motorsports passed up on a chance to sign Loras Tyrell - and who the guy is that caught your attention. We all know you signed someone today. Come on, let me have the story Jaime, please? Who is he?” 

Jaime didn’t miss the smirk on Brienne’s face and he had a similar one himself. “No comment,” he said, grinning. 

“Fuck you Lannister,” she growled. “Come on, we go way back - just give me something, please?” Ygritte was pleading. 

“We did sign someone today…” he started. “And I am 100% confident in my decision to pass up Mr. Tyrell for a different driver. I wish him all the best in the upcoming season but mark my word… watch out for the #11 HBO car in victory lane.” 

“A name? Come on,” Ygritte pressured him. 

“It will all come out in due time, but listen… I will make you a deal… if you promise to be on your best behaviour and maybe tone it down a bit… I’ll give you the first interview with our new driver when it’s time,” he offered. 

“Yes! It’s a deal,” she replied enthusiastically. He shifted his eyes to catch Brienne’s reaction and could tell she was already nervous about press. “I am still free for dinner tonight if you wanna…”

“Goodbye Red,” he interrupted, disconnecting the call. 

“We can do this another time if you want to have dinner with her,” was the first thing out of Brienne’s mouth. She said it in a shy, but polite way as if she really believed she was somehow intruding on his evening. 

Jaime chuckled and he saw her cheeks flush a bit pink. “I’ve never had dinner with her yet and I never will.” Brienne’s eyes widened a bit and her cheeks went even more red. “No, no… it’s not like that. We just have a banter when we talk - we’ve never been together, I swear.” He had no idea why, but he felt desperate for Brienne to believe him. “I’m serious, never. Not once. Not even close.” 

She nodded and they drove in silence for a bit. “Why did you pick me over Loras?” She asked. “I know I’m a better driver than him, but he’s all people have been talking about for months. When I heard he was in my group yesterday I figured there was no chance I was getting the offer.” 

“That right there is one reason,” Jaime replied. “You drove with confidence that I haven’t seen in anyone for a long, long time. Other than myself… before…” His voice trailed off. “Anyway, I know you didn’t win, but you never wavered. All those taps and bumps - those guys all pushed you hard and you held your ground.” She was looking at him with those big blue eyes and Jaime had to force his eyes back to the road before they ended up in the ditch. “You’re strong and you’re a smart driver.” 

“You saw all that in 50 laps?” Brienne asked. 

“I saw myself,” he replied truthfully. Jaime couldn’t look at her again, not while he was driving because her eyes had a way of holding him that he couldn’t risk. “Almost there,” he added quickly, cutting the awkward silence. 

The nervous butterflies in Jaime’s stomach were wild as they got out of the car and started to walk towards the entrance. He couldn’t believe he was about to get back on the track. He also couldn’t believe he’d let a woman he barely knew play him so easily. Just as they stepped through the gates there was a loud crack of thunder and the sound of rain off in the distance. “Shit, run,” he called out, taking the lead as they tried to outrun the wall of rain headed for them. He headed for a little sheltered area under the announcers booth in the middle of the track and they got there just in time, only getting a tiny bit wet. 

“You call in a favour with the boss man, or what?” Brienne asked [panting from the run as she pointed up. She looked disappointed, clearly, but not angry as there was even a bit of a smirk of disbelief on her face. 

“Oh no,” Jaime shook his head. “Me and the man upstairs haven’t seen eye to eye for years.” He raised his eyebrows, “But maybe it’s you he was concerned about… protecting your ego perhaps, from losing to a man with one hand?” 

Brienne chuckled, “You really gonna talk smack Lannister? You’ve seen me race.” 

He sighed dramatically, “I probably shouldn’t, but it’s just in my nature I guess.” Jaime had no doubt she would destroy him on the track, if he could even muster up any sort of challenge for her at all. It was one thing driving his Ferrari on the back roads, but quite another to actually get into a real race car of some kind. 

Brienne hopped up onto a crate in the corner. “I know you realize I pushed you so I could get out on the track today,” she said, looking a bit guilty. “So why exactly did you play along?” 

Jaime shrugged. “Maybe it’s time.” He looked out on the track he’d drove countless times, more so as a kid. By the time he was a teenager he was winning races on half mile short track ovals and 1.5 mile asphalt tracks all over the south. “What exactly do you think I’m scared of?” he asked, not turning to look at her. 

“Are you really sure you want me to tell you?” Brienne asked. “Truth hurts sometimes.” 

Jaime turned. “Tell me, and don’t hold back. I have too many people around me that are paid well to stroke my ego. Speak freely.” He didn’t want Brienne to tiptoe around him. He had tried not to see it, but it was becoming clear lately that few people in his life, if any, were willing to give him an honest opinion anymore. 

“Well first of all, I think you’re scared to even get back in a race car… much in the way anyone would be after a horrible wreck. Not many of us would admit it, but the first time back in a car after a bad one…it’s not easy. We act tough like it doesn’t matter, but the first time you take that corner your crashed on, or fly down the straightaway where you flipped over and over… it’s terrifying - and it should be.” Jaime nodded in agreement. “But you didn’t just break a bone or bruise your body, you lost part of yourself that you can’t ever get back.” She eyed his prosthetic hand. “What you need to learn though, is that what you lost is physical Jaime. I think what you’re most scared of is never being as good as you were, so you won’t bother trying because failure would be worse to you than never racing again.” 

Every part of his brain was screaming to defend himself. A dozen quips came to mind, each more cruel than the next, because that’s the way he’d always reacted. If someone challenged him, Jaime would turn it back on them. He wanted to deny everything she’d said. He wanted to protest and assure her that wasn’t the case at all. He desperately wanted to fire back with everything he had, but there was no point - because she was absolutely right. 

Jaime met her eye and very slowly he nodded his head. “So you’re right… now what?” It was a pivotal moment for him, admitting something he’d been keeping from the world, including himself. 

Brienne once again gave him a very honest answer. “Well it seems to me that you’ve made your bed for the next little while anyway, as a team owner,” She pointed out. “But that doesn’t mean you can’t get out once in a while… maybe on a dirt track… with friends.” She was smiling again, “Friends that aren’t afraid to kick your ass, even if you are a bit of a legend.”

It was odd how much he liked the sound of them being friends, already. “Well... friend,” he said, hopping up to sit beside her. “Seems we have some time to kill while this storm passes, so how about you tell me a little more about yourself and why I have never heard of you before now.” 

“You haven’t heard of me for the same reason you wouldn’t have signed me if you knew… because I’m a woman,” she said with a quick shrug of her shoulders. “As much as people try to pretend it’s getting better - it’s still a million and one shot for any man to make it in this business, so what do you think the chances are for a woman?” 

“I would have signed you anyway,” Jaime replied. “I’ll be honest, I probably would have made the offer to someone else…” She gave him a smug look. “But it would have drove me insane thinking about how good you are until I finally just threw the rest of my savings into a second team.” 

“Yeah right,” she scoffed. 

“I’m completely serious,” he said sincerely. “That’s how good I believe you are.” Jaime touched her knee. It was an absent minded gesture, but when when she tensed he quickly pulled it away. He hadn’t meant it in any sort of sexual way, at least not consciously, so he really hoped he hadn’t offended her. “So, uh, when did you start racing?” he asked, trying to avoid any further awkwardness. 

“It’s all I ever wanted to do from as young as I can remember,” Brienne replied, looking wistful. “My mom and brothers passed away when I was just a baby, so it was just my dad and I growing up.” Jaime didn’t detect any indication that she was going to breakdown talking about losing her mom and siblings, but he realized it was likely because she hadn’t been old enough to know them or remember them. “You can imagine how hard it was on my father, losing all but me and then the only child he has left wants to be a race car driver,” she said. “He tried everything he could to deter me. Put me in dance and baseball, guitar lessons even,” she smiled. “He desperately wanted me to find something else I loved, something safer… but nothing could change my mind and finally he decided it I was going to be a professional driver I was going to learn to do it right. He put everything he had into it. Made sure I had great teachers, the best equipment and everything…” Her voice trailed off. “But there was this one thing… no matter how much I looked like a boy - I was still a girl and so many believed a woman has no place in racing.” 

Brienne stopped talking for a moment, but the silence wasn’t awkward. “You know what he did one weekend?” she asked. He shook his head. “He invited a bunch of people to come watch me in hopes that someone would recognize my talent. It must have cost him a fortune in favours to get all those guys there. Big names, many you would know…” Her voice trailed off again and she looked sad. “They came and I was so excited. I showed off and raced harder than I ever had before… I thought I had impressed them, but eventually I realized it was all a big joke for them all… all but one man. Renly Baratheon.” Jaime was taken back when she spoke the name a very well known car owner that had died in a plane wreck on the way to a race several years back. “He was kind to me and he agreed to meet with my dad and I again… that was a few weeks before he died.” 

“Oh wow… I’m sorry,” Jaime said with honesty. “I won’t pretend Renly and I were ever close, but he was a decent guy, well respected and a great loss to the racing community.” 

Brienne agreed, “He was. So anyway, after that I kinda gave up on ever making it… but I never quit racing. Then I got lucky and someone named Varys invited me to your showcase.” Jaime almost laughed out loud. He’d actually wondered how Brienne had been invited and now it all made sense. Varys was quite possibly the greatest eye for talent in all of stock car racing. People whispered names to him and he would quietly check them out. Thankfully for Jaime, Varys was a good friend to his brother Tyrion and the two of them had clearly conspired to get Brienne into a car. I guess I owe them both a drink Jaime thought. 

“Well I’m certainly glad you were invited,” Jaime said. 

“Me too,” she agreed. There was a moment of quiet reflection and Jaime thought about how the day had gone. The one thing he knew for sure was that he’d found a true gem and he was really lucky. 

“Well,” Jaime announced, looking outside and then at Brienne. “Seems like the rain has stopped. Shall we?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to thank you guys for taking a chance on this one whether you're a fan of racing or not. As you'll see from this chapter I'm really trying to keep it interesting for those who aren't race fans at all with a balance. Hope you enjoy... PS I'm no expert on how much alcohol it takes to get one drunk, but just remember how much was consumed and, in a very short amount of time :)

When Brienne saw Jaime wave, she pulled up beside him. “We don’t have much time left, but let’s do 5 laps - you win if you can lap me.” He issued the challenge and she took it with a nod of the head. She really hadn’t been pushing herself hard at all and Jaime knew that. The challenge was fair - the chance of her lapping him in 5 laps on the quarter mile track were pretty good. 

The sun was starting to set and the track was closed that evening, so no one would be turning on the lights. They had already been out there for well over an hour anyway. She could have stayed out for 10 times that long, and judging by the smile on Jaime’s face he likely felt the same way - but alas, the sun was sinking and their time was being cut short. 

Brienne pulled up beside him at the line, they looked at each other and Jaime yelled, “Green flag.” He took off and got a slight lead, but she made it up by the first corner and passed him on the straight stretch. She saw as she passed that he was still grinning brightly. Jaime was thrilled to be racing again and as much as he wanted to win - Brienne knew that just being out there was a huge step and he was in his glory. 

She felt a wave of excitement course through her knowing she was responsible for how happy he was. No one had pushed him to get back in a car before she showed up in his life. That made Brienne angry. The people who cared about him most should have known that Jaime needed to drive, it was part of him and always would be. 

Jaime Lannister was not what she’d expected at all. Not even close. He had a reputation of being extremely arrogant and quite self centered. Even in interviews or race broadcast she’d seen, he definitely seemed full of himself, though he was very smooth in interviews and came off charming, which was why the racing fans had fallen in love with him. It didn’t hurt that the man was absolutely gorgeous too, maybe even more so in person. 

As she extended her lead she thought about his handsome face for a moment. He had a stubble of hair on his cheeks and chin that made him look more rugged and mature than the closely shaved, baby face, he’d always had when he was still racing. He was tall and muscular, and it was evident he still worked out and took care of his body. His eyes, though, they were mysterious at times. They sparkled when he smiled, then darkened when he was angry, just like most people, but there was still this mystery there that she couldn’t read. 

Brienne had always believed she’d been able to read people well so it was concerning that she struggled a bit more with him. She knew what a driver on the track was going to do before they knew themselves, but perhaps her instincts on the tract just didn’t extend beyond racing strategy, or maybe Jaime was just really good at hiding his emotions. 

By the third lap she was already three quarters of the track ahead of him and could see him rounding the first turn as she crossed the start line. He wanted the challenge and she was happy to give it to him, but as she closed even more she wondered if she should actually back off and let him win? Nah, he would know if she didn’t give it 100% and he would be offended. 

She was right on his tail as he crossed the line for his fourth lap and she crossed for the fifth time. All she had to do was get by him and stay there until he crossed again and she was the winner. But as she went to go by he blocked her. Brienne smiled. It was game on. She dove down low and tried again, but Jaime blocked her lane. She could have tapped his back bumper, moved him out of the way and went by, but she didn’t want to risk spinning him out on his very first time back on the track. Brienne knew if she wanted to win she had to pass him cleanly. 

She took it wide on the next corner, but when she came back down she was further behind. Jaime had found something extra for the last lap. Or had he been playing her the whole time? Brienne grit her teeth, dug in and tried again, but to no avail. The only way by was to bump him and she just couldn’t do it. On the last stretch she pulled out and raced him hard to the line, but Jaime beat her by a couple of feet. 

He did a couple of victory donuts and Brienne watched in amusement. As much as she hated to lose, it was too great to see him that excited and happy to be angry about it. You don’t even know him, a voice in her head piped up. It was true. She knew that as a fan of a celebrity we tend to start to feel like we know that person, even when we don’t. The fact of the matter was - she’d just met Jaime that morning and she clearly had a long way to go to figure him out. But still, seeing the smile on his face as they climbed out of the cars - it felt good. 

“I’m disappointed in you,” was the first thing out of his mouth. He was still smiling though. 

“What?” She was confused. 

“Why didn’t you hit me? I was blocking and you could have got by with a little tap,” Jaime said, crossing his arms. 

Brienne shrugged. “I didn’t want to wreck you.” 

“I wouldn’t have wrecked,” he replied confidently. 

“Why did you save it all for the last lap?” Brienne shot back. She wondered if he would admit that he’d been holding back. 

“I won the race didn’t I?” Jaime replied with a smirk. 

“You did,” she gasped. “You could have challenged me in a fair race, you jerk.” 

He laughed. “Let’s not get crazy… I needed some sort of handicap to win, but perhaps a full lap wasn’t exactly fair…” 

“I want a rematch,” Brienne said eagerly. They were heading for his car already, so a rematch certainly wasn’t going to happen right then. 

“Anytime, babe,” he replied smoothly. Babe? Jaime hadn’t even noticed he’d said that, but she didn’t miss it. Babe… he called me babe… There was some childish little girl inside her that was giddy with excitement. But she shook it off quickly. She was way too focussed on her racing career to let things like romance get in the way. Besides, he hadn’t meant anything by it anyway so it was stupid to even get hung up on it. 

They got in the car and Jaime still looked like a kid in a candy store. “Thank you for that,” he said, looking over at her. “I feel like I owe you more than just some words…” His voice trailed off. “I can’t even explain how it feels to race again.” 

“You don’t owe me anything,” Brienne said softly. “I know how I feel when I’m off the track for a day or two, I can’t imagine…” 

“Listen, my house is between here and the office where your car is,” Jaime started. “Let me make you dinner tonight? Please? It’s the least I can do.” Every sane part of her was telling Brienne it was a bad idea. But she was nodding her head already. Too late. “Great,” he replied happily. “Don’t worry, I won’t keep you out too late, I know we have a big day tomorrow.” 

Brienne’s chest fluttered with excitement. They were testing cars on Charlotte Motor Speedway all day and she couldn’t wait. She listened to Jaime babble the whole way to his place. He was still buzzing with adrenaline as he led her into the massive, gorgeous home. It was huge and she wondered why anyone would want a house that big for one person. But rich people like to prove they are rich, she decided. 

She followed him into the kitchen and Jaime headed right for the fridge. “I’m more of a whisky guy normally,” he explained. “But I’ve had this for a while,” he produced a bottle of wine, that was likely ridiculously expensive. “I’ll make some sort of pasta to go with it,” he continued. Brienne had barely spoke a word since they left the track, but she didn’t mind and Jaime likely hadn’t even noticed. She watched him grab two oversized glasses and more than half fill both of them before he finally addressed her, “oh… is this okay? Do you even like wine? I have other stuff…” 

“It’s fine,” Brienne interrupted. Like him, she was more into whisky, but she didn’t mind a glass of wine with dinner. 

“Oh good,” he nodded. If she didn’t know any better she would have thought he seemed almost nervous for a moment. “Come, I’ll show you to the living room and you can get comfy until dinner is ready.” Brienne followed him, stuck by a wave of her own nervousness as she glanced at his muscular back and then down at his ass. It was unsettling for her that she was noticing Jaime in a sexual way, or any man for that matter. She’d always been so focussed on racing that she didn’t have time for that kind of thing. 

And now certainly isn’t the time, she told herself. She also reminded herself that Jaime was now her boss. Once he was gone and she was alone in the living room she took a big drink of wine to calm her nerves. And then another. And another. Before she knew it the entire glass was empty. Jaime had left her the bottle in case she wanted more so she quickly poured some in case he came back. She didn’t want him to know she’d chugged the whole damn thing in 2 minutes. 

When the second glass was gone 10 minutes later she realized it had been a mistake and she was already feeling it. In her buzzed and panicked state she poured more in her glass, fo the same reason as before, not realizing that the bottle was now almost empty since the glasses were oversized, so he was going to know she’d been guzzling it up. 

Brienne stood up and slowly made her way towards the hallway in search of the bathroom, one hand on the wall for balance. She found a spare room and two closets before she finally found the bathroom. One look in the mirror and she knew she was screwed. She actually glanced at the window and wondered if she could sneak out and disappear, but if she didn’t break her neck in the process she likely would have got stuck in the small window. 

She bent over the sink and splashed water on her face and some on her short hair. She tried several times to fix the messy blonde locks but by the time she was done it was far worse than when she started. “Fuck it,” Brienne grumbled. She tried to make her eyes look less wild and compose herself before she stumbled her way back to the living room. 

“Oh there you are,” Jaime said. “Come, dinner is ready.” She watched him pick up the wine bottle and her glass and then slowly turn in her direction and narrow his eyes. “Oh fuck…” he snorted, clearly amused. “You’re pissed.” 

It was only one step down into the living room, but it was one step too many. Somehow Jaime had seen it coming though. He set down the wine and raced over just in time to catch her before she fell right on her face. “Whoops,” Brienne giggled. Suddenly everything seemed so damn funny and she couldn’t stop laughing. 

“Come on, let’s get some food into you,” Jaime suggested, putting an arm around her. 

Suddenly Brienne remembered she was with her boss and nothing was funny anymore. “Shit,” she muttered. What was he going to think of her? “I don’t usually…” She started to explain. But the words wouldn’t come and the ones that came out of her mouth didn’t sound right at all. 

“Hey, it’s fine,” he assured her. Brienne turned her head and looked at him. He was so sweet. He was so kind. He was so smart. So handsome. So perfect… Her heart was pounding. Her head was so dizzy. Everything felt like it was spinning, but somehow… somehow her lips found his and Brienne kissed him. It felt so good. His lips were warm and soft and… eager. Wait, what? Eager? Was he really kissing her back? What was happening. She couldn’t think. Nothing made sense. 

Jaime turned her body and pulled her closer as they kissed. Brienne really didn’t know what was happening. What have I done? She wondered. When Jaime’s hand squeezed her ass she didn’t care what she’d done - it all felt too good to care about anything else right then. Brienne took two unsteady steps to the right and then dropped to the couch, pulling Jaime down on top of her. What an interesting turn of events, she thought, as she moaned and spread her legs to let him settle between them. That was the last thing she remembered…


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh this one took a bit of a different turn than planned... I feel like I should apologize, but I kinda doubt too many of you will mind, LOL 
> 
> I wanted to get this posted before bed, so forgive me for any typos. I only had one quick readthrough and didn't have time to do a better proof. But I'll do that in the morning and fix up anything I missed. 
> 
> Have a great night.

A loud bang followed by an even louder “fuck” woke Brienne. She cracked her eyes and looked around, completely disoriented. Where the hell am I? She wondered. Slowly things started to come back to her and she realized she was still at Jaime’s house. What time is it? She looked at the clock above the fireplace. It said 10, but she honestly had no idea if that was AM or PM. 

When she tried to lift her head off the pillow she realized it was a huge mistake. It was like all the blood rushed right to her head and it started to thud. “Oh God,” she groaned, laying back down. Her stomach churned and Brienne took a few deep breaths to try to calm the nausea. 

In a panicked state she tried to remember how she’d got where she was. She remembered going to the track and then back to Jaime’s place for supper… but she couldn’t remember eating anything. There had been wine… and she drank way too much, way too fast. Then she remembered it really hitting her and… “Oh fuck… oh no…” The last thing that she could remember was kissing Jaime and ending up on the couch with him on top of her. What happened after that? Her mind screamed. Brienne was always well in control of herself and it was terrifying that she couldn’t remember. 

She couldn’t remember shit and she couldn’t move without risking vomiting on his expensive looking rug. “Oh hey,” Jaime’s voice came from the other side of the living room. “You’re awake. Uh… how do you feel?” 

“Shhhhh,” Brienne groaned. “You’re talking soooo loud.” 

“I made breakfast,” Jaime whispered. “Dropped the first pan of eggs on the floor, but I recovered and there are two plates of amazing scrambled eggs, bacon, fruit and toast waiting in the kitchen…” Her stomach heaved at the mention of food and Brienne moaned. “Oh shit, you’re worse than I thought. Hold on.” With that he disappeared again. 

He doesn’t seem to be acting awkward, Brienne thought. Maybe that’s a good sign. Or he’s just a guy who doesn’t ever get awkward because he’s so full of himself. By the time Jaime returned she couldn’t decide which seemed more plausible. He handed her two tylenol and a bottle of water. “See if you can get those down at least,” he said softly. 

Brienne slowly sat up, just enough to take the drugs and then immediately lay back down. “How am I supposed to drive a car in a few hours?” The fact Jaime had made breakfast clued her in that it was 10AM, which meant she’d slept the entire night on his couch. She was relieved that she still had all her clothes on. Or would it really have been so bad if they had of… Oh my God, shut up, he’s your boss. But look at him? He’s a sexy boss. The conversation going on inside her head was a little amusing and a lot annoying. 

“Oh, you haven’t looked outside, yeah…” Jaime mumbled. “It’s pouring - we already called the testing at Charlotte for today and rescheduled for tomorrow. Brienne wasn’t sure if the relief or disappointment was stronger. 

“Jaime…” She said seriously. “You need to tell me everything that happened last night.” 

His eyes widened and then an amused smirk appeared. “You don’t remember? Anything?” Brienne shook her head. “What’s the last thing you remember?” 

She felt her cheeks flush. She was so fucking embarrassed, but if she wanted him to tell her the truth, she knew she needed to be honest with him too. “We, uh, kissed and then we were on the couch,” Brienne said quickly, hoping getting it out fast would make it easier, but her face was burning. 

Jaime nodded. “Yeah, you were out for a minute or two… I was getting worried and then…” 

“Then what?” Brienne said eagerly. 

He chuckled, “Let’s just say you made an amazing comeback.” 

What the fuck does that mean? And why is he laughing. “Listen…” Brienne forced herself to sit up. She suffered through the pounding for a moment, fought off the nausea and then continued. “I need to know everything I did. Everything. So please, I’m begging you… don’t leave anything out.” 

“When you came to you said you were sick of wine and wanted whisky instead,” he said, taking a seat beside her. “I tried to talk you out of it, but you were very persistent so I gave in. I’m sorry.” He looked apologetic, yet still amused. “So we had a couple shots and then ate supper. I thought the food would help… But after supper we had a couple more…” Whisky. Really? Fuck. But at least she knew their time on the couch had ended quickly. “There really isn’t much more to tell… you were highly entertaining and around 2am I made you a bed on the couch and now here we are.” 

It was clear by the tone of his voice he was covering up some things. “What did I do that was so entertaining?” He hesitated. “Just tell me,” she sighed. 

“You wanted to buy a horse,” Jaime said. 

“A horse?” What the fuck? 

“Yeah, you asked to use my computer, said you’d always wanted to ride a horse and now that I was paying you a lot of money you could afford to buy one,” he explained. 

Brienne closed her eyes. “Please tell me you didn’t give me too much whisky and let me buy a horse?” 

“Don’t worry, I cancelled your meeting with Mrs. Henderson already - told her that you’d changed your mind on Firefly and didn’t need to see the mare later today.” Jaime still looked way too amused and she knew there was more. 

“Just tell me the rest,” Brienne groaned. 

“You taught me a dance move you called the funky alligator, you made a late night snack of peanut butter and potato chip wraps… and uh…: His grin got even bigger and she dreaded what was about to come. “I now know the best kind of vibrator to get if I ever need one…” 

“No… no…” Brienne groaned. She was completely mortified. She wished she was quick witted or funny and could have come up with a response, but all she could do was close her eyes so she couldn’t see him laughing at her. 

She felt Jaime pat her knee. “Relax, it’s fine. You made me laugh harder than I have laughed in a very, very long time. And not because I was laughing at you - you were genuinely funny and so full of happiness. I’ve been around a lot of drunks over the years, but you’re my favourite.” 

Brienne’s eyes flew open as something occurred to her. “Please swear you’ll never tell anyone about this.” All she could imagine was him telling her crew and the guys at the shop… and that flirty Bronn guy, and them all laughing at her expense. She was used to people laughing at her and she knew how to shake it off or ignore it when she had to, but she just didn’t want it to follow her to this new place, to her new home. 

Jaime eyed her for a moment. “I’ll keep your secret…. Only if you promise to do something for me.” Brienne felt a bit angry at him essentially blackmailing her, until she heard his condition. “I want to race. You and me. Whenever we get a chance. Dirt tracks, short tracks, super speedways, road courses - I want to do them all. But I don’t want anyone to know about it, that’s gonna be the hard part.” 

“Hmm… let me think…” Brienne replied. Then she rolled her eyes, “Yes, of course. Any day. Any time. I’m game.” She noticed since they started talking the headache was fading - perhaps the tylenol was starting to kick in. But she still felt like a pile of crap and wished she could just go back to sleep. 

“Why don’t you rest a little longer,” Jaime suggested, as if he’d just read her mind. “I have some stuff to work on, but I can just work from here today. I’ll check on you later when I’m done and if you’re ready I can take you home. I already had your car delivered to your house.” 

Brienne was surprised at first, but it made sense. Jaime was a multimillionaire. It would be nothing to call a tow company to throw her car onto a flatbed and drop it at her place, and he knew her address because she was an employee. “Thank you,” was all she said, in response to all of it. It was really all she could muster and by the time she lay back down she was falling asleep in seconds. She felt the blanket move to cover her better and realized he was tucking her in. Brienne was too tired to reply, but she fell asleep with a smile on her face. 

When she woke a while later, her heart was pounding and her cheeks were flushed. She’d been dreaming… about him. The images swirled in her mind and she felt the stirring inside her intensify. She was so fucking horny it wasn’t funny. Thankfully, most of the effects of the hangover seemed to be gone. If she was at home she would have found the amazing vibrator she’d told him about and got herself off in a matter of minutes. But she wasn’t at home, she was lying on Jaime’s couch, in Jaime’s house, dreaming about her new boss doing things to her she’d only seen in movies or those HBO series. 

He had been a great kisser from what she could remember. Of course he would be good at other things, right? Brienne thought. Her nipples were hard and aching, so Brienne cupped her breasts and squeezed lightly under the blanket. She bit back a moan as she felt the desire inside her grow even stronger. 

She squirmed. She wanted to touch herself so badly. Actually, she wanted Jaime to lick her pussy, then fuck her, just like he had in her dream. Brienne felt dizzy, but in a much different way than she had before. She knew she was being crazy, completely insane, but she couldn’t help what her subconscious had started. 

Brienne also knew she was doing it again. She had a terrible habit of falling for men who were nice to her, because so many men weren’t. Jaime had been kind and sweet, caring and thoughtful in the less than 24 hours she’d known him. But she couldn’t fall for him - not Jaime - her boss. She had to work for him for the length of her contract at least, maybe longer if things went well. She couldn’t risk feeling something more than friendship. 

Unfortunately, even if her mind was attempting to be sane, her body was too far gone right then. Brienne closed her eyes and squirmed again as she thought about how it had felt in the dream with his tongue licking her between the legs, or how she had moaned and gasped when his hard dick slipped into her. Her pussy was so wet. She wanted to slip a hand inside her panties and feel the slick moisture, maybe push two fingers up inside her vagina and move them in and out as she bucked her hips. Brienne was pretty good at getting herself off, even if she didn’t have much experience otherwise. 

Come on, do it… it won’t take long, a voice in her head suggested. In the picture in her mind Jaime was still fucking her, with his mouth on her breast, sucking a nipple. Brienne touched her breast again, pushing up her bra this time and reaching up under her shirt. She felt her pussy throb in response and she couldn’t stop herself any longer. 

Brienne slipped a hand inside her underwear and right down to her slit, where she could already feel how wet she was even before delving inside. Her clit was already swollen and crying to be touched, but she explored a bit first, probing up inside herself with one finger, then two. She shifted for better leverage and pushed in and out a few times, biting her lip to keep from crying out. 

Worried she could get caught at any moment, wanting to make it quick, she moved to her clit and started to rub in slow circles. She squeezed her eyes shut and heard herself start to pant. Get it over with, quickly. She flicked a few times and felt the build starting. It was so intense, she knew her orgasm was going to be a strong one. It was coming… she was getting so close… 

JAIME - JAIME - JAIME - JAIME 

It didn’t take him long to figure out what she was doing. He immediately felt like a complete pervert for watching, when she had no idea he was there. He’d come to check on her and found her looking much, much better. 

His dick was twitching as he watched her face, so full of desire. She wasn’t the most beautiful woman in the world, but the look on her face made her gorgeous. Jaime rubbed himself through his pants. He hadn’t been laid in a long time and he was hard in seconds. He was even more turned on by the idea that he could have walked over there, dropped his pants and fucked her right there on the couch. She would have let him, maybe she would have begged him even. He couldn’t do it the night before, not when she was drunk. It wasn’t fair. But she wasn’t drunk right then… 

Jaime slipped a hand inside his pants and gripped his shaft. He slid his hand up and down a few times, wondering how wet she would be at that point? Her face was changing, mouth gaping slightly, and he knew she was almost there. He wanted to say until the end, he wanted to see her face when she came, but he couldn’t risk her catching him watching so Jaime slowly crept backwards and then practically ran for his room, right into his bathroom so he could finish. They both had secrets already now didn’t they? He thought with a grin.


	6. Chapter 6

Jaime couldn’t stop thinking about the look on her face and how it had made him feel, which made it very difficult to carry on a normal conversation as if nothing had happened. How the fuck was he supposed to look her in the eye knowing she’d masturbated on his couch and he’d jerked off thinking about her? And what kind of pervert boss was he anyway? Though, she was the one who started it - right? Or was it all on him? He could have let her know he was there, watching, and stopped it all before it got too far. 

Or maybe it would have had a different ending if she knew he was there… She’d kissed him the night before, pulled him down on the couch… She was drunk you idiot. Jaime was driving her home and in between their chatter his mind was carrying on one hell of a conversation. 

“Turn left right there,” Brienne announced, pointing at the next street. The sound of her voice startled him, like it had every time she spoke but he played it cool and hoped she hadn’t noticed. He couldn’t figure out what it was about her that had him so intrigued. She definitely reminded him of himself with her driving, her passion and her confidence on the track. Could he be that much of a narcissist that he was attracted to what he saw of himself in her? Wait, attracted? Nah… really? 

Jaime pulled into her drive and parked, then walked her up to her door. Brienne turned and their eyes met. Then she looked down and spoke, “Uh, did you want to come in… for a drink? Like, not a drink-drink, like coffee or something... maybe?” 

She was stammering and awkward, which should have made him way more comfortable, yet it had the opposite effect. “No.. uh… I mean yes… uh, I mean, I want to come in, but I shouldn’t. I… uh…” It reminded him of a couple of teenagers, the way they were stammering so badly. When I was a teenager I would have just backed her up against the wall and kissed her, he thought. Jaime realized he had more balls 25 years ago than he did right then. “I have to make sure we’re all set for Charlotte tomorrow…” 

“You’re going to come? To the track?” Brienne looked surprised. “I didn’t think owners were usually around for stuff like that…”

Finally he started to relax, the conversation had moved more into his comfort zone. “You’ll find I’m not like most owners,” Jaime replied with a grin. “I’m more the… hands on type,” he let the words hang suggestively and could tell by the flush on her face that she hadn’t missed the implication. It was a double edged sword now that he’d regained his composure because he had a natural ability to flirt, even when he wasn’t intending to. “Or ‘hand’ on I guess,” he added, lifting his prosthetic. He hoped the joke would lighten the tension between them and as he watched her try to fight off the laugh and finally crack he knew it had worked. “Get some rest, okay?” He added, more serious. “Tomorrow is gonna be a big day. I can’t wait to see what you’re capable of for speeds.” 

“I won’t let you down,” she said, every bit as serious. When Brienne talked about work she became very focussed, almost to the point that it was amusing. He wanted to give her a poke and tell her to lighten up, but he couldn’t risk physical contact until he got away from her for awhile and sorted out the strange feelings. 

It felt weirdly like they were ending a date and the next step should be to lean in and kiss her goodnight, but clearly that was not the next step in this case. “I’ll see you at the track around 11, okay?” They wanted to be out during the hottest part of the day to give the cars and Brienne a good test, even though the weather that time of year wasn’t even close to what they would deal with in the middle of the summer. 

“See you then,” Brienne nodded. “And thanks for the ride, and bringing my car here… and letting me stay… thanks for… everything..” 

Jaime nodded and walked away. Didn’t she realize that he had so much to thank her for too? Why didn’t I say something? He wondered as he drove away. In the 24 hours since he’d met her Brienne had changed him. She pushed him, she challenged him, she stood up to him… and she managed to get him back in a race car - something no one else had ever come close to doing. 24 hours. One day. And they still had a multi-year contract that would keep them in close proximity for the foreseeable future. What other effects could this woman possibly have on him? 

It was dark by the time Jaime got home. He made a few essentially unnecessary phone calls about the next day, just to relieve himself of the guilt of lying to Brienne about why he needed to leave. Then he climbed into bed and lay there - thinking about her some more. She was a strange looking woman. But it wasn’t strange in a bad way - just different. He wasn’t used to being around women who didn’t seem to care that much about their appearance. He’d grown up with a sister who was even more narcissistic than he was. Cersei wouldn’t be caught dead in public with no makeup or messy hair. Brienne on the other hand… it wouldn’t surprise him if she didn’t even own makeup, or skirts or dresses… The thought of her in a dress was actually a bit amusing to him at first. 

But she did have curves. He’d noticed when he was tucking her in the night before. And with those long legs and graceful neck she could definitely turn heads in the right clothing. She also had gorgeous eyes, a beautiful blue color that lit up her face. Her face… once again he was right back to picturing that look of bliss he’d seen etched there. Jaime felt a stirring inside him once again and before too long he had himself hard just thinking about her. What the fuck is wrong with me? He wondered. It’s been too long since I’ve got laid, he decided. 

Jaime couldn’t shut his mind off, not with his cock begging for attention. With a groan he took his dick in his hand and allowed his imagination to run wild. That was the last time, he told himself when he was done. No more thinking about her like that. You’re her boss, she’s your employee - that’s all. He’d already drew a line for Bronn, now he needed to do the same for himself. He closed his eyes and swore the next day would be different. 

It started out well. Everyone was very professional and there to work hard. They only had a limited chance to practice at each of the tracks, as they were only open for a certain amount of time. They would hit all the east coast tracks they could first and then travel to California and head back east, stopping along that way at places like Phoenix and Texas Motor Speedway. 

They needed to get as much information as they could and test several different cars in a short amount of time. It was really a very scientific process and he had the best of the best working for him. 

Brienne’s first few laps weren’t great, but they soon realized there were some issues with the car and as soon as they switched her lap times increased dramatically, to the point they were on par with the top competitors she would face. How has this woman gone undiscovered for so long, Jaime wondered, watching her expertly maneuver the race car, and listening to her chatting on the CB radio with Davos and her spotter - Sandor. She knew her stuff and it was impressive, yet again. 

By the end of the day they were all getting tired, but they had gathered a crazy amount of information. “Okay Brienne, bring it in - we’re done,” he announced. 

“I want to try one more adjustment on the car and just a couple more laps,” she requested. Jaime smiled, he realized it was going to be like getting a kid away from the playground, getting her off the track. 

“What’s it gonna be?” Davos asked. 

“I want 4 rounds out,” Brienne said. 

“Uh… 4?” Davos replied. “How about just one round?” Davos and Jaime exchanged a look. 

“No, 4,” she insisted. “Trust me.” 

“Brienne…” Jaime jumped in. “The car will be way too loose, you’ll wreck going into the first turn.” 

“Trust me,” she said again. “I can handle a loose racecar and it will let me go harder into the turns, I think I can pick up 3 or 4 tenths.” 

Jaime nodded, giving Davos the okay. He honestly didn’t believe she could handle the car that way, but he trusted that she would realize it in time and not end up wrecking. They made the adjustment and sent her back out. She took a couple easy laps to get up to speed and then went for it. Jaime held his breath with every corner, but somehow she managed just fine. “197.32 mph…” Davos announced, sounding just as astounded as Jaime had felt. They hadn’t broke 195 all day and yet they’d all been really happy with that. 

“I can do better,” Brienne replied. No one responded to her because they were all watching in disbelief as she made another trip around the track. When she crossed the line the radio silence continued. “What was it?” Brienne asked. “Davos?” 

“200.35…” he muttered. Suddenly everyone started freaking out at once. “That’s a new track record,” Davos hooted. They all rushed to meet the car as Brienne pulled down the pit lane. The entire crew raced towards her as if they had just won their first Cup race. Jaime hung back, not because he wasn’t just as excited, but because it was important to see the group of them bond like that. She was the driver, but they were her team and they all needed to respect and trust one another. 

When the excitement started to die down, Jaime wandered to join them. Some of the guys started to head off to get packed up. “Hey, Brienne,” Davos called out. “A few of us are going for a couple beer down at the Roasted Pickle once we’re all packed up - you in?” She nodded and smiled, clearly excited to feel like part of the team on the very first day. 

Davos started to walk by Jaime and he stopped him. “How come I wasn’t invited?” he asked. 

Davos gave him a look. “I’ve asked you 3 dozen times and you always say no…” 

“Well, it’s nice to be invited,” Jaime scoffed. 

Davos sighed, “Okay Boss… we’re going for beers at the Pickle, you wanna come?” 

He looked at Brienne, sitting in the window of the racecar. “I would love to,” he replied. Davos followed his gaze and then studied Jaime’s face. When Jaime finally looked at him the older man was giving him a look of disapproval. “What? I need to make sure none of those buffoons are gonna try to hit on her. I already had to lay down the law with Bronn. No fraternization between co-workers,” he said firmly, trying to sound convincing. 

Davos shook his head and muttered something as he walked away. Jaime was pretty sure it was, “I don’t think the coworkers are the problem, it’s the boss we’ve gotta worry about.” With another glance at Brienne, looking so happy, her short hair blowing in the wind… he knew he had no argument for that statement at all.


	7. Chapter 7

Somehow when alcohol was involved Jaime’s little brother always seemed to show up. ‘I drink and I know things’ had always been Tyrion’s motto and it did suit him. Jaime had never met anyone who was so filled with useless knowledge than his brother, but he was also full of useful knowledge too - which is why Jaime had put him in charge of keeping on top of all the latest innovations and technology in the motorsports industry. He was smart and creative and Jaime knew Tyrion would keep Lannister Motorsports at the forefront. 

Brienne and Tyrion seemed to hit it off right away, which wasn’t at all surprising. Tyrion was extremely charming and could talk to a stranger like they’d been friends for years. He made people feel comfortable and at ease in seconds. Jaime had always been jealous of that ability. He could flirt and make a bit of small talk with the ladies, and if the subject was racing he was fine - but beyond that it usually took him a lot longer to lose the awkwardness. 

Jaime chose to sit at the far end of the table with Davos to his right and a couple empty chairs to his left. It kept them a bit separated from the rest, but he didn’t mind because it allowed him to quietly observe and chat a bit with Davos about how the day had gone. The chatting ended up being quite minimal though because Jaime was rather fixated on Brienne and her interactions with the rest of the crew. 

It didn’t take long for one particular interaction to rub him the wrong way - Tormund. Jaime didn’t like the way he was looking at Brienne with a stupid grin, practically salivating over her, hanging on every word. He had somehow worked closer and closer to the point they were sitting side by side. The only thing that kept him from jumping up and wedging himself between the two of them was the fact that Brienne looked rather unimpressed. She almost looked a bit freaked out and Jaime wondered if maybe he should rescue her… as a friend, helping a friend of course. 

Tyrion saved the day though, as he started into one of his captivating and hilarious stories that had everyone intrigued and laughing. When it was over he hopped off his chair and strolled over to the empty seat beside Jaime. The others carried on with another story, off in their own world. “I know you,” Tyrion started. Jaime groaned. Whenever he led with that it meant he was going to pretty much read Jaime’s mind and psychoanalyze something. He was rarely wrong and it was fucking annoying. “You’re trying to hide how you feel about her, but you kinda suck at it. Actually, you’re fucking terrible. You’re jealous of the ginger but you’re trying to pretend you don’t care… yet you’ve barely taken your eyes off her all night.” 

Jaime looked over at Davos who shrugged and nodded, “He’s good.” 

“Cheers,” Tyrion said and Jaime watched the two men clink their beer glasses right under his nose. “So what’re you gonna do about it brother, hmm?” 

“Nothing,” Jaime replied with a scowl, watching Brienne laugh at something Tormund had said. Unfortunately the man was extremely funny and it was likely just a matter of time before Brienne would warm up to him. Tormund was standing up asking Brienne something. Jaime watched him hold out his hand and he seemed to be pleading while the other men helped. “No fucking way,” Jaime hissed under his breath. He watched in disbelief as Brienne took the stupid lug’s hand and let him take her out to the dance floor amongst several other couples. 

“Now what are you gonna do?” Tyrion asked in an amused tone. 

“Nothing,” he replied again. Jaime turned to Davos, “But you are. Go on Crew Chief - get control of your jackman before I make you hire a new one.” 

“Seriously?” Davos sighed. “It’s just a dance…” 

“Deal with it,” Jaime snapped. “And make sure it doesn’t happen again.” He knew he was being a complete asshole, but it was driving him crazy watching Tormund hold her as they swayed to the slow song. They looked awkward as fuck, but even that didn’t seem to soothe his jealousy. 

As soon as Davos got up Tyrion spoke. “Go dance with her.” Jaime gave him a ‘are you fucking insane’ look. “She’s gonna be embarrassed if Davos takes Tormund away and she’s left alone out there. Go, hurry. The song is half over - go finish the dance.” 

Jaime’s heart was pounding as he stood. It really hadn’t taken much encouragement, but he’d convinced himself in an instant that Tyrion was right and he was only doing it so Brienne wouldn’t be upset. He followed Davos and when he saw him touch Tormund’s shoulder and whisper something, then Tormund apologize and follow Davos away, he swooped in. “May I?” he asked, holding out a hand. 

Brienne looked baffled at what had just occurred, but she nodded and put her hand in his. Jaime slipped his arm around her and drew her close. It felt like they were a good fit and he was certain they looked far less awkward than Tormund had with her. “Is everything okay?” she asked. “What was that about?” 

“I’m not exactly sure,” Jaime fibbed. “Must be something work related.” 

“Hmm, I guess,” she muttered. That was the end of their conversation until the song was over. Jaime pulled her in, closer yet. Somehow, even after sweating in a hot race car all day she still smelled good. He could feel the swell of her breasts against his chest and he hoped she couldn’t feel how hard his heart was pounding. The way she made him feel was so difficult for Jaime to understand, but he decided to quit thinking and enjoy the dance. He ignored all the eyes that were on them, including most of the crew and his brother, along with several of the waitresses that he often flirted with. 

Her cheek lightly grazed his and Jaime felt tingles down his spine. He wished he still had his other hand so he could feel her body where he was holding her. The desire to kiss her was overwhelming and it was taking everything he had to hold back. This was the best and worst idea ever. Just as the song was ending Brienne stepped on his toe. “Oh God, I’m so sorry. I’m not much of a dancer.” 

“It’s okay, me neither,” Jaime admitted. “But I think we managed pretty well.” The song was over and he was still holding her while they talked. “Come to the Rock with me on Saturday,” Jaime blurted out. “I wanna try a stock car this time. It’s closed this time of year since they don’t host the cup races anymore and no one is testing… No one will be there…” 

“Rockingham?” Brienne’s eyes lit up. “I’ve always wanted to drive that track,” she gushed. “I was so upset when they took it off the cup schedule.” 

“Is that a yes?” he asked, grinning at her. 

“Of course it’s a yes,” Brienne laughed. They stared at each other for a moment. Jaime loved that they shared a secret that no one else knew about. He knew he couldn’t hide it forever. Eventually someone would recognize him and the press would be all over it, but he wanted to enjoy it while it lasted. 

 

It wasn’t too long after the dancing that people started to leave. Davos and Tormund hadn’t returned so Jaime paid their tabs. He was curious where Davos had taken the man and what excuse he’d come up with - or whether he just told the truth. Jaime might have been thrown under the bus, but he was the boss after all and, well, he had forced Davos to take care of things… The next day could be a bit awkward, but hopefully it would all blow over quickly. 

Most everyone was gone but him, Tyrion and Brienne. She had gone off to the restroom when Tyrion approached. “Sit, this will only take a minute,” he ordered. Jaime sat. He knew Tyrion liked to have important conversations closer to eye level. “This might be the stupidest thing I’ve ever done, but I think you’re too far gone to turn around anyway. So, I think if you’re interested in her you should make sure she knows.” That was not what Jaime had been expecting at all. “I’ve seen the way she looks at you and it’s different than all your fangirls. She’s smitten, quite possibly almost as badly as you are. But I can also tell that she’s not experienced in this area - at all. Trust me, I know these things. She has no clue how you’re feeling.” Tyrion paused a moment. “But Jaime, listen to me… you need to take this slow. I know you…” There it was again. “You’re a race car driver - you do everything fast, it’s always about speed. But this time you need to stay behind the pace car.” Jaime smirked at the racing analogy. “You deserve to be happy. You’ve had a shitty couple of years. I want you to fall in love and enjoy it - but don’t scare her. Go slow. Got it?” 

Jaime nodded. He knew Tyrion was right. When he fell, he fell hard and fast. Maybe he came on too strong even. Clearly Brienne had been a bit uncomfortable with Tormund’s advances. He didn’t want to make her feel that way. But Jaime also had to believe that him and Brienne already had a connection. 

“Now get over there and offer her a ride home before she calls a cab,” Tyrion said, gesturing towards Brienne who had her cell in her hand. She wasn’t drunk, but it wasn’t worth risking her career to drive home and get caught. Jaime hadn’t drank anything but water. “Go,” Tyrion said, when Jaime hesitated. “Make sure she knows… but slow. I swear to God if you fuck her tonight I’ll kill you.” 

Why the hell did he even have to suggest that? Jaime thought bitterly. Tyrion had put images in his mind that he had to push away. He walked over to Brienne and stopped her from dialing. “Can I give you a ride home? I know the way,” Jaime said with an easy smile. 

“Oh you don’t have to go to the trouble, I can just call a cab,” Brienne replied. 

“It’s no trouble, it’s practically on the way,” he said with a laugh. They both knew it was pretty much in the opposite direction of his house. But thankfully she agreed. 

They chatted on the way home about how the day had went and he finally got the chance to let her know just how impressed he had been. “I’m not gonna lie, I didn’t think you could hold that car on the track - I don’t think I could have drove a car that loose back in my prime,” Jaime admitted. 

He glance over and saw her face a tiny grin. “I’ve always practiced with loose cars. I used to see how much wedge we could take out before I couldn’t control the car properly.” Brienne shrugged, “it feels comfortable now I guess.” 

“You continue to impress me,” Jaime said softly. “Fuck Loras Tyrell - I hit the jackpot with you.” 

He didn’t have to look to know Brienne was blushing. It was cute how she could be so confident and even cocky, yet she was also very modest, almost bashful, when it came to taking serious compliments. 

Jaime pulled into her drive and they got out. He walked her to the door, just like the day before. Tyrion’s words were ringing in his ears, causing his heart to beat wildly. She unlocked her door and then turned, before opening it. “Thank you for the ride,” she whispered. Her big blue eyes were wide, studying him. Jaime was standing close, invading her space. 

He desperately wanted to touch her. But he worried he couldn’t control himself once he did. His urges won out though and he reached out and touched her cheek with a shaky hand, taking a step closer so their bodies were almost touching. He felt her body tremble and it made his knees feel weak. 

Jaime felt dizzy, unstable, intoxicated - even though he was completely sober. Brienne was still staring at him and Jaime saw exactly what Tyrion had been talking about. She really had no clue how he felt. She looked confused and uncertain what exactly was happening. It was different when she was drunk. The alcohol had altered her actions and perception. 

Jaime knew what he needed to do. He moved even closer, backing her up against the door and then slowly he leaned in and kissed her gently. Take it slow, take it slow, was repeating itself over and over in his head. He drew back and kissed her a few times, just to make sure she didn’t have any doubts left that he wanted to kiss her. But he didn’t take the kiss deeper, he couldn’t without risking losing all control. 

He kissed her one more time and then leaned his cheek against hers, for an intimate moment. Jaime forced himself to take a step back, fighting the force that was pulling him towards her. “Sweet dreams Brienne,” he said softly, giving her his best flirty smile before turning away to head for his car.


	8. Chapter 8

Once might have been an accident. But not twice, right? Brienne wondered, as she floated into her house and shut the door. When Jaime kissed her goodnight the night before she’d spent hours convincing herself it didn’t mean anything. She had finally decided that he was just paying her back for her drunk kiss and that would be the end of it. But now there was this new development… He’d dropped her off the very next night as well, and he kissed her - AGAIN. 

Perhaps she was imagining things, but she was sure this kiss was even longer and a little more passionate. Her lips were still tingling, as was the rest of her body. Yet, he’d went on his way, just like the night before with that adorable smile that left her wondering what the hell just happened? 

They hadn’t talked about anything at all. It had been right back to business all day, until he dropped her off. They had another day of testing before they would spend Saturday together at Rockingham and she couldn’t help but wonder (hope) that the night might end the very same way, yet again. 

Suddenly she was struck with a sickening thought, Was I supposed to invite him in? Brienne sprinted to the door but it was too late, Jaime was already gone. She paced for a while, wondering if she should text him, or call him… she decided the moment had passed. But she also decided that if she was lucky enough for things to repeat themselves for a third time she would definitely ask him in. 

The next evening Brienne could barely focus when they went for drinks for the third night in a row. She was getting along so well with the crew and she was really starting to like all of them, so she felt guilty for being so distracted. How could she help it though? Everytime she risked a glance at Jaime he was looking at her. They both quickly looked away each time it happened, as if it hadn’t happened, but Brienne couldn’t help but smile. 

She barely had any experience with men. There was one sort of longish relationship with a driver she’d known for years, but they were both way too focussed on their careers for things to progress beyond some forced dates and a bit of intimacy. Brienne hadn’t even told him that he was her first. The sex was mostly curiosity for her as opposed to really desiring the man. 

It was very different with Jaime though. All he had to do was look at her, or give her a smile, and it did things to her body. Crazy things. When he kissed her she felt more turned on than she ever had in her entire life, even doing more, with any other man. There were times it annoyed her because she’d been so focussed on her driving for her entire life, nothing could ever distract her from that - until Jaime. But Brienne reminded herself that Jaime had a huge investment in her and he wouldn’t allow anything to distract her at work, especially not himself. He’d already proved that by the way he was all business at the track. 

The second they were away from the track and work was over for the day - everything changed. Even someone as dense and inexperienced as she was couldn’t deny the obvious attraction, though she still held some skepticism, only because it was just second nature for her to do so. 

When the night ended they went through the same routine again. Jaime offered a ride home, she accepted and he arranged to have her car dropped off later. This time when he got to the door Brienne invited him in, “Did you, uh, wanna come in for a bit… maybe figure out the plan for tomorrow?” She had decided ages ago exactly what she was going to say, but when he nodded and she turned to lead the way she realized she’d fucked up royally. She almost groaned out loud with frustration - she was supposed to wait until after the kiss. What if he doesn’t even kiss me now? Brienne wondered. She wanted to kick something, but she somehow managed to hold it together and showed him to the living room that she’d tidied up, just in case. 

Jaime sat down on the couch. “Can I get you a drink of something?” Brienne asked, trying to hide the nervous shake in her voice. He shook his head no. “Are you sure? I have uhh… water, milk… whiskey..” 

“Brienne, sit,” he interrupted her rambling by patting the couch beside him. She slowly took a seat next to him. “Don’t be nervous,” he whispered taking her hand. 

“Do I have something to be nervous about?” she asked. She hadn’t intended it to be funny or flirty, but that was precisely how it came off and Jaime laughed. 

 

“Please tell me you’re not still wondering if I’m interested?” He asked, his eyes sparkling. 

It took her a moment to reply because she was caught up in just how handsome and sexy he was. “I kinda got that… don’t really understand it, but I got the hint,” she admitted. 

“Oh good, Tyrion will be pleased,” he replied. “What don’t you understand? You’re a fucking unicorn in this business and you intrigued me from the moment we met.” 

 

“Yeah but… intrigue is one thing… attraction is another. Maybe you’re just confusing them?” Brienne asked. She didn’t like being so unsure of herself, but this was one area she’d never had a lot of confidence. 

“Has anyone ever told you that you have the most gorgeous eyes?” he asked, staring at her. Brienne blushed. “I know the difference between intrigue and attraction, trust me. Intrigue doesn’t leave a man with a hard on.” Brienne blushed even harder, but she had to bite her lip for fear she would end up grinning like an idiot. Jaime fucking Lannister just admitted she gave him a hard on. Am I dreaming? Brienne wondered. “But what about you? I’m a stock car legend. You’ve followed my career… maybe you just have a celebrity crush and will run for the hills when you really get to know who I am.” 

Wait, he was feeling insecure too? Well this is extremely bizarre. Brienne shook her head. “Nah, it’s not like that at all. I always admired your skills on the track and anyone who isn’t blind can see you’re gorgeous… but I always thought you were a little too pretty and a little too full of yourself,” She admitted. Jaime looked amused rather than angry. “You know, kinda like Jeff Gordon,” Brienne joked. Back in Gordon’s prime he was one of the most hated racers and the most loved. 

“So how about now?” Jaime asked softly. “Am I a little too full of myself for your taste Brienne?” 

She loved how her name sounded when he said it. “No, I think you’re just about right,” she replied, fighting the urge to look away from him in her usual timid manner in this type of interaction. 

“Good,” Jaime said as he stroked her hand, reminding her they were still touching. 

Something came to her she’d wondered about, “Hey, you made a comment about Tyrion?” 

He nodded. “That first night at the bar he gave me a little shove and a little warning.” 

“Yeah?” she said, hoping he would elaborate. 

“Tyrion knows me really well… he thinks I do things too fast, everything… so he told me if I’m interested in you I should go for it, but slowly - for once in my life,” Jaime shrugged. “It hasn’t been easy,” he added huskily. “He thinks going slow will be good… for both of us.” 

“Oh so he knows me already too?” Brienne scoffed doubtfully. 

Jaime nodded. “You’ll find he’s rarely wrong - it’s fucking annoying. I want to strangle him some days… but he really is brilliant.” 

“You’re really close to him, huh?” Brienne commented. She could tell by the tone of his voice that Jaime really cared for his brother. 

“He’s the only one in my family I trust completely,” he said. “I know he’s got my back and he knows I’ve got his.” There was a little pang of envy in her chest. She didn’t know what it was like to have a sibling, but she admired Jaime’s relationship with Tyrion. 

Brienne took a deep breath. “Can you stay a little longer?” she asked. “I really want to have a quick shower, I feel gross and I know I must smell awful.” 

“You don’t,” Jaime shook his head. “But yeah, go for it. I’ll just watch ESPN for a few if that’s okay?” 

Brienne passed over the remotes and then took off to shower. She washed her hair and scrubbed her body thoroughly, but quickly. Once she dried off she threw on her underwear, a pair of joggers and a dark camisole - pretty much what she would wear to bed most nights. She was almost back to the living room before she started to wonder if maybe she should have put on a bra? She didn’t really have big boobs and the camisole had some support so she decided not to worry about it. 

When she got back into the room Jaime immediately looked her way and Brienne could actually feel the sexual tension fill the room and her body. How could one look make her feel so turned on? “Come sit again,” he said. Brienne could barely breathe by the time she resumed her position on the couch. “Turn around,” Jaime requested. “I was way better at this when I had both hands,” he said. She felt his one hand touch her neck and realized he was going to give her a shoulder rub. Her whole body started to tingle the first time he squeezed. 

Brienne closed her eyes and sighed. She hadn’t even realized how tense and sore she was from all the hard driving she’d been doing the last few days. Even with one hand the massage was magical. But it was also making her feel squirmy with desire. She wondered if touching her like that was turning him on too? She got her answer moments later when she felt his lips on her neck. Brienne moaned and tilted her neck to give him better access. She felt his tongue on her skin and it made her start to throb between her legs. 

Her body was wild, raging with hormones and her brain had pretty much stopped working at that point. She had no idea what to do and couldn’t think, so she just let Jaime do whatever he wanted and tried to hold herself together as much as possible. She felt his hand move around to the front of her and then he worked it up under the cami. Her nipples were stiff and her breasts were aching before he even touched her. “Oh God,” she gasped, when Jaime finally took one of her tits in his hand. He was still kissing her neck at the same time and she could barely breathe yet again. 

Brienne arched a bit and leaned back against him as Jaime switched his hand to her other boob. She couldn’t help but wonder just how far he would go? Would he be able to hold back and keep taking things slow? It felt like torture, but at the same time it was exciting wondering how far they might push it. She most definitely wanted Jaime to fuck her and if he decided to keep going, she would let him - she had no intention of stopping him. But she also decided she wouldn’t try to entice him into more if he did decide to stop. 

His hand trailed from her tits, down her stomach and Brienne froze. Oh God, please, she begged in her mind. As if he’d heard her she felt his fingers work their way inside her pants and underwear, then slowly move down between her legs. “Fuck,” he moaned. “You’re so wet.” He wasn’t wrong. She knew her panties were already soaked with her desire. “I need to stop…” Jaime added, not sounding very convincing. He rubbed her lightly. “I really need to stop,” he groaned. 

Don’t stop, she was screaming in her head. But when Jaime pulled his hand away, she just turned and smiled at him as if he’d done the right thing. She felt compelled to make sure he felt like he’d made the right choice and for him to know she wasn’t upset. “It’s okay,” she said gently. “It’s okay,” Brienne added again, waiting to see in his eyes that he believed her. 

Finally Jaime sucked in a breath and nodded. Brienne sat up and then stood, putting some distance between them. Her body gave one last ripple, watching Jaime adjust himself when he stood. She tried not to stare at the bulge in his pants, but she couldn’t help herself. Maybe next time she could find the courage to touch him. Her heart thudded and Brienne realized that this taking it slow thing really wasn’t so horrible after all. It was mysterious and left her looking forward to finding out what would happen the next time - whenever that was. “I better go,” Jaime said, running his hand through his hair. Brienne followed him to the door. “I can’t kiss you tonight, I’m sorry,” he sighed. “I just… I want to, but I can’t.” 

“I understand,” she replied, giving him an encouraging smile. 

“Night Brienne,” Jaime said, starting to walk away. 

“Hey, we didn’t make plans for tomorrow,” she called after him. 

He turned and chuckled. “That’s not really why you asked me in,” Jaime said with a sexy smile. And for once Brienne didn’t care she’d been read so easily.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a short chapter! But I haven't posted in a while, so I wanted to give you guys something! Mwahhhh happy weekend!

Rockingham was everything she hoped it would be and within 5 laps she felt devastated the track was no longer part of the circuit she would be racing in. It felt incredible and she felt strangely at home driving it. There was something really cool about a one mile track, like it was more than a short track but nothing like a super speedway. Brienne immediately fell in love. 

Perhaps what made it even better though, was being out there with Jaime. He’d drove the track numerous times and gave her little tips through the headset as she lapped him several times. At first he seemed really content to just be out there and to be helping her, but about 80 laps into their day he picked up the pace and really started racing her. 

It was similar to the dirt track. Perhaps he was nervous at first and finally started to feel comfortable, she wasn’t sure, but he even got up the nerve to bump her a couple times and Brienne was seriously in heaven. 

All that changed around 45 minutes later. She was going full out, racing as hard as she could, really pushing the car and Jaime was surprisingly not too far behind her. Then all of a sudden… he wasn’t. “Fuck, Jaime? Talk to me, are you okay?” 

He had spun out and crashed into the wall on turn 4. It hadn’t looked bad, but with racing you never could tell. She felt her heart pounding because he still hadn’t responded and she picked up the pace to get back around and check on him. “Jaime? Jaime?! Talk to me, please?” She could see his car up ahead and it wasn’t moving. “Are you okay? Do I need to call the medic?” 

She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the car start to move and slowly limp towards the pit road. Jaime had arranged for one of his employees to haul the stock cars to the track and the young man had brought them up early that morning. They were waiting on pit road and he would be back around 2pm to take them back to the shop. The story Jaime had given him, was that Brienne wanted to practice over the weekend so he’d taken her and a couple cars to the Rock. So now the story would have to be that she’d wrecked one of them… She was glad he was okay, but her ego would take a hit if it got out that she’d wrecked a practice car all alone on the track. 

Brienne pulled her car to a stop behind his and undid her harness. She pulled off the steering wheel and then shifted and pushed herself up and out the window. Jaime was already out of his car and he looked angry. She hesitated a moment and then took a slight step backwards when Jaime kicked the car door and screamed “fuck” really loudly. 

Well, at least he’s not injured, she thought as she approached slowly. “You okay?” Brienne asked gently. 

“I’m fine,” he snapped. “Just fucking great.” Jaime kicked the car again. 

“You wanna talk about it?” She asked, risking the fury she knew was about to come. Brienne had seen a fiery tempered racer or two in her day. Usually the anger was because they had damaged their car and likely didn’t have the cash to fix it, or because they had missed out on the race purse. Clearly that wasn’t a problem in this case. 

“This was a stupid idea,” he snapped, his eyes flashing with anger. Clearly he was blaming her. “This is your fault.” Yep, he was definitely blaming her. “You pushes me back onto the track and clearly I can’t fucking drive a race car anymore,” he seethed. 

Brienne crosses her arms and held her ground. She wasn’t afraid of him. Not at all. “What? You’ve never wrecked a race car before? Oh wait… there was that time in Phoenix. And then that big one in Daytona. And Watkins Glenn… remember that one race you spun out 7 times and still finished in the top ten,” Brienne giggled. She couldn’t help it. Jaime had never been known for his skills on a road course, yet he was just that good that he still pulled off a great finish. 

Jaime was giving her a death stare. “That was before,” he growled. “That was during a race. Not out there, in clean air, turning a damn corner…” 

“What happened?” She asked. 

“I shouldn’t be out there, that’s what happened,” he snarled back. 

Brienne risked a step closer and pushed him even harder. “Stop being a fucking whiny baby. Did you expect to get back out there and be every bit as good as you were with no practice? Did you think you could just pick up where you left off without a bump or two along the way?” She got in his face. “Suck it up Princess. So what if today wasn’t perfect? So what if you tangled up some sheet metal? You chalk it up to a bad day and you try again.” 

“Easy for you to say,” Jaime retorted. “You have two hands that work, you’re not a goddam cripple.” 

“Oh boohoo,” Brienne replied, scowling at him. It wasn’t that she didn’t have any compassion, she very much did. She wanted to grab him and hold him and tell him it was all going to be fine. But she knew he had plenty of people in his life that already did that. He’d been coddled for too long and Jaime needed someone to get real with him. He deserved that and she would happily risk the relationship they were developing to make him realize he could still drive a race car. “You are so full of self pity and excuses. Own it, man up. This time didn’t work, but next time will be better because you will make sure of it.” Brienne was close to him and Jaime looked like he wanted to punch her or strangle her, yet she didn’t step back to be safe, she stayed. He needed to know she was not afraid to get real. 

He stared at her, glaring, seething, filled with anger. Then all of a sudden like a snake striking its prey his arm flew out, wrapped around her waist and pulled her against his body. Brienne gasped in surprise. Jaime spun her and shoved her up against the car. He was being rough yet there was no intent to hurt her in his eyes. That kind of fire was gone, replaced by a different kind of fire - the kind that made her knees feel weak. 

When his mouth came crashing down on hers Brienne was ready. He had her bent over the car just enough to have leverage over her, even though she was slightly taller. Jaime was kissing her so eagerly and passionately it was close to painful, yet in a good way that left her body burning from the inside out. 

What was happening reminded Brienne of that moment in a movie or TV show after a couple has a fight and it suddenly changes to passion and they end up having kinky, angry sex. She knew they wouldn’t be going that far, even if her body was completely willing already. Brienne let her mind drift to a sexy fantasy of Jaime tearing off her driver’s suit and taking her right up against the car on pit road of a deserted race track. It would have been fitting that’s for sure, but there was always the chance someone could see them or even get a photo… Why am I even thinking that far ahead? She wondered. They weren’t going to have sex right there… he would stop kissing her eventually… 

Jaime moved to her neck, but growled in frustration because the collar of her driver’s suit was in the way. So instead he moved higher and kissed along her jaw line. Brienne could feel his tongue tasting her skin and made her body hum. He stopped for a minute and looked at her. The desire in his eyes was so fucking sexy she could hardly stand it. She shifted her eyes and watched his hand as he ran it down her leg and then grabbed the back of her thigh and lifted it up over his hip, pushing their groin areas together. 

Even with the clothing between them she could feel his erection. There was a wild, unbridled feeling inside her that was new and terrifying. Brienne was always in control, always, but right then - he had her completely under his control and she knew she would do anything he wanted. 

Jaime was still looking at her as he slowly started to grind against her. Brienne moaned, much louder than intended, but she couldn’t hold it back. It felt so good, even without any of their skin touching, that she couldn’t imagine how good it would feel if they were naked. She bit her lip and closed her eyes and started to move with him, following his lead. “Fuck,” she gasped, feeling her body responding as the burning desire intensified. Brienne realized if they kept it up much longer she might actually orgasm. 

He started to kiss her again as they moved and Brienne couldn’t focus. There was so much going on to so many parts of her body she could barely remember to breathe anymore. It was hot, so hot and she felt dizzy. With one final thrust Jaime stopped and backed away from her. “That was your fault too,” he panted. “You fucking drive me crazy when you push back like that. Why aren’t you scared of me?” 

Brienne shrugged. “You’re a good man. I know you would never hurt me… and I’m locked in a big fat contract,” she joked. She took a couple of deep breaths after she spoke, still trying to regain her composure. Despite the fact he was still scowling, she could see a smile in his eyes. “I won’t let you get away with shit like that. It’s not you.” 

It caught him off guard how well she knew him already, she could see the uneasiness on his face. “We should go. I need to stop off at the office on the way home,” he said finally, breaking the silence. 

Brienne nodded. “On the way you’re going to tell me exactly what happened that made you wreck,” she said. He gave her a look. “And we’re going to figure out when you can get back out there again,” she added. 

“You’re impossible,” Jaime sighed, but he was finally smiling again and she knew it was a compliment.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since you guys were so patient and kind with the short chapter, here's a much longer one. I crammed a lot into this one so it's almost double the length of the last one:) Hope you enjoy!

On the way to the office Jaime explained exactly what had happened. He couldn’t grip the steering wheel very tightly with his prosthetic hand. It was okay when he was going slower, but when he sped up, he was essentially driving almost completely with his left hand. It worked fine for a while, but as his left arm started to get tired it was more difficult to hold the turns. Jaime admitted he’d been stubborn and wanted to try to keep up with her, but he just pushed himself a little further than he should have and finally his hand slipped. 

“You were practically keeping up with me, driving with one fucking hand,” Brienne muttered. “Yet you still had a snap show after you wrecked?” 

“I can’t drive a full race with one hand,” Jaime sighed. 

“Yeah, but there has to be some way… a device or different style of prosthetic…” Brienne protested. 

“This thing is the best money can buy, with state of the art technology. It’s not even supposed to be available. The fingers even move with my thoughts…” Jaime sighed again. “But I can’t make it squeeze hard enough to grip the wheel in the corners.” 

“Hmm,” she mumbled, lost in thought. If Jaime was that damn good driving with one hand, all he needed was a way to grip the wheel a bit harder and he could actually race again. The rest of the ride to the office she was lost in a fantasy of what it would be like racing with him in the cup series. She’d dreamed of it for years. Jaime was the one to beat and she wanted desperately to have her shot at him one day. Then the accident happened… and everything changed. 

There was something she had been wanting to ask him for a long time, something some people assumed about the accident but it could never be proved and since Jaime was the darling of the sport and dealing with enough already, it was never really pressed. “Jaime… did you wreck Aerys Targaryen on purpose?” she blurted out before she lost the nerve. He looked over at her and she immediately felt like shit, she had wounded him, she could see it in his eyes. “I’m sorry… it’s none of my business,” she retracted. “It just… he was an asshole… people were actually happy about it… but I just, well I didn’t think you were dirty like that. You didn’t need to be…” 

“No, I didn’t,” Jaime whispered. He was silent for a long time and Brienne wished she hadn’t brought it up. 

“Forget I said anything. Really. Let’s talk about something else… I really loved Rockingham,” she tried desperately to deflect. 

Jaime pulled the car over to the side of the road. “No, you went there… so how about you hear the truth. Yes, I wrecked him on purpose. Aerys Targaryen, my former teammate, is paralyzed and I’m missing a hand because I wrecked him on purpose.” 

There was a look of pain in his eyes that made her heart ache. “Why did you do it?” Brienne whispered. 

He rubbed his face with his hands and let out a deep sigh. “I walked in on a conversation that I shouldn’t have heard.” Brienne felt her heart start to pound. Jaime had never defended himself publicly, one way or the other. Aerys had called himself the King and Jaime had earned the name Kingslayer after the accident. People whispered it behind his back and some even called him that to his face, yet not once had he ever tried to defend himself. “All he had to do was win that race and he would have secured the championship… he was insane Brienne. I’m not just talking figuratively, I’m serious… the man was losing his mind. His crew chief was trying to talk him down, but Aerys kept repeating, ‘I’ll just kill them all.’ At first I thought he was just being dramatic, but the way he was driving that day - it was reckless. He didn’t give a shit who he had to take out - he was winning the race.” She felt sick to her stomach. “People could have got hurt… lots of people…” Jaime looked absolutely tortured. “I made a decision… I would catch him and make sure his car didn’t finish the race… it worked, but there were consequences…” Jaime hit the steering wheel hard with his prosthetic. 

“Why didn’t you tell anyone?” Brienne asked. “Why do you let people call you Kingslayer? Why don’t you tell them what really happened?” 

Jaime shrugged. “You’re the only person who knows the truth.” 

“But why? You have to tell someone. We have to tell people,” Brienne insisted. 

“No,” he snapped. “No…” He added softer. “He’ll never race again. He can’t hurt people anymore. It doesn’t matter…” Jaime turned and looked at her. “I just… I can’t… I just want it in the past.” There were tears in his eyes. 

Brienne reached out and touched his arm. “I knew you did it on purpose,” she said gently. “I always knew… but Jaime, you’re a hero… and I’m so sorry I ever allowed myself to believe any different.” 

“How could you have known?” he asked. Fuck, she was the one who was apologizing and he was making excuses for her. “But now you do, so can we drop it?” 

Brienne nodded. Jaime pulled the car back onto the road and they drove the rest of the way in silence. She was stuck between still feeling like shit for ever thinking he was anything less than a man of honour and feeling absolutely blessed that he trusted her enough to share a secret he’d never told another soul. When they arrived at the office he parked the car and then turned to her, “Please promise me you wont tell anyone?” 

“Never,” she shook her head. “It’s not my secret to tell, I swear to you - I won’t breathe a word to anyone.” Jaime leaned over and kissed her softly. It was risky doing it in public like that but the office was mostly deserted and he kept it quick. Not quick enough that she didn’t get a tingling sensation down her spine and a fluttery feeling in her chest. 

“Come, I’ll try to be quick,” Jaime said, hopping out of the car. 

Brienne followed and they made their way up to where his office was located. She took a seat in the reception area to wait and give him some privacy to make his calls and get done what he needed to do. Jaime needed to make some copies and he smiled as her before heading down the hall to the copy room.

There were 3 other offices that shared the same reception area and Brienne noticed two of the other doors were shut. One belonged to Robert Baratheon and the other to Tyrion. Guess the whole family is working on a Saturday, she thought. 

She was startled when Robert’s door swung open and out walked his wife Cersei, Jaime’s twin sister. She was strikingly gorgeous, the female version of Jaime, in looks at least. The cold glare Brienne got as the beautiful woman walked gracefully across the reception area and right into Jaime’s office without so much as a knock. Brienne smirked slightly, knowing Jaime wasn’t in there. 

She decided she wanted to avoid having to chat with Cersei if she came back out so Brienne went to Tyrion’s office door and knocked. “Come in,” he called out.

Brienne entered and he smiled, clearly much happier to see her than his sister had been. They made some idle small talk for a moment then he smiled wider. “Seems like you and my brother are getting along well, hmm?” 

Brienne blushed and looked down at the floor for a moment. Then she looked up, “yeah we really are… and I don’t want to mess it up… that’s why this is really, really difficult…” She had come up with an idea, but it involved betraying Jaime’s trust if it was going to work.

“What’s going on?” Tyrion looked concerned. “Is Jaime okay? Are you okay? Has he hurt you?” 

“No, God no… nothing like that…” Brienne took a deep breath and then spoke, “Jaime had been driving again. We went to a dirt track the other day and we just spent most of today at Rockingham.” 

Tyrion’s jaw dropped. “Are you fucking serious? How? You! You got him back in a race car?” Brienne shrugged and bit and shushed him, she didn’t want Jaime to overhear their conversation. 

“He doesn’t want anyone to know,” she said quietly. “He wrecked a car today so you might hear some rumblings that I messed up one of the practice cars…”

Tyrion chuckled, “I would have never believed it anyway.” 

They shared a smile and Brienne went on to tell him what had caused Jaime to wreck. “He told me you’re really good at researching and finding the newest, cutting edge technology and that you’re brilliant at solving problems… do you think you can find, or design something to help him grip the wheel so he can drive again?” 

Tyrion was nodding before she finished. “I already have some ideas in mind that I’ll look into.” 

Brienne was so grateful. “Thank you, so much. And please promise you won’t tell him anything until you come up with something that will work and I’ll fill him in that I told you.” 

“Deal,” Tyrion agreed. Brienne thanked him again and started to leave. But Tyrion stopped her. “Hey, you’re really good for him. Whatever you’re doing - don’t stop. And don’t let him push you away. Promise me that?” 

Brienne felt a little confused by Tyrion’s request, but she still agreed, “I promise.” 

When she entered the reception room again she headed towards Jaime’s door, hoping he would be back by then. She froze when she got close and then tucked up against the wall. “She looks like a man Jaime, have you looked at her? She’s not your type at all.” It was Cersei’s voice. 

She heard Jaime reply but couldn’t quite make out his words. It seemed like he must have disagreed with her by Cersei’s reply. “Yeah well, what’s the longest relationship you’ve had lately? A few weeks? And then what happens? You break them. Every one of them. And the damn PR team has to clean up your mess.”

“This is different,” Jaime snapped. “She’s different.” 

“Yeah, just like the last three women you tore apart,” Cersei replied. “But this one… she’s working for Lannister Motorsports for several years… so what happens when you break her heart?” 

“I won’t,” he protested. 

“You will,” Cersei pushed back. “And I’ll have to clean up your mess again.” There was silence for a moment. “Look at her Jaime… you gonna show up to gala dinners with that on your arm? You gonna still want her when all your clingy fangirls start throwing themselves all over you?” Her voice softened and Brienne immediately knew she was manipulating him. “I’m just trying to help you before it’s too late. Back away from her now, while you still can.” 

Brienne heard footsteps and ran for a chair so she wouldn’t get caught eavesdropping. Cersei ignored her completely and walked right out of the reception room towards the elevator. She sat there a little longer, lost in thought. On one side she had Tyrion telling her how good she was for Jaime and making her promise not to let him push her away and then she overhears Cersei telling him he’s going to break her heart. 

Slowly she got to her feet and turned towards the office door. Tyrion is a good guy and without even meeting her Brienne could already tell Cersei is a manipulator. She had to trust Tyrion and her gut and her heart, so she walked over and knocked on the door frame, then pushed open the office door. 

“Almost done?” she asked. 

“Unfortunately no,” he sighed. “This is going to take much longer than I expected. I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s fine, I’ll just call an uber to take me home,” Brienne said, forcing a smile, even though her stomach was doing somersaults. 

“I could drive you home and then come back,” he offered. 

“No, really… it’s fine. Finish your work and I’ll get myself home.” She started to leave and the next thing she knew he was around the desk and blocking her way. “What… what’s going on?” 

“I saw your shadow… I know you were by the door and heard my sister…” Jaime said, giving her a look. 

“I didn’t hear everything,” she muttered pathetically, looking down to avoid his eyes, worried he was angry or disappointed in her. 

When she looked up Jaime had moved closer so she instinctively took a step back. He took another step towards her and she once again stepped back. One more step from Jaime and her final step back had her legs against his desk. “Uh oh… looks like you have nowhere else to go,” he said, giving her a satisfied smirk. He moved even closer, yet again and Brienne held her breath. “Do you think she’s right?” he asked, his voice low and husky. His eyes were on her lips and Brienne’s heart was already going wild. “You think I’ll hurt you? Break your heart?” 

“I… uh… I hope not,” she stammered. Fuck, you idiot, get it together, she told herself. “No,” she added, with much more conviction. “I don’t think you will. She’s wrong. I know you… I trust you.” 

Jaime leaned in and whispered in her ear, “Maybe you shouldn’t.” He followed up by kissing her neck. “She’s right… I have broke a lot of hearts,” he added, leaning in more. He reached for her legs and indicated he wanted her to sit on the desk. Brienne hopped up and immediately he moved between her legs to get closer again. Jaime studied her face. “You’re not afraid of me and now you trust me?” Brienne nodded. “Why?” 

She met his eyes, “Because you need someone who does both of those things in your life.” Her words hung in the air for a moment. “We can just be friends if that’s what you want, but I will still trust you and I’ll never be afraid of you.” 

“Just friends,” he repeated. “Hell no.” Brienne felt the relief at his words before their lips touched, but it was only briefly because all the physical feelings he brought out in her took over. She was once again putty in his hands, her mind and body screaming for more. His one hand was up her shirt, groping a breast through her bra while his kissed her passionately. Brienne didn’t have much to compare him to, but she was pretty sure he was a far above average kisser. 

“God, I want you so bad,” he breathed in her ear. “So fucking bad.” Brienne spread her legs wider and allowed him to move even closer. “I could take you right here on my desk,” he said. “Or I could tear these pants off and go down on you…” She couldn’t speak. The thought of Jaime giving her oral was too much for her brain to handle. She wanted it, fuck she wanted it. He touched the button on her jeans, letting his fingers slip just inside the waistband. If only she could get out the words to give him permission, to encourage him to do whatever he wanted to… 

“No… this isn’t right,” he said, backing away from her. Fucking hell, Brienne cursed in her head. Why hadn’t she spoke up? All she had to do was say the word and his tongue would have been on her damn clit by that point. “You deserve better.” What just happened in his mind, she wondered. “This is what I’ve always done… too much, too fast…” Brienne tried to calm her racing heart. “I have more respect for you and I care enough to take this slow.” His eyes searched hers for understanding and any remorse she felt slipped away. She gave him a nod of understanding and they both took a deep breath. 

She very likely needed to take it slow every bit as much as he did. But it was so hard to convince herself of that once he got her hormones raging. “What are you doing tomorrow?” Jaime asked. 

Brienne couldn’t help but smile as she hopped down off the desk. “What? You wanna spend the whole weekend together?” She teased. Somehow she was learning how to flirt with him and it felt really good. 

“I was thinking maybe I could come over and, uh… help you prepare for your first interview with the press…” His voice trailed off and he gave her an apologetic look. “I’m so sorry, but I can’t hold them off much longer so I told Ygritte we will meet with her before testing on Monday.” 

Brienne knew it was inevitable but she was really enjoying the little bubble she was currently in and desperately wanted it to last a little longer. Sharing secrets and intimacy with Jaime, getting to drive almost every day without anyone bothering them… it was nice, but it wasn’t going to last and she had to accept that. “Fine, but you better bring alcohol,” she muttered. “I’m gonna need something strong to survive.” They had one more day of freedom and Brienne planned to make the best of it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew a racing fic could have so much smut? LOL Hope you guys enjoy this one! Thank you all so much for the support!

Jaime texted her the next morning and asked if late afternoon was okay for him to come over. She said that was fine and spent the rest of the morning cleaning up, even though there really wasn’t much to clean. She felt really nervous for some reason, and even though she’d been blaming it on the pending interview Brienne was pretty sure it was more than that. 

Things had been getting more and more heated between her and Jaime everytime they were together. He’d talked about taking it slow, but Brienne wasn’t honestly sure what that meant. How slow was slow for him? And did he just mean take it slow as in sex was off limits for a while? Sex, like full intercourse sex? Or oral sex too? The more she thought about it and all the possibilities and potential, the more nervous she got. But she was also getting extremely turned on as she made the list in her head of things they could do right away and things that would probably have to wait. 

The one thing she couldn’t get out of her mind was Jaime going down on her. In her rather limited experience with things of a sexual nature she’d only been given oral sex once. But she couldn’t possibly forget how good it had felt physically, and also the added pleasure of it feeling so naughty too. 

Somewhere along the path she’d taken in her mind Brienne realized that Jaime would be far more experienced than she was and she started to panic. What if they had sex and it wasn’t good for him? What if he didn’t have the patience to deal with her awkward fumbling? What if she had no idea what he wanted or liked or how to give him pleasure? 

Brienne grabbed her macbook and opened up Google. She typed in “What do men like” and hit enter. She clicked on a link called “16 Things men Like in a Woman More than Good Looks.” She quickly scanned the article. While it wasn’t what she’d been looking for there was some good advice in there about smiling, being real, flirting, being kind and… red lips. Well that’s a contradiction for me, she thought. How do I keep it real and paint on red lipstick when I never wear make up? 

She shrugged and went back to google. This time she typed in “What do men like sexually.” The first link that came up was “10 Things Men Want you to do in bed.” Use your hands… okay that seems straightforward, she thought. Initiate more often… well, she could maybe try… Jaime really had been the instigator pretty much every time but the drunk kiss. Try that thing I saw in a porno? Well fuck, Brienne had never watched porn. Should I start? She wondered, feeling anxious again about her lack of experience and knowledge. Lack of judgement… well that should be easy - what could she possibly find negative about Jaime? Nurturing sex… what the hell does that mean? She read the description - tender, loving, emotional connection blah blah blah. Brienne moved on - help him feel manly/confident… once again, shouldn’t be an issue, she knew Jaime oozed confidence. The next couple made her stomach do flip flops - love your own body and tell him what you want. Brienne had the confidence that her body was built for driving a race car, but she didn’t see herself a sexy. She had small boobs, insanely long legs and was probably a little too skinny. She sighed loudly. And she honestly could imagine telling Jaime what she wanted him to do. Oh well, baby steps. Take responsibility for your own pleasure… wait, what? Oh geez, the article was telling her to masturbate and figure out what she likes. Brienne blushed, thinking of the last time she’d got herself off… at Jaime’s house. She quickly closed the window and shut the laptop without finishing the article. The last tip would remain a mystery. 

Brienne started to wander around, lost in her fears and insecurities until the doorbell rang. She looked at the clock. It was only 2pm, was that late afternoon? Maybe it wasn’t Jaime. She walked to the door and pulled it up, sure enough he was standing there. “I finished up early so I came over… I hope that’s okay,” he said, smiling at her. That fucking smile. Even if she had of been upset it would have only took that damn grin to change her mind. 

“Of course it’s fine,” Brienne said, trying to sound calm and relaxed - the complete opposite of how she was actually feeling. “Come in.” 

“What were you up to? Am I interrupting?” he asked as he followed her inside. 

“No, nothing. I wasn’t doing anything,” Brienne replied, a little too quickly, which made him shoot her a strange look. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, looking at her suspiciously. 

“Yup, just dandy,” she said. Dandy? Who the fuck says dandy? Jaime looked even more suspicious and she knew she had to come up with something. “Oh fine, I’m just really nervous about meeting the press. It’s got me all jittery and weird.” It’s not a complete lie, Brienne told herself to relieve some of the guilt. 

“I worried you might be, but that’s why I’m here,” he said, smiling brightly. “I can teach you everything you need to know about dealing with the press and I’ll be with you for the first few interviews - so I can jump in if you start to freak out.” 

“Oh God,” Brienne groaned. “I’m gonna freak out, aren’t I? It’s gonna be humiliating.” 

Jaime touched her shoulder and squeezed gently. “I think you might surprise yourself. You’re smart and intuitive, I think you’ll do just fine with a little guidance.” Brienne took a deep breath and then went to the living room to get started. He went over everything she should expect. The first interview with Ygritte wouldn’t be too bad. She would ask how she felt when she was hired by Lannister Motorsports, how excited she was for the upcoming season, a bit about her past, her influences and heroes and she would definitely be asking about how it felt to be a female in a male dominated sport. 

“Ygritte is a great reporter and she’s respectful - she won’t put you on the spot with awkward questions,” Jaime assured her. “But some of the others along the way will. They can get really pushy and even cruel at times - you need to be prepared for that,” he warned. “If they’re pushing your buttons just say ‘no comment’ and get away from them. They want to get a reaction out of you or try to make you say something you shouldn’t.” He must have been able to detect how unnerved she was feeling. “It’s going to be fine. In a few weeks you’ll be an old pro.” She tried to give him a nod, but wasn’t feeling overly confident. “Oh, and one thing you always have to remember. HBO is our primary sponsor and they give us a shit ton of money. Always plug them whenever you can - the HBO car was great today instead of just the car was great, thanks to HBO for this fast race car, et cetera. They are really promoting some new show right now too, so I’ll get some details on that and you can throw that in there too… some fantasy thing with swords and dragons and incest… something about a throne…” 

“Ewww... that sounds pretty gross and dumb,” Brienne replied, wrinkling her nose at the incest part. 

Jaime shrugged, “It is HBO - so I’m sure there will be lots of tits and ass, and sex…” 

“But who wants to see family members getting it on,” she asked with a shiver. 

He laughed. “I know right? But lets hope it does well so our sponsor has lots of money to throw our way for the next 5 years.” They decided to order pizza for dinner and have a few beers, then chatted a little more about other types of questions she would get asked and what appropriate responses would be, as well as things she should avoid. Surprisingly, by the time they were done eating she was actually starting to feel a little better about things. 

The phone rang just after they opened their 4th can of Bud. Brienne already decided it would be her last because she wanted to make sure she was clear minded for the interview the next day. Brienne reached for the cordless phone and answered it, “Hello?” 

She had no idea who to expect but she certainly wasn’t at all expecting the voice she heard. “Hey, it’s Tormund.” 

“Oh… uh… hi,” she stammered, completely in shock. She couldn’t even risk looking at Jaime right then. “What’s up?” 

“I was just wondering if you would wanna get some dinner with me tonight? Or another night? Any night,” he said. Brienne was pretty sure her mouth was hanging open. “I really like you,” he added. “I think we’d be great together.” 

“Uhhh,” Brienne had no idea what to say. “I’m not so sure it’s a good idea right now.” She continued to avoid looking at Jaime. 

“Fuck, did he tell you to stay away from me?” Tormund grumbled. “He must have seen the way you were looking at me.” What the actual fuck? Brienne thought. Is he serious? “Well you don’t have to listen to him. He can’t keep us apart.” 

She decided to play dumb. “Who? What are you talking about?” 

“The boss man,” he replied quickly. “Lannister made Davos tell me I’d get fired if I go after you.” 

“Well all the more reason this is a bad idea,” Brienne gasped. “You can’t lose your job over me.” Jaime smacked her leg lightly. He gave her a look of curiosity and she shook her head, hoping he wouldn’t push. “Listen, you’re a really great guy and I hope we can be friends, but that’s all,” Brienne tried to sound as serious as possible. 

“Okay,” Tormund replied with a chuckle. “You want to play hard to get, it’s fine. I’m game. I’ll see you tomorrow at the track, night Brienne.” Before she could say bye he’d already hung up. What just happened? She asked herself, staring at the phone. 

“Tell me that wasn’t Tormund,” Jaime said icily. 

“It wasn’t Tormund…” She tried very unsuccessfully to lie. 

Jaime jumped up off the couch. “I’m fucking firing him. Right now. He’s done - fucking done.” His face was red with anger and his voice teemed with rage. 

“Jaime, Jaime… calm down,” Brienne insisted, standing up as well. “Did you really tell him not to pursue me?” She asked, crossing her arms. 

He stopped pacing and looked at her. “Yeah,” he replied. “I got Davos to break up your dance and let him know he’d be fired if he went after you.” 

“Why?” she asked. That had been the very first night they’d gone for drinks. She found it strange that Tormund never returned but he seemed to be acting normal the next day so she didn’t think any more of it. 

“Well, uh, he was making you feel awkward, I could tell,” Jaime started. “And you shouldn’t be dating a coworker right now - we have to focus on the season - no distractions.” 

It was actually quite amusing how matter of fact he sounded. “So… I can’t see a coworker… no distractions… and what exactly is this?” She asked, gesturing from her to him. 

“This is different,” he muttered. She gave him a look. “It is… I’m not on the crew…” 

“No, you’re just leading the whole thing,” Brienne interrupted with a smirk. 

Jaime sighed. “Okay fine… maybe I was a little jealous,” he admitted. “But still, he disobeyed my request and he deserves to suffer the consequences.” Jaime was getting fired up again, but not nearly as bad as the first time. 

“Don’t fire him,” Brienne pleaded. “Please don’t.” 

He looked wounded, “Why not? Are you interested in him?” 

“Of course not, you idiot,” Brienne snapped. She didn’t mean to sound so angry, but he really was being a dumbass. “I want to win and he’s a great jackman. That crew is incredible together and I really like them. Please don’t mess with that.” 

“But he…” Jaime started again. Something from her earlier research came to mind and Brienne knew what she had to do to shut him the fuck up. She took two quick steps and planted a kiss on him in the middle of whatever he was going on about. “Mmmm,” he mumbled, resisting only for a split second until he clued in to what was happening. 

It only took another split second for things to really heat up. Jaime pulled her close and kissed her passionately. The first time their tongues touched she moaned into his mouth. She could taste the beer they’d been drinking as she kissed him back hungrily. Her body was on fire almost immediately and all her thoughts from earlier started to swirl around in her mind. Every time she felt his tongue brush hers she wondered how it would feel on her clit. She knew she was wet and Brienne squirmed against him. The movement seemed to drive him wild and Jaime broke away from her mouth and grabbed her shirt, pulling it off over her head. He yanked his own off as well and Brienne moaned again. He was so fucking sexy. She reached out and placed a hand on his chest where she could feel his heart pounding just as hard as hers. 

Jaime leaned in and drew his tongue along her collarbone, then sucked lightly on her neck. She let her hands trail down his chest, feeling his strong, muscular body. When Brienne got to the top of his jeans she stopped. She really wanted to touch him, but she was nervous. She held onto his waistband, her fingers just slighty inside, brushing his lower belly, and Jaime groaned. He reached down and expertly undid his button and fly with just his left hand, then reached around to grab her ass. 

Brienne froze. Her hand was inside the elastic band of his boxers now and Jaime had freed things up for her. Did he want her to touch him? Of course he does, you fool. She held her breath and decided to just go for it. She could have reached inside the boxers, but instead she moved her hand to the outside and gripped him through the cotton. A low moan escaped his throat and Brienne felt her own body respond with a ripple of pleasure. His dick was hard, thick and full in her hand. She rubbed down his entire length and then gently over his balls. “Fuck,” he hissed, sounding so turned on it made her ache. 

Jaime quickly tugged off the jogging pants she was wearing, leaving her in nothing but her bra and panties, but Brienne was too distracted to feel self conscious right then. He led her back to the couch, kicking off his jeans along the way, then laid down and pulled her on top of him. She straddled him at the waist and with her heart beating wildly in anticipation she settled with his erection pressing right between her legs. 

He shifted his hips, rubbing against her and Brienne gasped. He did it a few more times and she had to grip the couch and bite her lips to risk screaming with pleasure. “Faster,” she moaned, completely lost in the moment. All she wanted was for him to get her off - she was too far gone. Jaime held her hips and sped up his movements. She started to grind against him at the same time, pushing herself even closer to the edge of bliss. It wasn’t until she was almost there that Brienne realized she was about to come and froze. 

“It’s okay,” Jaime whispered soothingly. “Just enjoy it.” He was still moving and even though she’d stopped it was too late to hold back the explosion building inside her. 

“Oh fuck,” she moaned as the orgasm hit her and sent pleasure coursing through her body. Brienne closed her eyes and let herself feel all the bliss and ecstasy that had taken over her body. 

But when it was over and she finally opened her eyes she was mortified. Jaime was laying there, looking up at her with a lazy half smile, he seemed completely calm but she was freaking out. “Oh woah, hey,” he said quickly. “Brienne… hey, it’s okay… talk to me… your eyes are crazy right now.” 

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled. “I’m so sorry.” 

“What are you apologizing for? That was so sexy,” he moaned. Jaime sat up and slipped out from under her. He picked up their clothes and handed her shirt and pants. Then he started to get dressed. “Don’t ever apologize for that,” he said. “It’s been a long time since I’ve felt that turned on.” 

Brienne was confused. Why was he getting dressed? “What? What are you doing?” She stammered. 

Jaime pulled his jeans up and struggled to tuck himself into them. “I think we’ve gone far enough for tonight,” he said. 

“But… but… I did… and you didn’t… I don’t understand…” she mumbled. 

Jaime sat down beside her. “I have no expectations Brienne,” he said gently. “Tyrion told me to take it slow, for both of us and I know now that he’s right.” Jaime touched her face. “If you want more tonight we can… but I think you’re nervous and maybe even a bit scared.” She slowly nodded, he was exactly right, but she felt awful that she got to come and he hadn’t got the same release. “You have to know that what just happened was incredible for me. I’m used to a quick fuck and see ya later. This is new and exciting and you turn me on like crazy.” 

Brienne felt like she was in the middle of a dream. What he was saying… it was mind blowing. “Are… are you sure it’s okay to stop?” She didn’t like feeling so unsure of herself but she desperately needed just a little more reassurance from him. 

“Absolutely,” Jaime said with a smile. “But I’m going to head home now, okay?” 

A suddenly flash of panic struck her and Brienne was shocked by the need for him to stay. It wasn’t even fair to ask, but she couldn’t stop herself. “I don’t want you to go yet,” she blurted out. “We’ve had a lot of beer, maybe some coffee first?” She tried to add the excuse on the end, but the truth was she just needed his presence a little longer. 

“I could do that… but maybe I could take a cold shower while you make coffee?” He requested.

Brienne nodded eagerly. “Second door on the left,” she said as she pulled her clothes back on. With a smile and a great feeling of relief she headed to the kitchen to make coffee.


	12. Chapter 12

Jaime could sense Brienne’s nerves as soon as she walked in the trailer. He decided to have the interview done at the track because he figured she would feel more comfortable there, so they were in one of the trailers waiting for Ygritte. Before he had a chance to offer some calming words the wild red headed woman bust through the door. “Good morning Sweetcheeks,” she said, giving Jaime a big hug. “Today is gonna be a great day,” she exclaimed. “Where is he? What’s his name? Who’s this?” Ygritte gestured towards Brienne. 

Jaime smirked, “This is Brienne, Brienne Tarth.” He gave Brienne a reassuring smile. “Ygritte, I’d like you to meet Lannister Motorsports newest star.” 

“You’re shitting me,” Ygritte gasped, looking at Brienne and then back at him. “A woman? You hired a woman?” Jaime nodded. “Oh my God, you fucking hired a woman,” she gushed. “Just when I thought I couldn’t love you anymore.” Ygritte smacked his ass and Jaime rolled his eyes. He’d decided to tone down the flirting for Brienne’s sake. He didn’t want to do anything to make her feel even more uncomfortable. 

After the ass slap came a hard punch. “Ouch,” Jaime spat. Brienne was eying them both, waiting silently. “What was that for?” 

“You could have warned me asshole,” Ygritte snapped with fire in her eyes. “This is huge. This could be my biggest article of the season and I’m not prepared. I didn’t come up with questions to interview a female driver.” She started to pace. 

Jaime grabbed her shoulders and stopped her. “Relax, you’re making Brienne even more nervous. You’re a great reporter - you’ll do this interview on the fly and it will be great.” He led her to the chair across from Brienne. “Sit,” he demanded. Ygritte did as she was told. “Ygritte, I would like you to meet Brienne, Brienne - Ygritte." He watched the two women shake hands and exchange pleasantries. "Now, you both need to take a deep breath and let’s get this show on the road. This is our last day of testing here and we have work to get done.” 

He took a seat off to the side to listen. Within minutes he was completely captivated. It was apparent that the two women had made an instant connection from a shared experience of trying to make it to the top in a male dominated industry. He was right when he said Ygritte would be fine winging it and he was also right when he said Brienne would be just fine. She was more than fine, she was spectacular. She answered every question perfectly. She said exactly the right thing, but there was no acting involved. Brienne was 100% genuine. She didn’t have to make up the answers - she just had to speak the truth. 

“I’ve heard ‘no’ so many times. I’ve been told I’ll never make it. I’ve been taunted and made fun of every step along the way. I want other women, other young girls, to know that it really is possible to live out your dreams if you keep working hard.” Jaime smiled listening to Brienne speak. He honestly hadn’t considered what a positive impact Brienne would have on the future of the sport, simply because she was a woman. He had been far too distracted by all the further challenges she would face. But the way she was speaking right then, to Ygritte who was just as captivated as Jaime, made him see things from a much more positive perspective. 

It wasn’t going to be easy, not even close, but it would be worth every difficult step and Jaime once again knew he’d made a perfect decision when he hired Brienne. The interview was winding down and Jaime checked the time. It had been almost an hour and it felt like no time at all. “Listen, I know we didn’t plan any sort of photoshoot, but would you let me get a picture of you in front of your car in your driver’s suit?” Ygritte asked. “I guess I should be asking the boss, hmm?” She turned to Jaime. “What do ya say?” 

Jaime shrugged, “If Brienne agrees, I’m okay with it.” 

Brienne nodded. “Just give me a minute to get changed.” 

“Yeah, I’ll wait outside,” Ygritte replied. 

“Hey, while you’re waiting, how about you go find that fucking cousin of yours and tune him up,” Jaime said, catching her before she left. 

“What’s he done now?” Ygritte sighed. 

“Just go talk to him, he’ll tell you everything,” Jaime instructed. “You can remind him how much trouble you went to to get him a job and how you’ll kick his ass if he fucks it up.” 

Ygritte grumbled something as she left the trailer. “She’s Tormund’s cousin?” Brienne asked with a laugh. “Guess I do see the similarities now that you mention it.” 

Jaime wandered over to her. He didn’t want to talk about Tormund anymore. He settled his hands on her hips. “You… were… incredible,” he sighed. “Seriously, you didn’t need my help at all.” 

“You did help,” she said softly, looking at him. “You do help… just being here… you make me feel… calmer.” 

Jaime knew they didn’t have time and he knew it was risky, but he kissed her anyway. He couldn’t help himself. One kiss wouldn’t hurt, then he could spend the rest of the day focusing on what they were really there for. At least that’s what he told himself, but when their lips met he wanted more - so much more. 

He’d been able to find the strength to keep things going at a slow pace, but it was getting more and more difficult every time. He needed to talk to Tyrion and see how slow was slow. Jaime had known she wasn’t ready the night before and that’s what made it much easier on him to stop. But when he drew back then and saw the lust consuming her eyes it made him feel completely feral. The things he wanted to do to her - right there in the trailer where anyone could walk in… 

Jaime closed his eyes and took a long deep breath. “I’m gonna leave so you can get changed,” he said slowly, with his eyes still closed. “If I look at you again right now I’ll have to kiss you again…”

“But I want you to kiss me again,” Brienne interrupted, her voice low and flirty. His fucking dick twitched in response. 

Jaime groaned. “You aren’t helping.” He turned his back and then opened his eyes to head towards the door. “You better be free tonight Tarth,” he called over his shoulder before quickly getting the hell out of there while he still could. 

While Brienne got changed and met Ygritte to get some photos Jaime called Tyrion. “Hey, are you alone?” he asked. 

“I’m at the office but I’m alone, yeah,” Tyrion replied. “What’s up?” 

My damn dick, Jaime thought, adjusting himself quickly. “Uh, I have a question… when you said to take it slow…” 

Tyrion groaned before he even finished. “Dude, it’s been less than a week.” 

“I haven’t done anything… like, I mean, we haven’t had sex,” Jaime whispered, looking around to make sure he was out of earshot to anyone around. “But… how do I know when? And what do I do next? We’ve been together every single day and we’ve done stuff… but I’ve stopped every time… and I don’t know if I can keep doing it.” 

“You’re kinda pathetic, you know that?” Tyrion sounded amused. “Listen, when you’re with a woman you just want to fuck what do you do?” 

“Uhhh,” Jaime wasn’t sure where his brother was going with the question, but he answered anyway. “Well normally I go to their place, we fuck and I get out of there as soon as I can without appearing to be a complete asshole.” 

“So you do the opposite then,” Tyrion stated. 

“The opposite?” He had no idea what Tyrion meant. 

“Jaime, seriously, show her she means more to you than a quick fuck… if she does mean more to you?” Jaime confirmed that she did. “So invite her to your place. Don’t have sex with her, but ask her to stay. Sleep with her. Hold her. Do whatever feels good - but don’t fuck her. Let her know she special.” Jaime pondered Tyrion’s advice… it sounded like a good plan - if he could survive it without his balls shrivelling up and dying. “Do you think she’s ready for sex?” 

 

Jaime shook his head as he replied. “I think she’s getting there, but not quite ready. But I can tell she’s nervous and maybe that’s all it is… I don’t know.” 

“Give her a little more time,” Tyrion instructed. “Try what I suggested - I think you’ll find it really helps her understand your intentions and then… let things happen naturally and see where it goes.” He paused for a moment. “Jaime, don’t screw this up, please? There’s something really special about this one.” 

Jaime agreed, then they chatter more about work stuff until he saw Brienne and Ygritte were done. He hung up with Tyrion and then dug into the day’s work. It was a fantastic final day of testing and by the time they pulled the last practice car off the track everyone was feeling very satisfied. 

When everyone started to make plans to go out Jaime declined. He didn’t realize until later, when almost everyone else had left, that Brienne had declined as well. “You’re not going out with the guys?”

“Nah, it’s been a long day… I just want to get home and take a long shower,” she sighed, pushing her sweaty strands of hair back off her face. 

“Oh, you’re tired…” Jaime muttered, trying not to sound quite as pathetic and disappointed as he felt. 

“Well, maybe a little, but I’m sure a shower will perk me up,” Brienne replied quickly. The relief hit him hard, as did the fact that she clearly wanted to spend time with him later as much as he wanted to spend time with her. 

“Will you come to my place tonight?” he asked. 

Brienne nodded, “I would like that. Can I bring something for supper?” 

Jaime thought for a moment, “You like Thai? There’s a place at the last stop light before my turn. You can order anything you want, I’ve pretty much had everything on the menu and there’s nothing I don’t like.” 

“I do, but I’m pretty boring so I’ll likely be pad thai and spring rolls,” she said, giving him an apologetic look. 

“My fav,” Jaime replied, giving her a smile. “So I’ll see you in a few hours.” 

They said their goodbyes and Jaime headed home to have a shower himself. By the time he had showered, changed, made a couple of quick phone calls and submitted a flight plan for his private jet, he didn’t even have time to start pacing when the doorbell rang. Brienne was standing there in jeans and a plain white t-shirt, but he noticed it seemed to be tighter than she usually wore and pulled across her chest. Normally she easily disguised her womanly figure under baggy clothing or her driver’s suit. Jaime smile, “Come in.” 

They set up the food in the living room and decided to relax and watch a movie while they ate. When he heard her laughter Jaime was so happy they’d picked a comedy. She had the most beautiful laugh and he could barely focus on the movie because he just wanted to watch her. 

By the time the movie ended it was getting late. Somehow they had stayed far enough away from each other to avoid one of their usual makeout sessions. Jaime had to keep his distance for a little longer because he wanted to ask her something. “So, we have a couple of days before we need to fly out to California, to give the rigs time to haul the equipment out to Fontana…” He started. “And Ygritte said she would be a few days preparing the article but she wanted to get it out before we hit the track out west and everyone finds out…” The testing at Charlotte had been private, but out in Fontana all the ford drivers tested together so the cat would be out of the bag as to who Jaime had hired. “So, uh… I was wondering if you would maybe wanna fly out early with me… tomorrow… and spend some time in LA before the entire world starts to recognize you?” 

“Tomorrow?” Brienne looked shocked. “You want to spend a couple days together? In Los Angeles?” It bothered him how unsure she looked and the lack of confidence he could see in her. It was as if she couldn’t believe that he would want to spend time with her. It made him realize that maybe Tyrion’s plan really was what they needed. 

“If you want to… I booked take off on my jet for 2pm….” Jaime offered more details. 

“Your jet… of course you have a private plane, you’re Jaime fucking Lannister,” she sighed. “Oh but wait… even if people don’t recognize me - they’ll recognize you, so we’ll still get mobbed and photographed.” 

Jaime shook his head. “There aren’t as many racing fans out that way. People go to LA to look for movie stars, not race car drivers. If I throw on a ball cap and make sure my prosthetic is covered chances are slim anyone will know who I am at a glance.” 

“You’ve thought this through?” She looked at him for explanation. 

“I’m gonna head out tomorrow either way, I’ve already filed the flight plan,” Jaime said. “But I really would love it if you came with me.” 

“Okay then,” she replied with a nod. “I’ll go with you. I uh… I guess I probably should get home and pack…”

Brienne started to stand and Jaime reached out and grabbed her arm gently. “Hey… stay tonight, please?” He looked up at her with hopeful eyes. 

“Tonight? Overnight?” She looked even more confused and unsure than she had before. And that little bit of fear was back in her eyes again too. 

“I don’t mean… like… I’m not asking… I don’t want to, ya know, have sex… I mean I do,” he quickly clarified. Jaime groaned, “I am completely fucking this up.” He took a deep breath. “Just stay, sleep with me - just sleep. Let me hold you…” Jaime’s voice trailed off. He was scared to look at her because he was sure she was looking at him like he was a crazy fool. “Brienne… I just want you to know it’s not just about a quick fuck or two… or three,” he said, finally looking up at her. “We’ll get there eventually, I hope… but I can wait until you’re ready.” 

She slowly sunk back down to the couch. “Sometimes I think I’m ready… but then I panic a bit,” she sighed. “Are you sure you want to do this?” Brienne asked. “Can you handle laying together, touching… and not want more?” 

“Oh I’ll want more,” Jaime chuckled. He reached out and touched her thigh. “I want more every time I lay eyes on you. But I’ll be fine with whatever happens.” 

“Okay, I’ll stay,” she whispered. “But do you mind if I go to bed now? I’m really tired,” she finished with a yawn. 

Jaime stood and offered her a hand. “Me too.” He led Brienne down the hall to his room and closed the door behind them. There was no one else in the house and he didn’t have pets, but it just felt right to shut the world out so it was just the two of them. 

“Do you, uh… have a t-shirt I can sleep in?” she asked, tentatively. Jaime grabbed one from his dresser and gave it to her. While she went in the bathroom to change he stripped down to his boxers. He pulled the blankets back and climbed in to wait for her. When she came out he was pretty sure he’d made the biggest mistake of his life. The shirt just covered her ass, but her sexy, long legs were bare. He wasn’t positive, but he knew chances were good she’d taken off her bra as well. She looked so fucking good he started to get a chub on in seconds. 

Brienne climbed in and lay on her back. She seemed unsure of what to do so Jaime helped. “Roll over and I’ll hold you.” He was sure he caught a hint of a smile before she turned away from him. “I apologize now,” he said as she settled her ass against his groin. “I’m sure it’ll go away once we’re sleeping,” he joked. Brienne shifted a bit, getting more comfortable. “Well, not if you keep that up,” he groaned. 

Jaime pulled her close and tucked his chin on her shoulder. He slipped his hand under the shirt and rested it on her belly. He felt her tremble against him and it was so sexy he had to take a couple of deep breaths to calm himself. They lay there quietly for a moment and Jaime closed his eyes, but he felt her shift again and his eyes flew open. Brienne had moved her hand between their bodies and was grasping his shaft through the cotton boxers. “Fuck,” Jaime moaned. “What are you doing?” 

Brienne rolled over and pushed down the blankets so she could see him. Jaime let his eyes trail down to his own groin where there was a massive tent in his underwear. “I want to help,” she replied, looking at him, so innocently with her big blue eyes. He saw her hand shake a bit as she reached for him again and rubbed him up and down. 

“You don’t have to,” Jaime said, reaching out to put his hand over hers. It increased the pressure on his cock and he shifted. Brienne gave him a look - it was her stubborn look that told him she had already made up her mind and he might as well just give up. His dick throbbed in her hand and she smiled. She hooked a finger inside his waistband indicating she wanted them pulled down. Jaime helped and watched as his dick bounced free from it’s restraints. 

Once he was completely exposed to her Brienne looked nervous again. That’s when he realized she didn’t know what to do, which also reminded him just how inexperienced she really was. Jaime took her hand and put it on his shaft, then put his own hand around hers. He pulled so his cock was straight up and down, then showed her the motion he liked. Then he let go so she could try it herself. It wasn’t perfect by any means, but she did fine. He was already halfway there before they started and felt like he could have came the second she touched his dick. 

 

“Oh fuck,” he sighed, closing his eyes to enjoy how incredible it felt. Jaime was so turned on she had him on the edge in barely a couple of minutes. “Oh God, faster,” he moaned. When she sped up just a bit he felt his balls start to tighten. In a few more strokes he was done. Jaime grunted as cum shot out of his dick onto his chest a stomach. He sighed and opened his eyes to see more ooze out and run down onto Brienne’s hand. Jaime tried to distract himself from his perverted wish that she would lick if off her hand, by quickly reaching across to his nightstand for a couple of tissue. 

They both cleaned themselves up and Jaime pulled up his boxers. Brienne moved back into position and he hugged her tight. “You really didn’t have to do that,” Jaime whispered. The long day, the excitement and his orgasm had him really tired all of a sudden. 

Of course her response was perfect. “I know,” she replied, finding his hand and slipping her fingers through his. “You can make it up to me sometime.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 and it's a lot of smut, definitely NSFW :) I'm so superstitious about the unlucky number 13 and I know people don't usually leave reviews on smut anyway, but I do hope you guys like this chapter. I feel its a new level of smut for this fic... I'm nervous! You guys have been so amazing though so I def hope you enjoy!

“Wow this place is… gorgeous,” Brienne gushed as they stepped into the room. “Shit, Jaime… how much did you pay for this?” 

“A lot,” he admitted with a shrug. “But we were lucky to even find a place and if it makes you feel better, it’s actually not that much more than the place we would have been staying for a couple of days out in LA.” Brienne looked skeptical. “Don’t worry, I have a bit of fun money,” Jaime joked. He’d spent a lot of his own savings to build his new race team, but he certainly wasn’t hurting for money at all. 

“I can’t believe how much snow is out there already,” Brienne sighed. Jaime walked over to the huge window and looked out. There wasn’t much to see but a complete whiteout of snow. 

“I’m really sorry about all of this. We should have been sweating our asses off on Rodeo Drive by now,” Jaime turned to her with an apology. Everything had been going so well that morning. They had spend the night snuggled up together and it didn’t feel awkward at all when they woke up. It felt natural. Brienne went home and packed up, he picked her up a few hours later and they headed for the airport. 

It wasn’t until just over an hour into the flight that everything went to shit. They hit some nasty turbulence and had to divert their course slightly, but the diversion led them into a huge unexpected storm in the Rockies. They ended up having to land at a small private airport in Colorado, not far from Vale. The only places to stay were chalets and ski resorts, but with Ski season starting up they really had got lucky to find any place at all. 

The pilot stayed at the airport in the Pilot’s lounge and said he would let them know as soon as they were cleared to leave again, but the weather reports suggested they might be snowed in a couple of nights. Jaime was hoping the reports were wrong, or they would have some explaining to do when they were late for Fontana testing. 

“It’s okay,” Brienne said. “I’ll be sweating enough in the car. The snow is kinda nice - if there wasn’t so damn much of it.” She looked around the room and then spotted the bathroom. “I think I’m gonna have a quick shower if you don’t mind?” 

“Sure, I’ll take my turn when you’re finished.” He watched her dig through her suitcase and head into the bathroom with a bag of toiletries. While she was showering Jaime started putting things away and getting the room settled. There was a king 4 post bed and a large couch so they could sleep separately… or together. He thought about how good it had been to just hold her the night before. He woke a few times and just watched her sleep for a while. She smiled when she was dreaming and she didn’t snore, but made these really cute sighing sounds once in a while. 

He had thought it would have been really difficult to have her that close and not want to fuck her with every fibre of his being but even though he could have easily got there if he let himself, Jaime was actually able to enjoy the intimacy and it felt really good. Brienne had thanked him the next morning and he knew she had been affected by what they had shared as well. 

“Look,” Brienne said excitedly as she emerged from the bathroom with wet hair. “They have these big white fluffy robes. I’ve always wanted to stay somewhere with fluffy robes.” She spun around in a very “girly” way and it was interesting to see that side of her. It was sinking in just how complex this woman really was. 

Jaime smiled at her excitement. He’d stayed many places with robes, but this was new for her and it was really cute. “Well I guess I better get showered so I can put mine on too.” He was in and out of the shower in less than 10 minutes. After drying off he slipped on the robe and nothing else. He felt a pang in his groin area as he wondered if Brienne was naked under her robe as well. 

He checked his reflection in the mirror and noticed there was something different - Jaime realized he looked happy, in a way he wasn’t sure he’d ever felt before. It was written all over his face. He also realized that it presented a potential problem… others would notice and he wasn’t sure he could possibly hide something so truly genuine. 

He left his prosthetic on the counter. He was normally rather self conscious about anyone seeing him without it, but with Brienne he honestly didn’t care. He knew it wasn’t something that would bother her or make her awkward, in turn making him uncomfortable. It had never been a thing between them like it was with others. His sister Cersei hated seeing his stump. She would tell him to put the prosthetic back on or avoid looking at it. It made her crazy that her twin brother wasn’t “whole” anymore. But Brienne didn’t have that sort of vanity. Jaime decided not to compare Brienne to his sister anymore - it was very clear who would win in almost every comparison. 

When he walked out of the bathroom he saw Brienne was back at the window, staring out into the white swirls. He wandered over and wrapped his arms around her from behind. She sighed and relaxed in his embrace. “Whatcha thinking about?” he asked. Jaime took a deep breath and enjoyed her freshly showered scent. 

“I just can’t believe I’m here… with you,” Brienne replied, sounding very wistful. “Jaime… I’ve watched you since I was a kid and you were a rookie. The only race I ever missed was when I had appendicitis and had to have surgery. I begged them to get me a TV or radio so I could watch the end and they told me I had to rest. You won that race, it was Darlington, and it took me weeks to forgive my dad.” Jaime knew exactly what race she was talking about. He could remember every single one of his wins like it was yesterday. “I never thought I would meet you, let alone drive for you and… be here… like this…” 

“Like what?” Jaime whispered in her ear. He found the tie of her robe with his left hand and slowly undid it. “You never imagined us doing this?” he said, reaching inside to fondle one of her breasts. Brienne leaned back against him and sighed. He let his hand trail lower, pleased to find she was indeed completely nude. “You didn’t think I would be touching you like this?” Jaime asked as he felt between her legs. She was wet and it made his body shudder from head to toe. He was trying so hard to play it cool, but she affected him so deeply, making it very difficult to hold himself together. 

“Lately I haven’t really imagined anyone doing that, let alone it being you,” Brienne admitted. Her voice sounded a bit timid and embarrassed. 

“Guess I’m just a very, very lucky guy,” Jaime replied, before kissing her shoulder. The taste of her skin put an idea in his mind and once the seed was planted there was no going back. He needed to taste her again, but not just her skin - he needed to taste her unique, womanly flavour. Just the thought consumed him and took control of his body, leaving his dick hard. 

He prayed she would let him go down on her as he led her to the couch. With one hand he pushed the robe off her shoulder, exposing her long, lean, unique body. Her fucking legs were endless and so sexy. Jaime knew there weren’t many women on the planet that could rival those legs. They were muscular from driving, but still so graceful, perfectly suited to the rest of her body. 

“Lay down,” he said, gesturing to the couch. He couldn’t bring himself to ask in words if he could lick her pussy, so he did it another way instead. Once Brienne had laid down and he gently eased her legs open, then positioned himself properly, he leaned in to make his intentions known, then looked up at her and waited. It was the longest couple of seconds of his life before she finally gave a little nod. 

Permission was granted and it was an amazing gift. Her body was trembling before he even got in his first lick. Jaime started low and licked slowly to the top of her slit, eliciting a low moan from Brienne that made his groin ache even more. He licked again, delving his tongue just slightly inside. She whimpered this time and he felt her thighs tense. “Relax,” he said gently, popping up to look at her. “You’re gonna love this, I promise.” Brienne had tears in her eyes, but she nodded in understanding, giving him the go ahead to continue. Jaime wasn’t concerned about her wet eyes because the expression on her face was not sadness or fear - it was bliss. 

With a smile he dove back in and started slow once again. The smell of her was intoxicating. There was the scent of soap, mixed with her own natural musky odor and it made him feel crazy with lust. He lightly nibbled her folds, just on the outside at first, then he spread her wider and started to explore more deeply. The taste was even better than the smell, she was simply delicious, just like he’d known she would be. 

Brienne wiggled as he slipped his tongue deep into her and pulled it out slowly. The squirming was a reminder of how turned on she was and it was encouraging as opposed to irritating. Jaime worked his way to her clit, very slowly, at a torturous pace for both of them. He desperately wanted to make her come and taste the sweetness that would come with it. Oral wasn’t every guys thing, but Jaime had always enjoyed going down on a woman. It was even better with her because it was clear she hadn’t had much experience with being orally pleasured which made him want to make sure he did a really amazing and thorough job. 

Jaime dipped the tip of his tongue inside her slit again and found her nub, hard and swollen. “Fuck,” she hissed as he slowly moved his tongue over her most sensitive area. Her legs started to tighten against his head and the squirming intensified. Jaime rubbed her leg with his left hand, encouraging her to relax again. She took the hint and the vice like grip on his skull loosened once again. 

He licked her again and her body shuddered. She made a little whimpering sound and then started to pant as Jaime continued. It was clear she was getting close so he slipped his left hand between her legs and touched her opening with two finger tips. Brienne gasped and whimpered yet again while he eased his fingers inside of her. She was so slick and wet with lubrication it was dripping down onto his hand and Jaime lost focus for a moment. His dick was so hard, aching to fuck her in a way he’d never felt before. 

He pushed himself to finish her off before he went completely insane, blinded by lust. Jaime started to fuck her with his hand while he focused his mouth on her clit, moving between licks and light sucks. There was a brief moment when Brienne was completely still and silent which was followed by her body jumping and a low, sexy moan from the back of her throat. Somehow she got even wetter as the orgasm took her and seconds later Jaime could feel her pussy throbbing against his fingers. He moved away from her clit, but left his fingers inside her, then watched her face as she came. 

Jaime was enjoying every second of watching her, even though his cock was begging for his full attention. Of course he wanted desperately to bury his dick inside her and thrust, but they just weren’t there yet so he held on a little longer until she finally opened her eyes. Jaime slipped his hand from between her legs. He stood and met her eye, then put one finger in his mouth, sucking off her wetness before wiping his hand on the side of the robe he was wearing. 

He desperately needed to take care of his raging hard on, but he froze when Brienne sat up and dropped to her knees in front of him. It was clear what she was planning, even before she reached for the tie and undid it. Somehow, even though he was mostly blinded by his hormones, he realized something was off. She was avoiding his eyes. “Look at me,” Jaime demanded. When she looked up he took a quick step back. “Brienne,” he whispered. “Why? You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do,” Jaime said, reaching for her hand to help her stand. “I would never ask you or expect anything you’re not comfortable with.” 

Her eyes dampened. “But you’ve been so giving and kind to me… I just… I feel bad I can’t do the same for you,” she said, looking down. 

“I want to do those things to you,” Jaime insisted. “Not because I expect anything in return, but because I enjoy making you feel good.” 

“I’m sorry,” she sighed. “I’ll get there… I just hope you don’t run out of patience with me.” 

“Never,” Jaime replied quickly. “This… the way we’re doing this… it’s the fucking sexiest form of torture I’ve even been involved in. I love not knowing if this might be the time we finally fuck or if we’ll wait a little longer. I love helping you get off, even if that’s where it ends. Don’t ever think you’re doing anything wrong - this all feels incredible.” He reached for her and pulled her against him to reassure her with a hug. It was all fine for a moment, but his cock was still screaming for release. 

Jaime drew back, “I’ve gotta go take care of this though.” He gestured towards his dick, “I’m too far gone. I’ll be right back, okay?” 

He started to turn to head to the bathroom to jerk off, but Brienne caught his arm. “Stay, please,” she said softly. He had no idea she could get any sexier until she lightly bit her lip then said, “I want to watch you.” 

Jaime wasn’t the least bit shy with her. He dropped his robe and sat back on the couch in the corner, then immediately took his cock in his hand and started to stroke it. Brienne’s eyes were on his hand, moving up and down his shaft and he heard her suck in a breath as she moved to the couch and curled up beside him. Brienne lay her head on his chest and watched the show silently. 

When Jaime felt himself getting close he offered a warning, “You might want to move…” She didn’t budge so he tried to aim it away from her when he finally ejaculated. It was mostly successful, other than a tiny spot of cum just below her bottom lip. Brienne sat up and looked at him. “There’s just one little spot…” Jaime went to reach out and brush it away, but before he got there her tongue darted out and swiped it away. “Holy fuck,” he groaned, thinking about how badly he’d wanted her to do it the night before off her hand. “You’re gonna fucking kill me woman,” Jaime moaned. 

Without missing a beat she laughed. “Well don’t die before you get us some supper, okay?” She licked her lips again, “I’m starving.” 

Jaime leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes to compose himself. What the fuck is happening to me? He wondered. No one had even had this kind of affect on him - ever. Yet it wasn’t so much scary as exciting. They were stuck in the room for at least another full day, if not longer, and he couldn’t wait to see what happened next.


	14. Chapter 14

After a lengthy argument the night before Jaime finally crashed on the couch. He just couldn’t handle sleeping with her after everything that had happened between them - he needed a little space. Brienne understood that but she refused to sleep on the bed and make him take the couch. He finally played the boss card to get her to agree. 

The next morning Jaime woke to his cell ringing. “Fuck, what time is it?” he groaned, groping for the phone. They’d been up late to begin with, then the bed argument kept them up even later. He checked the time, groaned again, then groaned a third time when he saw who was calling. “Fuck, Cersei, it’s 630, what do you want?” 

“630? It’s 830…wait, where are you?” she asked. “I went by your place yesterday afternoon…” 

“Yeah, well I decided to leave a bit early for Fontana, but my plane got diverted and I’m stuck in a blizzard in Colorado,” Jaime said, finishing with a yawn. 

“Oh you left early?” Cersei seemed intrigued and he quickly found out why she was so excited. “Thank God you’re away from that woman, and I use the term loosely, for a few days.” 

Jaime didn’t know whether to roll his eyes or smile. “Yeah…” he drawled, with a smirk. 

“I’m serious Jaime,” she went on. “I don’t know what’s got into you lately, but you’re spending far too much time with her. You’re the owner, not the crew chief. You need to let Davos do his job.” Jaime smiled harder. It was actually rather amusing listening to Cersei get it all wrong, as if the only reason he was spending time with Brienne was related to work. Although, the ironic part was - Cersei was smart and she knew him really well. His twin would know at a glance he’d already fallen hard for Brienne, but accusing him of it made it real and Cersei couldn’t bare that. She’d never been fond of any woman he’d paid more attention to than her. 

He thought perhaps Cersei was done, but he should have known better. “And honestly, we need to get that… thing… a stylist. She’s representing Lannister Motorsports, we can’t have her looking like a goddam tomboy redneck.” 

“Seriously? Half the top drivers out there ARE rednecks and proud of it,” Jaime scoffed. 

“Well we, and those who represent us, are not and I refuse to tarnish the Lannister name anymore than you already have,” she snapped. Cersei never let him forget the scandal surrounding his accident. “We’re lucky anyone was willing to sign on to drive for this team,” she added. “But I guess that’s just one more thing on her list of attributes,” Cersei spat sarcastically. 

Jaime was in far too good of a mood to allow Cersei to ruin it. He looked over and saw Brienne was awake, giving him a curious look. He smiled at her. “Was there an actual reason you called?” Jaime asked. “It’s always a pleasure, but I would like to go back to sleep if we’re done,” he lied. 

“Oh, right, yes… Joff wants to move to stock cars so I just wanted to know which car he can have to practice,” Cersei replied. 

“Joffrey wants to drive a stock car? Well fuck…” Jaime sighed. There was no point in arguing about it because Cersei gave the little prince anything he asked for and she would just take whatever car she wanted if he didn’t tell her which one. “Get the guys at the shop to pull out one of the short track models from building 7,” Jaime said. “Is that all you needed?” 

“Yep. Enjoy Colorado and draw some professional lines with your new EMPLOYEE,” she said, with emphasis. 

“Yeah I’ll get right on that,” Jaime replied. “Bye.” He hung up and tossed his phone. He loved his sister, but man she could be a fucking lunatic sometimes. “Cersei,” he said to Brienne across the room to let her know who called. 

She nodded. “I don’t think she likes me very much.” 

“Don’t worry, Cersei doesn’t like anyone,” he said with a laugh. “If she did like you I’d be scared.” 

“Besides, I like you and Tyrion likes you - so you have a lot of Lannister love already,” Jaime teased. 

He got up and walked to the window in his underwear. The snow was still coming down hard. He wanted to believe it was letting up some, but it would have just been wishful thinking. Jaime shivered. The room was a bit chilly so he turned on the electric fireplace. “So, are you ready to get creative with a good excuse when we’re both late for testing?” Jaime asked, plopping down on the edge of the bed. Brienne flopped back on the pillow with a groan. Her hair was tousled and her cheeks were a bit flushed which made her look almost childlike, especially when she opened her big blue eyes, so full of innocence. 

“I’m gonna stay positive,” Brienne replied. “We won’t be late - so we won’t need a story.” 

“Cup half full kinda girl, I like that,” Jaime said, reaching for her hand. He couldn’t hold it long because just that simple act left him buzzing. He gave it a squeeze and released. “Why don’t you shower and I’ll round up some breakfast,” he suggested. 

Brienne nodded and slipped out of bed, brushing his leg. It was very innocent, but it made him want to grab her and throw her back in bed. He watched her walk towards the bathroom in a tank top and loose fitting flannel pants. He could tell she wasn’t wearing a bra and he immediately wondered if she was wearing anything under the pants? 

He quickly shook off the thoughts and distracted himself before he got to the point of no return. Breakfast - what would she like? From what he’d seen she wasn’t all that picky, so he could probably order almost anything and she wouldn’t care. Jaime opted for cheese omelets with a side of bacon, home fries and homemade sourdough toast. They said it would be about half an hour, which worked out nicely. 

Jaime had time to shower once Brienne was finished and he was out before the food arrived. They ate while watching the news and chatted a bit about some of the headline stories. After breakfast Jaime decided to give the pilot a call and see what he’d heard about the weather and when they might be able to fly again. 

BRIENNE - BRIENNE - BRIENNE- BRIENNE - BRIENNE- BRIENNE 

“Well… that wasn’t great news,” Jaime stated as he hung up. “They’re at a bit of a loss with this storm because they weren’t expecting at all. They’re hoping it tapers off today and maybe they can open again by tomorrow night, but they’re really fucking clueless.” 

Brienne had a bit of a knot in her stomach and it tightened. If they had to make up some crazy story as to why she was late arriving they would, but she hated the idea of being so unprofessional and how it would make her look to the rest of the team. There was also the fact that she was craving getting back out there on the track. The need for speed was like a drug and she went into withdrawals pretty quick. “It’s gonna work out,” she said, giving Jaime an encouraging smile. Whether she believed that or not she enjoyed seeing the way her positivity rubbed off on him and lifted his spirits. 

They turned on a movie and watched it quietly for a while. It was nice sitting on the couch with him, the fire giving off cozy warmth, as they just relaxed. The movie was okay, but it couldn’t hold her attention because she kept thinking about the night before and the night before that and all the things that had happened between her and Jaime. 

It all felt like a beautiful dream when she reminisced about it, especially being holed up in a gorgeous chalet during a massive blizzard. That wasn’t the kind of thing that happened to her, that was the kind of thing that happened to the girl next door in the movies. If she got too deep in her head it all became overwhelming. There were so many changes going on in her life all at once - all good things, amazing things… It always left her wondering when it would all come crashing down?

As hard as she had worked to finally get where she was, it just seemed like too many good things for one person to have. But Brienne swore she would do whatever she could to pay it forward as soon as she got the opportunity. 

The movie was almost over when her phone rang. She thought she had it on vibrate, but unfortunately not. She looked down at the number on the screen and it took her a moment to realize who it was, but Jaime happened to glance down as well and he instantly recognized the number. 

She could see the anger in his eyes as she quickly snatched the phone off the couch between them and declined the call. “Jaime… don’t,” she said gently. “We don’t know why he was calling.” 

“I’m fucking firing him,” Jaime growled. “He was warned. It’s over. I’ve had enough.” 

“Please,” Brienne pleaded. “Just let it go.” The phone dinged indicating she had a voicemail. 

“Aren’t you gonna check it?” He snapped, glaring at the phone in her hand. 

Brienne finally had enough. “No, I’m not,” she snapped back. “Because it doesn’t fucking matter. I’m here - with you. Not him. I’m not interested in him and I never will be.” 

“He’s not gonna stop…” Jaime started. 

“Shut the fuck up,” Brienne hissed in exasperation. Jaime looked at her, wounded and she rolled her eyes. “He’s not gonna get what he wants because I’m not interested. He can try all he wants and I can continue to say no.” 

“You shouldn’t have to,” Jaime shot back. He was remaining stubborn but the anger had faded some. 

“Why does it bother you so much?” Brienne asked gently. 

“Because I’m really trying to be the boss, I want to be respected and how am I being respected if I’m continuously defied like that?” He asked. 

Brienne totally agreed with that point and she would have completely agreed with firing Tormund - if she truly believed that was the real reason Jaime was so bothered. “And?” She pushed. Jaime looked at her for a moment and grumbled something she couldn’t make out. “Pardon?” 

He sighed and looked a bit embarrassed but he repeated what he’d uttered. “I said it’s because you’re mine.” Jaime looked away. “I didn’t even know I was the jealous type until now.” 

His words took her back and Brienne felt herself start to shake. She had never wanted to be someone’s possession before. She was a strong, independent woman, she didn’t need a man. But knowing Jaime wanted her that much that he was being jealous and possessive was extremely flattering even if she didn’t want to feel that way. He could clearly tell she liked what he’d said so he met her eye again and started to smile. “You’re mine Brienne,” Jaime said more confidently. 

“Does that mean you’re mine?” she whispered, her voice shaky. 

He nodded, “If you want me to be?” 

Brienne bit her lip and mirrored his nod. “Are we going to tell people?” she asked, feeling extremely nervous again. 

“I would shout it from the mountain tops right now if you’d let me,” Jaime chuckled. “But how about we keep the focus on you and your exciting new career for a while first, okay? No distractions in the media… What do you think?” 

“I agree,” she said with relief. If they added their relationship status to everything else it would just be too much. And she certainly didn’t want anyone to think she’d got the job because she was sleeping with the boss. “I definitely don’t want people to think I got this job for any other reason but my skills in a race car.” 

“Once they see you on the track that would never be questioned,” Jaime protested. 

“Maybe not if I was a man… but whenever a woman gets a great job everyone assumes it’s because she fucked her way to the top,” Brienne explained. 

“Then it’s settled - we continue our relationship in secret for the time being,” he said. Jaime looked down at her phone. “For real, are you gonna check that voicemail?” 

“Nope,” she shook her head. 

“Why not?” Jaime whined. 

“Because I’m busy right now,” Brienne replied. 

Jaime looked around and then back at her, “Busy with what?” She stood up, walked over to Jaime and straddled him on the couch. “Oh I see,” he gave her a sly grin. “Looks like I might also be busy, hmm?” 

With her heart pounding in her chest so hard she felt dizzy, Brienne finally spoke the words she’d been holding back for days, “It’s time Jaime. I’m ready.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long! I've been working on it for a couple of days and I kept getting interrupted. I hope there's enough smutty and sweet to hold y'all over until the next chapter :) Thank you for your patience!! XOXO

Every part of his body was screaming at him to keep his damn mouth shut, but still Jaime spoke, “We can’t.” 

Brienne looked extremely confused and a bit wounded. “I… don’t understand.” 

She started to slip off him, but Jaime grabbed her leg to stop her while he offered an explanation. “No, it’s not that we can’t, I just mean not now. Not yet… I need some time…” She didn’t look any less confused and Jaime sighed. “I want to make it special,” he explained. Finally, finally her face showed she understood. 

Jaime’s mind was instantly racing with plans and ideas, but he needed at least half an hour without Brienne watching his every move. “Soooooo, how about you go have a nice long bath…”

She gave him a look, “I just had a shower.” As she spoke he could see in her eyes that she understood what he was asking. “You really don’t have to go to all this trouble. We’re already in this amazing room with a blizzard raging outside. We have a cozy fireplace, we’re all alone… I don’t need anymore than that.” 

“Brienne, please,” he pleaded. “Just give me like half an hour to get some things together. I’ll be quick because I honestly don’t think I can survive much longer anyway,” Jaime said, wiggling below her. His dick was so hard he could barely focus on anything else, but he knew it would settle once he got her off him and got to work. 

“I could out stubborn you,” she said, slipping off of him. “But I don’t feel like wasting time arguing.” Brienne smiled at him. “Do your thing, and let me know when I can come out.” She headed into the bathroom and he heard the tub turn on. 

Jaime jumped up and grabbed the room key and headed for the lobby to start gathering the things he needed. There were a few people milling around, talking about the weather, as Jaime approached the front desk. “I need some candles,” he said to the clerk. 

“Oh, don’t worry Sir, if the power goes out we have backup generators,” the man at the desk said. 

Jaime smiled. “I’m not worried about the power, I want to woo my lady… if you know what I mean.” 

The man chuckled and smiled back. “So you’ll be needing candles and maybe some wine or champagne? Oh hey… if you want, you can take those roses,” he pointed to a vase of bright red roses on a side table. “The intended recipient never made it here with the weather.. Be a shame for them to go to waste.” This was all coming together so well, Jaime thought to himself. “I’ll have someone bring the candles to you right away and… Champagne?” 

Jaime shook his head, “Maybe a nice Pinot.” 

“Sure thing. Is there anything else I can get you?” He picked up the phone, ready to get started. 

“I think that’s it for now. Thank you for your help,” Jaime replied. 

“Oh Sir… you have music on your phone?” the man asked. Jaime nodded. Music, of course! Why didn’t I think of that? He wondered. The clerk dug around in a drawer and handed him a speaker. “Just set your phone in the docking station and you’re good to go. Good luck.” 

“Why are you so good at this?” Jaime muttered, feeling both thankful and embarrassed. 

“You think you’re the first man that’s brought his girl to this romantic lodge in the mountains to impress her?” he laughed. “We get requests like yours all the time.” The man looked outside, “And you even got a little extra help from mother nature.” 

Jaime thanked him again then grabbed the flowers and ran back to his room. On the way he decided he would go all out and scatter some rose petals around the room. So as soon as he got inside he started to work. He set up some blankets on the floor in front of the fire. It wasn’t a bearskin rug but it would do. 

There was a knock on the door before he started with the rose petals so Jaime ran to answer it. A hotel employee stood there with all the items he’d requested. “Did you want me to come in and help light the candles?” he offered. 

“Thanks, but I can take it from here,” Jaime replied, taking the bag from his hand as well as the wine on ice and glasses. In return he passed over a sizable tip. 

“Oh, one more thing…” He pulled a small bottle out of his pocket and gave Jaime a knowing smile. “Josh at the front desk thought you might have some use for this.” He handed it over. “Enjoy your day Sir,” the man said. 

Jaime shut the door and looked at the little bottle. It was vanilla scented sensual massage oil, still sealed. He made a mental note to be sure that Josh also got a sizable tip and then went back to work. He started pulling petals off the roses to scatter on the makeshift bed he’d set up. “Ow fuck,” he hissed, throwing a rose to the ground. 

“Jaime? Are you okay?” Brienne called out from the bathroom. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good. Just a few more minutes and everything will be set.” He looked down at the little drop of blood on his finger tip from a thorn on the rose. As if I couldn’t have pricked myself on the hand that doesn’t bleed he thought bitterly. He found a tissue and wiped the blood away, then carefully continued. 

Once the petals were scattered, including a trail from the bathroom for her to follow, he lit the candles he’d set up and opened the wine. He poured two glasses and then set up a quick playlist of romantic songs. When everything was set he looked around and smiled. Perfect. Jaime started the music and called Brienne, “Okay… you can come out now.” 

“Okay, just gotta dry off,” she called back. It felt like forever before she finally emerged. Jaime had paced the entire time, repositioning candles each time he passed one. When she opened the door she looked around the room and Jaime was pretty sure he saw tears in her eyes. “Jaime…” she whispered. “How did you do this? Rose petals?” Brienne bent down and picked one up off the floor, rubbed it between her fingers and let it flutter back to the floor. “You… you really didn’t have to go to all this trouble.” 

He picked up their wine glasses and walked over to her. “You’re worth it.” Jaime kissed her softly and then handed Brienne her glass. He had to pull away quickly so he wouldn’t get caught up in the kiss and lose all control. Jaime took her hand and led her along the trail to the spot he’d set up for them in front of the fire. “I want you to remember this moment… forever.” Jaime kissed her again and drew her down with him to the floor. 

“I never would have pegged you for such a romantic,” she teased, her eyes sparkling in the fire light. 

“I’m just getting started,” Jaime replied huskily. He took a drink of his wine and then set it down. Brienne followed suit. He picked up the bottle of massage oil and held it up for her to see. Then he reached for the belt on her robe and pulled. Her robe fell open slightly and just a glimpse of her creamy white skin made his body tremble. He had to take a deep breath when he pushed it off her shoulders, leaving her sitting there nude in front of him. “Lay down,” he instructed. He decided to let her choose if she wanted to be on her back or stomach. 

Brienne bit her lip and rolled over, lying on her stomach, giving him a perfect view of her sexy round ass. Jaime closed his eyes and took a calming breath. Somehow… somehow he was going to worship her body before he gave in and finally fucked her. It was going to be pure torture, but it would be so worth it to make it special for her. He wanted to make her feel beautiful and sexy in a different way than before because they both knew it would end differently this time. 

Jaime removed his prosthetic. He loved the freedom of being able to do that with her and not have to worry about any awkwardness. Jaime quickly stripped down to his underwear and then got into position, straddling her legs. Brienne looked back at him over her shoulder and gave him a shy smile. There were times she seemed shy and other times she seemed so bold and it was exciting to be surprised by which side of her would come out. 

Jaime squirted some oil onto her back and then set down the bottle. Using his hand and his stump he started to work the oil all over her back and shoulders. The aroma was amazing and he heard Brienne sigh, “Mmm.” He focused on her upper torso for a while and then slowly moved to her ass, giving it a rub and light squeeze. He didn’t linger, but instead worked all the way down her legs first, before he moved back up to her ass and focussed on it. 

He loved the way it felt in his hand as he worked over both cheeks. Brienne moaned and Jaime felt his dick grow even harder. He already had a raging boner just from touching her and seeing her naked body. He took a second to adjust himself and then went back to work. Jaime spread her cheeks and trailed a finger down her ass crack. She gasped and shivered as he brushed past her anus, resisting the urge to push into her. That was definitely for a different time but he had a feeling from her reaction that she would certainly be game. 

He moved his stump down between her legs and rubbed. “Fuck,” Brienne hissed, lifting her ass slightly. Jaime wished he had more feeling where the scar tissue was because he was sure she was wet. He had to know so he switched and felt with his fingers. Sure enough she was slippery and it wasn’t the remnants of the massage oil - it was all her. He groaned and pulled his hand away. He touched his erection through the underwear, stroking himself lightly for a moment. You can do this, just a little longer, he told himself. Jaime shook off the images in his mind of rolling her, shoving down his underwear and plunging into her warm, wet pussy. 

He did turn her over though. The look of bliss on her face reminded him how badly he wanted to make her feel good and he was able to regain his focus. Jaime let his eyes wash over her from head to toe, her face and eyes were so beautiful, her breasts were lovely, and her legs went on and on. 

Instead of getting out more of the massage oil Jaime went a different route this time. He leaned in and gently kissed her belly, just below her navel. It was soft and smooth - so sexy and erotic. He rubbed his lips over the area just to feel the silky skin and then he licked her and nipped lightly. He felt her body tremble and it made him smile. 

Jaime continued to explore her, skipping the more erogenous zones to focus on areas like her hips, neck and collarbone. He loved the little sighs she made and how she wiggled beneath him every once in a while. He wondered what noises she would make when he was pounding her pussy over and over? Jaime couldn’t wait to find out - but he made himself hold out just a little longer while he finished kissing her all over. 

He took a moment to remove his underwear before moving to her mouth. As they kissed he lightly grazed her belly with his shaft. Their kiss got more and more desperate with each brush of his dick against her. Finally Brienne broke away and looked up at him, her eyes were wild with desire. “Please?” she begged him. 

She didn’t have to ask twice, he’d been ready for a long time. Jaime moved lower and spread her legs. He bent his head and licked her pussy, just once because he couldn’t resist tasting her again. His dick throbbed and pulsed. He honestly wasn’t even sure how long he could last once he was inside her. 

He went to move into position and all of a sudden a devastating realization struck him. “No, no.. oh my fucking God, nooooo,” he moaned. 

“What’s wrong?” Brienne asked looking terrified. 

“Condoms. I forgot fucking condoms. I planned everything… all of this… and I didn’t get rubbers,” he moaned. Jaime was so upset he actually thought he might cry. He jumped up. “Okay… okay…” he started to pace, his dick bobbing with every step. “There has to be a convenience store close by, right? I’ll just get dressed…” 

“Jaime…” He heard her voice but continued to mumble. “Jaime,” she said louder. He stopped muttering and looked at her. Brienne was smiling. “Top zipper of my suitcase,” she said with a laugh.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is slightly shorter than normal, but I have a busy weekend coming up and I wanted to get this one posted since I don’t know when I’ll have time to write again until possibly Monday! Hope you guys enjoy this one and thanks for your patience!

The range of emotions on Jaime’s face was hilarious and Brienne was chuckling as he dug through her suitcase pocket for the box of condoms she’d packed, all while gushing about how amazing she was and thanking her profusely. She had felt like an idiot for packing them in the first place and worried what he would think if he found out - clearly it had all worked out well. 

Jaime already had the condom open and was rolling it on as he made his way back to her. Brienne couldn’t help but stare at his dick. It was thick and full, sheathed in the thin latex condom and her pussy ached to feel that cock inside her. She had spent a lot of time wondering how she would feel when this moment finally came. She had known that morning that she was ready but even while she was waiting in the bath she wondered how she would react the second the moment actually arrived. 

Now that it was finally happening Brienne could have swore it was all a dream. They had done everything but actually fuck, yet she still couldn’t believe it was actually about to happen. When it was the guy down the street she’d known from high school or the dude who worked at the track where she practiced - it was different. They were just normal guys, nothing special - but the man approaching her was anything but normal. He was sweet and thoughtful, he was romantic and kind. He put fucking rose petals around the room for her. It didn’t even matter that he was Jaime Lannister the famous stock car driver, it was more than that - he was, well… perfect. 

Brienne didn’t know she was holding her breath until he was positioned between her legs and she gasped for air. “Hey… you okay?” he asked, looking down at her with concern. 

She nodded. “A bit nervous,” Brienne admitted. “But I’m ready,” she added quickly, before he got any notion to stop. She had questions, so many questions, but Brienne recognized that they all stemmed from her own insecurities so she didn’t ask any of them. If she really allowed herself to be objective the look on Jaime’s face told her everything she needed to know. For some reason… somehow… he’d fallen for her - and more easily understood - she’d fallen just as hard for him. 

 

Jaime touched her right thigh and rubbed gently. “Relax,” he whispered. His voice was so sexy, teeming with lust and arousal. Brienne let her legs relax and fall open a little more. She watched a seductive smile spread across his face as he looked down. Brienne’s heart was pounding wildly but the nervousness was gone, replaced by an ache, a need, to have him inside her. 

It took every ounce of restraint she had left to allow him to penetrate and enter her at his own pace. Jaime took it slow, painfully slow. Brienne desperately wanted to lift her hips and engulf him, take his thick cock deep into her, but she waited and let Jaime fill her slowly. 

When he was fully inside her Jaime groaned and the sound made her belly burn even hotter. Everything felt good - so deliciously incredible. They were one and it was bliss. 

Brienne closed her eyes and enjoyed the way he filled her. She was sure there was no other feeling in the world that could possibly compare to having a man who perfectly fit her the way Jaime did. He reached parts of her that had long been neglected and parts she was sure had never been touched before. When he started to move Brienne was sure he was somehow pushing even deeper inside her, stroking a spot that gave her so much pleasure yet still craved even more of him. 

Jaime leaned forward and took a nipple into his mouth, all while still sliding in and out of her slowly. He groaned again as he released her and moved to the other breast. Brienne arched her back slightly to give him better access but it also pushed her hips down, changing the angle slightly, which caused a whimper of pleasure to escape her lips. 

“You’re so fucking sexy,” Jaime growled, diving for her mouth. He kissed her eagerly, even a bit rough, but Brienne loved it and kissed him back the same way. The kissing made the whole encounter even more passionate and before long Jaime lost his ability to hold back. 

He broke away from her mouth and gripped one of her legs for leverage as he started to move faster. “Oh God,” Brienne cried out. The way she was feeling at that point was almost indescribable. He was pounding her pussy, fast and furiously, desperately even, and she was lost in a state of bliss filled delirium. 

Everything felt so incredible that Brienne didn’t even feel the build of her orgasm. She wasn’t pushed closer and close to the edge, but was just all of a sudden there as the explosion rocked her body stronger than ever before. All the anticipation and the waiting, bottling up so much passion and sexual energy had finally boiled over and blew up. 

Brienne got lost in the beautiful darkness that swallowed her up and took her on the best fucking ride of her life. It was hard for her to admit it, but this orgasm was even better than the rush she felt in a race car or the thrill of doing burnouts after a hard fought victory. 

As the remaining tingles started to fade away and she came to she saw Jaime laying beside her and felt him stroking her belly gently. Brienne realized in that moment it was never, ever going to feel like that again. There was no possible way to recreate what they had just experienced because they would never have that first time feeling again. They would never have all that pent up frustration waiting to explode the way it just had. The next thing she knew there were tears spilling from the corner of her eyes and Jaime was wiping them away. “I know,” he said softly, as if he was reading her mind. “It will never be the same, but it will always be incredible. Sometimes even better. Longer,” he added, giving an apologetic grin. 

“Don’t feel sorry,” she said quickly. “Never feel sorry for that. It was the most amazing experience I’ve ever felt.” Jaime nodded and bent his head to kiss her warmly. 

They cuddled up together on the floor, in front of the fireplace and lay silently in each other’s arms. They didn’t need to talk and the silence was actually quite beautiful. But everything beautiful comes to an end and this time it was a ringing cell phone that cut the silence. 

Jaime groaned. “I want to ignore it, but it could be the pilot.” Brienne smiled as she watched him walk across the room bare assed to grab his phone. “Ygritte,” he said to her, before picking up. “Hey Red.” 

Brienne could only hear one side of the conversation but by the time he hung up she knew exactly what was going on. “It’s coming out tomorrow?” She asked to confirm.

Jaime nodded and wandered back over and took up his spot beside her under the blanket. “She’s really excited about the article. Ygritte is pretty full of herself on a normal day, but this article has her ego at a whole new level,” he chuckled. Then his tone changed, “But how are you feeling? Are you ready for your life to change?” 

Brienne felt a nervous knot tighten in her stomach. “It’s already changed,” she muttered, lost in thought. “It can’t be that bad… can it?” 

Jaime sighed. “I wish I could say yes.” He snuggled closer to her. “But once this article drops… everything changes.” She knew what she was getting into, but suddenly it was all becoming so real. “Everyone will recognize you. Everyone will want to talk to you. Everyone will want photos and autographs and a moment of your time. You’ll feel pulled in every direction, all while trying to get through testing and planning for the upcoming season. And just when you think you’re starting to manage - the season will begin - and if you perform as well as I expect you will… it will get even worse.” 

“Is there any good news?” Brienne sighed. 

Jaime kissed her shoulder. “I’ll be here, by your side, every step of the way.” 

She felt a smile cross her face and she rolled to face him. “As my doting boss?” 

He touched her hair and stroked it slowly, “I’ll be anything you want me to be Brienne.” 

The tone of his voice sent tingles through her entire body and Brienne felt herself getting really turned on again already. “Can we just forget about everything waiting for us and just enjoy being here, like this, until we have to leave this place and go back to reality?” 

Jaime smiled. “Mmm hmm,” he said, and just like that his mouth was on hers and nothing else mattered - for a little while longer anyway.


	17. Chapter 17

“Jaime…” Brienne said, turning to face him in bed. He’d spent the night sleeping with her and just moments before he’d woke her up by spooning. She’d realized immediately that he was already hard and it didn’t take long before he was putting on protection and inside her. “This isn’t going to be easy for you either - I just realized that.” 

“Huh?” Clearly he had no idea what she was talking about, which wasn’t surprising since she’d just been thinking about things in her head and spoke out of the blue. 

“Last night, when we found out the article was coming out… you focussed on me and how hard it was going to be for me… But I just realized that you’re going to have to take a lot of crap for hiring a woman.” There was still so much sexism, particularly in a rather conservative based sporting community like stock car racing. 

Jaime shrugged. “I’ve dealt with worse.” Brienne knew things must have been horrendous for him after the accident. Race fans were passionate and fans of Aerys would never let Jaime forget. “Besides,” he added, pausing to kiss her forehead. “Once they see how good you are they’ll realize I truly am brilliant.” 

“And so very humble too,” she teased him. 

Jaime chuckled and climbed out of bed. He wandered to the window and she admired the view as he walked. “Oh hey, the snow has stopped,” he exclaimed. “The sun is actually out.” 

Brienne got up and slipped on her robe. She wasn’t quite as comfortable walking around in the buff as he was and it was a bit chilly. “Oh fuck, look at how much snow fell,” she gasped. She knew there were cars in the parking lot they were overlooking, but they were completely buried in snow. “We’re gonna be late for testing, aren’t we?” she moaned. 

Jaime chewed his lip for a moment. “We could still fly out tomorrow… with the time change, if we got an early flight we could easily be at the track by noon.” He was trying to remain optimistic, but Brienne wasn’t feeling it. “Let me check in with the pilot again and see if he has any good news.” Brienne stayed by the window and surveyed the scene some more while Jaime made the phone call. “Well there’s good news and bad,” Jaime announced. “Our plane is still grounded, nothing is getting out of that airport until at least tomorrow afternoon.” Her heart sank. “But, there’s an airport less than 2 hours away that is functioning normally. They didn’t get hit as hard and they’re already back to normal.” 

“So how the hell do we get there? Sled dog?” Brienne drawled. 

Jaime laughed at her joke. “That actually sounds fun. We should try that some time.” She rolled her eyes. “The snow has stopped… by late this afternoon the roads will be passable. It might be a hell of a drive, but we should be able to get there - you think Enterprise will pick us up?” 

“Fuck,” Brienne groaned again. “We’re never gonna get a rental car. What about a taxi? Or an Uber?” 

“No well in hell I’m letting anyone else drive us in this mess,” Jaime shook his head. “I trust you, but not some random Uber driver.” He started to get dressed. “Give me a few hours… I’ll sort this all out.” 

Brienne was extremely skeptical but by the time she was out of the shower and dressed Jaime already had things figured out. It was like he had a horseshoe up his ass. There just happened to be another guest who was staying 5 more days and had a rental car buried in the parking lot. Jaime offered a significant sum of cash to call the rental company and transfer everything into his name. He also signed a few things for the man and took selfies with the entire family. 

By 3pm they were on the road, crawling towards the interstate and by 7 they were at a Kiosk booking the next flight to LAX. “We have a flight at 8, but there’s only one seat left and it’s in first class. The next doesn’t go out until 11 and I could get you both on that one…” 

“We’ll take the one seat at 8 and another at 11,” Jaime replied. “Both first class please.” They checked their bags and were given a shuttle to the first class lounge to wait. On the ride there were several people who recognized Jaime and he gave them a smile and wave. Brienne knew right away why he’d booked them separate flights, even if she didn’t like the idea of not flying together. “You need to get your rest and be ready for tomorrow,” Jaime said, as if he was reading her mind. 

“I’m nervous,” Brienne whispered. “What if someone recognizes me?” She knew the article likely wouldn’t spread that fast, especially not in LA where she was headed. But there was still a chance, especially since she already stood out in a crowd. She wasn’t sure she was ready to face that alone. 

“Just keep walking and pretend you have no idea they are talking to you,” he advised. “If you can’t walk away, just tell them they have the wrong person. You can still get away with that for a little while longer.” 

Time passed quickly and before she knew it she was on a plane headed for California and Jaime was still in Colorado waiting for the next one. She had desperately wanted to kiss him goodbye, but there was no telling who was watching and they had already decided to keep their relationship private from both the pubic and their coworkers - for the time being. 

Once they were in the air Brienne connected to the free wifi and found she had a couple of text messages waiting. The first was from an old friend from back home that saw the article and congratulated her. The other was from Jaime telling her how bored he was without her and how he hoped her flight was smooth. 

She smiled and texted him back. Aw, you miss me already. Great flight so far. Loving this first class thing. 

She saw the iMessage bubbles and knew Jaime was replying right away. It’s a shame we didn’t take the same flight. Could have joined the mile high club. 

Brienne blushed, but at the same time she felt the tingles of arousal between her legs. She was pretty damn sure there was no way the two of them were fucking in an airplane bathroom, given the fact that she could barely fit in there on her own, but it was fun to imagine anyway. They flirted back and forth for a bit and she made him promise to let her know when he got to the hotel that night. 

The flight passed rather quickly and she was lucky enough to get her luggage and get out of LAX and in a cab in less than 45 minutes. When she was checked in the hotel and settled she looked at the clock and smiled, Jaime would have been in the air already by that point. When she went to get ice she ran into Davos. “Hey, you’re here. When did you get in?” he asked. 

“Actually, I just arrived,” Brienne replied. “How about you?” 

“Came out a day early, most of the crew came out yesterday, a few arrived this morning,” he explained. 

“What about the boss man?” Brienne asked, pretending she had no idea where Jaime was. “Is he here yet?” 

Davos laughed. “He might very well be in LA, but he won’t be here… not at this hotel.” Brienne gave him a confused look. “Let’s just say this 4 star establishment doesn’t quite meet the 5 star needs of a Lannister.” 

Brienne chuckled and played along some more, all the while wondering why Jaime hadn’t mentioned he was staying elsewhere. “So high maintenance,” she scoffed with a smile. 

“Hey, have you see it yet?” Davos asked. 

“Oh God… the article,” she groaned. “Is it terrible?” 

“Come to my room. I have a copy of the paper there.” Brienne filled her ice bucket quickly and then followed him. Davos presented her with a copy of the sports section of USA Today. Brienne blushed at the massive picture of her. It was actually a really good photo, but she never really liked seeing pictures of herself. “You ready for the insanity?” he asked gently, once she had finished reading. The article was incredible. It was well written and captured everything she’d said in a very positive way. But Brienne knew that it didn’t matter how wonderful the article made her seem - there were still a lot of people who weren’t going to be happy having her driving for Lannister Motorsports. 

“I’m already afraid to look at my twitter notifications,” Brienne admitted. 

“Delete the app,” Davos replied quickly, handing her a beer. “I’m serious - delete it for a while, until the initial shock wears off… unless you think you can handle the assholes…” 

They drank their beers and chatted for a while. Brienne really, really liked Davos. She was extremely happy to have him as a crew chief. Not only did he know the sport inside and out - he was just genuinely a really great guy. When it was time for her to head back to her room Davos offered up the same advice one more time. “Delete your Twitter app.” 

Brienne headed back to her room determined to take the advice and remove the app right away, but she saw a couple texts from Jaime and she got distracted answering him first. He was just waiting for his luggage and would be there soon. She decided she would ask about the hotel situation later - but it was clear he was coming there so Davos and the others were in for a surprise. 

Back to deleting Twitter… Brienne held down on it until the app started to shake and the little X appeared. But before she hit it she tapped the home button to cancel and then tapped the app to open it. As she expected, people had already looked her up and found her account. She had hundreds of notifications. Just delete it, don’t look… Brienne ignored the voice in her head giving her advice and tapped on the notifications. 

She felt sick to her stomach when she read the very first one: A woman has no place in stock car racing. Go back home and bake something you ugly c*nt. That should have been it. She should have closed the app immediately, deleted it and forgot about it - but no, instead Brienne tortured herself by reading more… and more… and more. 

She read 5 more. And then 5 more. And then another 10. People were so cruel. So horribly cruel. There were tears streaming down her face which just made her angrier. She hated that even after all the crap she’d taken over the years she still let the words of idiots get to her. There was a knock at the door and she threw her phone on the bed. 

Jaime. Thank God. She needed him, badly. Brienne ran to the door and yanked it open and then flung herself into the arms of the man standing there. In her desperation she didn’t even realize for a moment that the man she was hugging was not Jaime at all. “Shit, Tormund…” She gasped, backing away from him immediately. 

There was another man in the hallway staring at them. “What the hell?” Jaime snapped, looking very angry. 

“Jaime? What the fuck are you doing here?” Tormund replied, looking very confused. 

Before Brienne could say another word Jaime charged…


	18. Chapter 18

“What the actual fuck?” Tormund yelled, as he jumped out of the way, narrowly avoiding being closelined by Jaime. Missing his target seemed to infuriate him even more and Jaime took a swing at Tormund. 

It took Brienne a moment to find her voice. She was in shock with everything that was unfolding in front of her. “Jaime, stop… please,” she said loudly. Her voice had a shake to it that Brienne didn’t like. 

Tormund deflected the punch but Jaime shoved him up against the wall. Thankfully Tormund didn’t fight back. “I fucking told you to stay away from her,” Jaime growled. 

“She hugged me, you ass,” Tormund seethed. 

Jaime pulled him back and slammed him against the wall again. “Liar,” he snapped. 

“No, no… I did… it wasn’t him,” Brienne insisted, putting a hand on Jaime’s shoulder. 

Before things could escalate any further Davos came flying down the hallway. “Get in that room you bunch of fucking idiots,” he snapped. “What the hell is wrong with you all?” It was almost amusing to Brienne how quickly both Jaime and Tormund changed demeanor. They hung their heads like a couple of scalded children and shuffled into Brienne’s room. She followed and Davos came in last, shutting the door behind him. “What is the meaning of all this?” he growled. “Who knows who could have come out of their room and saw that bullshit. What is going on?” 

“It was a misunderstanding,” Tormund started to explain.

“The hell it was,” Jaime snapped. “You just can’t leave her alone…” 

Suddenly Tormund started to laugh. “I get it now, you fucking hypocrite,” he sneered. “You said you didn’t want any distractions, you wanted Brienne to focus on racing… no fraternization between employees… But you’re not an employee, you’re the boss. So does that make you exempt?” 

“What are you nattering on about?” Brienne jumped in, trying to play it cool. Her stomach was in complete knots. 

“There’s no way you can’t see it,” Tormund gaped at her. Brienne took a moment of pride in the fact that she seemed to have him fooled, even though it didn’t help the situation any. “Boss man over there is in love with you.” 

“I’m gonna fucking strangle you,” Jaime growled. When he took a step towards Tormund Davos moved between them. 

“Jesus Jaime, just shut up. Any idiot can tell you’re acting like a jealous fool. So how about we all take a deep breath and someone tell me what just happened?” Davos sighed. 

Brienne spoke up quickly. “It was my fault. I didn’t take your advice. I was reading some really horrible tweets and I ended up crying like a fool. Tormund knocked on the door and I assumed it was Jaime…” 

“How’d you know he was about to show up?” Tormund snorted. He was actually really amused about the whole thing, which Brienne thought was definitely the best possible reaction, even if it did seem to enflame Jaime. Who’s the ginger here? She wondered. 

Brienne gave him a glare for interrupting, but didn’t answer his question. Instead she continued. “I was so upset I just hugged Tormund without even paying attention to who it was… but just as I did Jaime appeared in the hall and clearly he thought Tormund was disobeying his orders…” Jaime nodded in agreement. “So anyway… you know the rest,” Brienne finished. 

Tormund shook his head. “That was about way more than me disobeying his orders…” His voice trailed off but he was smiling. “Jaime, seriously… why wouldn’t you just tell me? We’re friends right? It’s guy code - bros before hoes…” 

The knot in her stomach started to ease. Brienne couldn’t resist commenting though. “Did he just call me a hoe?” she asked Davos. 

“Shit, I’m sorry. No disrespect intended,” Tormund quickly apologized, looking worried he’d offended her. He turned back to Jaime. “You know I’d go to bat for you man, so what’s the deal?” 

Jaime sighed and looked extremely tortured. “I guess at first I really didn’t want to admit how I felt… and I honestly never expected to act on my feelings... “ 

“Woah, hold up… so she does know? And you two are…?” He raised his ginger eyebrows and made a hip thrust gesture. Brienne couldn’t help but laugh. “Good on ya dude,” Tormund said, walking over to Jaime to give him a shoulder nudge. “You’re a lucky man.” 

Davos had remained quiet, watching everything play out. Finally he spoke up. “So what now?” 

“You’re both gonna keep your mouths shut, that’s what,” Jaime said in a tone that indicated just how serious he was. “There is no way I’m giving anyone any reason to suggest that I hired Brienne for anything but her talent in a race car.” 

“What about the rest of the crew?” Tormund asked. “Can we at least tell them?” 

Jaime shook his head. “No way. The less people that know, the less chance the public will find out.” 

Brienne noticed Jaime was looking at her with a little smile on his lips. She felt her cheeks warm and she couldn’t hold back her own smile. “Well you two better figure that shit out then,” Davos piped up. “If you’re gonna make googly eyes at each other every 5 seconds your secret isn’t gonna stay a secret for long.” 

Brienne scowled. She knew he was right, but she wasn’t sure how to control the way she felt when Jaime looked at her, especially when he smiled or did that thing where he absentmindedly bit his lip that was so sexy. 

“We’ll figure it out,” Jaime said. “Somehow.” 

“I have an idea,” Tormund said. They all looked at him. “What if we make it appear like Brienne and I are seeing each other… it’ll take the heat off the two of you and if she gets caught looking at you with those big ol’ heart eyes people will just assume it’s the same as every other woman looks at your stupid handsome face.” 

Brienne looked at Jaime to gauge his reaction. She was actually shocked when he didn’t immediately shoot down the idea. She thought about it for a moment. “That might actually work,” she muttered. 

“What exactly would it look like?” Jaime asked, a little more tentative about the idea, but clearly considering it. 

Tormund shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe just a couple of random dinners, just as friends of course,” he added. “A hug or two, here or there… I mean we could have a full on makeout session for the cameras if you really want to sell it…” 

“Hell no. No way.” Jaime and Brienne spoke at the same time and everyone laughed. They knew Tormund was joking in his testosterone filled way. 

Davos jumped in, “You know, all it would really take is him giving her a peck on the cheek with the cameras rolling after a race. The media would roll with it for sure - you know what they’re like.” Tormund was nodding along. 

“Give us a chance to talk it over,” Jaime said, looking over at her. “For right now - we keep this between the 4 of us… well 5 I guess, Tyrion knows. Once we make a decision we can plan accordingly.” 

“Sounds good,” Tormund agreed. He gave Jaime a man hug. “Happy for ya,” he said. “I really am. You’ve been through a lot of shit… and your track record for ladies kinda sucks. You finally picked a good one.” He wandered over to her and Brienne smiled at him. “Hey, don’t let the haters get to ya. Fuck em all.” 

“Thank you,” she said. He went to turn and leave but she stopped him and gave him a warm hug. She was very impressed with the way everything had turned out. Brienne couldn’t resist teasing him. “That was a practice run… you’re kinda short though.” 

They all had a good laugh and then Tormund and Davos said goodnight and left. Jaime followed them to the door and then shut it. Slowly he turned around and walked in her direction. “C’mere,” he said, opening his arms. When Brienne fell into them the emotion she’d been feeling earlier all came back at once and hit her hard. Her eyes filled with tears as the nasty words she’d read flooded back into her mind. Jaime held her tight and stroked her back. “It’s okay,” he said. “They don’t matter.” 

“But… people are so mean,” Brienne sniffled, drawing back to look at him. 

“Some are,” Jaime agreed with a nod. “But…” he picked up her phone and tapped the twitter app. “Some aren’t.” He scrolled for a minute and started to read, “@racerchick24 - you are my hero. Thank you for giving all female racers hope and inspiration. @libby2 - congrats! Can’t wait to see you on my TV every Sunday. You have a fan in me. @MikeFerrari - its about time NASCAR got another woman driver. Put those boys in their place!! @LilSoapBoxGirl - Hi Brienne. I’m Lexie and I’m 12. I’m the Soapbox derby Champion in Virginia and one day when I grow up I wanna drive for you.” Brienne felt the tears return again, but this time they weren’t the sad kind. “See, sometimes you just have to look through the rain to see the rainbow.” 

“You’re pretty fucking amazing Lannister,” she said, sniffling again. 

Jamie put the phone down and pulled her in for another hug. “I wish I could protect you from all the bullshit. It kills me to see you upset.” 

Brienne took a long deep breath and let herself melt into him even more. “I’ll get better. I learn quick, I promise.” 

Jaime turned his head and kissed her neck and then drew back. “I should go. You need to get some sleep and be ready to set some new track records tomorrow in Fontana.” 

“Please don’t go,” Brienne gasped, clinging to his arm. She had no idea why she felt so desperate but she blamed it on a wild evening and a long, exhausting day. 

Jaime hesitated. “I really should go…” Brienne pleaded with her eyes, but she wouldn’t ask again. Once was enough. “Oh fine… but I’ll have to sneak out first thing in the morning so none of the guys catch me here.” Brienne was smiling already. “And I have one condition… lord help me for even saying this… but we just sleep, that’s all. You have to get some rest.” 

Brienne bit her lip. She knew she could get him to break his rule if she really wanted to. It would be ridiculously easy. But she also knew he was right. It was time to refocus on her career and she really was excited about the next day. “It’s a deal.” 

“Okay. I’m just gonna have a really quick shower to clear my head and I’ll be to bed soon. We can discuss this Tormund fake relationship thing tomorrow once we’ve slept.” Brienne nodded and watched him head to the bathroom. She heard the shower turn on and she resisted heading in to join him. Instead, she found sweats and a t-shirt to wear to bed, changed and climbed in. She could have easily allowed herself to fall asleep the second her head hit the pillow but she waited until she felt Jaime climb into the big king bed with her. Without her even asking he moved close and slipped an arm around her. “Night Bri,” he whispered. She couldn’t even mutter a reply before she was out cold.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, I'm so sorry this chapter took so long! Real life has been insane the last few weeks. My mom finally got into a Long Term Care facility so it's been a bit rough trying to get her adjusted to the change and myself adjusted as well. I desperately wanted to get a chapter out there because writing is my therapy and I especially love the sweet comments you guys leave - they never cease to make me smile. But I just couldn't find the time or energy to sit and write. Hopefully in the next week or so things will calm more and I can start posting more regularly. I truly appreciate your patience if you're still reading this. Thank you so much!

The week that followed was full of the highest of highs and the lowest of lows for Brienne. There were moments of absolute joy - and those moments were either when she was alone inside a racecar or when she was alone with Jaime. Unfortunately they didn’t get much alone time because they had agreed it would be best to keep their distance a little, in an attempt to not completely give away their true relationship. 

They decided that fake boyfriend Tormund was worth a try in the coming weeks, but they would hold off for another week or two before they set that into motion. There were too many other things to deal with now that the media knew about Brienne and were swarming the track to try to talk to her. 

Jaime had no choice but to hold a press conference and allow them to ask Brienne a few questions. It had been an absolute nightmare for her, but Jaime was right by her side and he told her afterwards that she was amazing, even though she’d felt like a bumbling fool. It took Davos and 4 other crew members telling her the same thing before she really started to believe it. When she was finally brave enough to watch a little clip of her answering a question that one of the media outlets had tweeted Brienne had to admit she actually sounded calm, intelligent and.. Well… kinda charming. 

Dealing with the other drivers and more nastiness from fans though, that was a different story. A few of the Ford drivers who were testing with her that week were great. They were welcoming and made her feel like she was becoming part of an amazing family. Some of the others though made her feel like every bit the black sheep she really was. They gave her the cold shoulder, refused to draft with her on the track, and one by the name of Euron Greyjoy was even playing rough out on the paved oval. 

Brienne was in her element there though and wasn’t phased at all by his bump and runs or the rubbing he was giving her. After a couple of days of putting up with it she was really thinking she might earn his respect, but clearly that wasn’t happening. When he hit her so hard he almost spun her Jaime was ready to strangle the fucker, but Brienne begged him to leave it alone and after a lot of pleading he finally agreed. She held her own and even gave it back a little. 

On the very last day of testing in Fontana Euron approached her. “You sure you don’t have a dick inside that uniform?” Brienne rolled her eyes but didn’t respond. “You better not let that Tyrell kid win rookie of the year because I know that pretty little bitch has a vagina.” With that he slapped her on the back with a sly grin and wandered off. It wasn’t much, but Brienne knew if she read between the lines that was probably the closest thing she would ever get to a compliment from Euron. 

The whispers and the not so quiet insults she head all around the track from fans, employees and other crews was getting to her, but after a late night chat with Davos Brienne came out of it with a completely different mindset. Davos was kind, patient and absolutely brilliant in his very unassuming way. For some reason, other people could tell her the exact same thing, but coming from Davos it felt more believable. After talking with him the last night at the hotel in California, Brienne found a way to turn the negative energy into fuel instead. Every insult just made her fight harder. Everyone who said she can’t do it or didn’t belong just made her want to prove them wrong and show she was right where she should be. 

The final numbers from Fontana testing weren’t nearly as good as she’d put down at Charlotte, but she was in the top half of the pack of drivers who had tested with her - still pretty damn good for a rookie. They were headed to Avondale next to test at IMS Speedway, which was a one mile track and a completely different style of driving. Brienne was looking forward to the change of pace. 

Jaime and Davos were taking the private jet and she could have hopped on with them, but she opted for the almost 5 hour drive with the haulers and crew instead. Brienne really hadn’t seen much of the west side of the US and she enjoyed the scenery, even through the desert areas and endless miles between towns. The guys were rowdy as usual, but she sat alone in the back and had time to just chill and think. 

By the time they got to the hotel her mind was fully focussed on Jaime. She missed everything about him and even though she’d enjoyed the drive she was regretting not spending a few hours with him instead, even if Davos was there too. She couldn’t remember the last time they had kissed, even though it was only a few days ago she couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment and it was making her angry. Jaime had caught her in the trailer two days earlier for a really quick quickie, but she was pretty sure they hadn’t kissed. Not that she was complaining, she’d needed the fuck more than the kiss at that point. But even though she’d take another fuck, she really, desperately needed the intimacy of a kiss. 

She was so focussed on what she wanted and knew she likely couldn’t have until they could sneak some alone time God only knows when, that Brienne was fully grumpy and ready to lock herself in her room while the guys went out for drinks and dinner. “No thanks,” she replied, when they asked. “I’m just gonna shower and rest, not really hungry.” Brienne hoped she didn’t sound as bitchy as she felt as she grunted and shoved her way into her room with her bags. “Fuck,” she snapped, when the door closed on her ankle and then she tripped over the bag she’d just set on the floor. She turned and tugged her foot inside and slammed the door hard. 

Just as she was about to kick the door she felt arms wrap around her from behind. Brienne gasped and went into fight mode in a split second, but froze when she heard his voice. “Looks like someone could use a hug.” 

“Jaime,” she sighed, instantly melting into his embrace. Slowly she turned and hugged him back, sighing again. How had he known how badly she needed him right then? “How did you get in here?” 

Jaime nodded to the left, “Just so happens we have adjoining rooms.” He was grinning wickedly at her and Brienne felt her heart skip. “We’ve stayed here before and I knew the side by side rooms are adjoining, so when I checked in I assigned the rooms accordingly. You have to open the doors from inside each room, but when I opened mine earlier I saw yours was ajar and figured I would just wait here for you.”   
“So you can come in my room any time and the others won’t know?” Brienne said softly. Jaime nodded and pulled her closer. “You could sleep in my bed… shower with me… all week... and no one would have any idea?” 

“Would you like that?” he asked huskily, sending waves of heat coursing through her. This time Brienne nodded, because she had lost all ability to speak. Jaime lifted a hand and traced a finger along her bottom lip. Kiss me already, a voice screamed in her head. “God I’ve missed you,” he whispered, placing a kiss on her jawline. 

Her body was on fire from head to toe. Jaime had barely touched her and she was raging with desire. Brienne’s heart was pounding wildly as he circled behind her. She wanted to grab him and kiss him. She wanted to rip off all of their clothes, fall into bed and make love. But Jaime seemed very content to play and tease her, so Brienne decided to let him. She could feel his body heat behind her and knew he was standing close. She waited, unmoving, anticipating his next move. 

“I dreamed about you last night,” he whispered. The warmth of his breath tickled her skin and she sucked in a deep breath to try to keep some semblance of composure. “Do you want to hear about it?” Brienne let out an embarrassing wimper of a response that sound enough like a ‘yes’ for him to continue. “In my dreams I always have two hands still,” he said, his tone more amused than bitter. “So we were standing much like this and I had one hand here,” Jaime said as he put his prosthetic hand over her breast. “And the other…” Brienne gasped as he worked his hand down the front of her pants, right inside her underwear. “Was right here,” he moved his fingers, probing into her and rubbing lightly. “I was every bit as hard as I am right now, I’m sure of it,” he sighed, proving his point by dropping his hand from her breast to her hip to pull her ass back against his groin. 

Brienne leaned back against him and moaned as her worked her over a little more inside her panties. “I knew you’d be wet, just like you were in my dream,” he groaned, his voice teeming with desire. Jaime drew his hand out and moved in front of her again. He was holding it up and Brienne could see his fingers glistening. She could barely breathe as she watched him lift them to his mouth and suck each one in turn, groaning in a feral way that matched the fire raging within her. “I need more,” he said, his tone almost desperate. “I love the way you taste.” 

Jaime grabbed for her, but somehow she found the strength to stop him. “Not yet,” she shook her head. “You have to kiss me first… I’ve been thinking about it for hours. I need it Jaime, please?” 

He smiled, that smile that made her knees weak. Then he grabbed the back of her neck and drew her lips to his. The first kiss was just a fluttering brush of their lips and it left her tingling all over. The next time he drew her in everything exploded. Their lips touched and sparks flew. He hissed her hungrily and Brienne kissed him back just as eagerly. When his tongue probed her mouth she let him in and almost instantly she could taste her own flavour that had been lingering in his mouth. 

Even though the kisses were charged with sexual energy and desire, Brienne also found the intimacy she’d been craving. Somehow there was a balance between eager and tender that was everything she needed. 

A little later Jaime continued with his narrative, telling her in his low sexy voice all the details of his dream and demonstrating them afterwards. It was by far the most erotic thing she had ever been through and Brienne came explosively, more than once. She knew she’d needed the kissing, but she hadn’t known how badly she’d needed the sex as well. 

Other times they had made love that week she’d been left with a flutter of sadness afterwards, wondering when the next time could be? But this time she felt absolutely and completely content. Not only was there the possibility of it happening again pretty much anytime they were at the hotel all week, there was also the fact that Jaime was still laying beside her and he didn’t have to go anywhere. “Are you gonna stay?” she asked, feeling a little moment of insecurity, wondering if maybe she was being presumptuous. 

“You would have to drag me out of here kicking and screaming,” he replied, snuggling closer with a comfortable sigh. 

Brienne stroked his hair and smiled. When she caught a glimpse of the clock she suppressed to laugh. 6:47PM and they were cuddled up ready to fall asleep in each other’s arms. If Jaime didn’t know and didn’t care she wasn’t going to tell him - she was more content and at peace than she’d been in days. 

Jaime laid his head on her stomach and she continued to play with his hair. “Brienne?” 

“Mmm hmm?” 

“I’m gonna race again someday,” Jaime said with a yawn. “I just wanted you to know that.” 

She looked down at him and felt tears sting her eyes. There was this beautiful child like innocence about everything from the way she was stroking his hair, to the tone of his voice. She took a moment to fight off the threatening tears and then spoke her honest reply, “I know you will. I believe you.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been going back and forth as to whether I want to actually include a chapter of Brienne and Tormund's date or just keep the next chapter as Jaime's POV so you wouldn't really get any details from the actual date itself, but more Jaime's feelings instead. If anyone has any thoughts or preference please let me know as it might help my decision. Have a great weekend everyone!

By the time their testing session in Arizona was finished Jaime was buzzing with excitement about the coming season. The first race, the Daytona 500, would be there before they knew it and it just seemed that Brienne was getting better and better each day. Given the fact that she was ridiculously talented from the start - seeing any improvement at all was almost ridiculous. Jaime could only hope her skills would translate when there were 42 other cars on the track with her. If he was being honest, he wasn’t worried so much about her skills, but the aggressive assholes like Euron Greyjoy and some of the other rookies that didn’t have Brienne’s talent. 

The media frenzy that had erupted when he first announced he’d signed a female driver had died down somewhat. There was still a little blast each time they started at a new track, but it was less ferocious each time. All that would change again when the season began and shit got real. Initially he’d been worried about how Brienne would handle it, but lately she’d been extremely impressive. She was turning the negativity into fuel that made her work even harder and she wasn’t letting the social media bullshit bother her anymore. It actually made him a bit jealous how she adapted so quickly. His own learning curve had be far more gradual and there were still moments he felt hurt and angry by things he saw about himself in the media. 

His adjoining room plan had been incredible. It was so amazing to be able to spend every night with Brienne without anyone knowing any better. When they checked in to their next hotel in Las Vegas he was actually able to set up the same situation, though he did get busted by Davos. “I knew something was up. The two of you barely came out of your rooms last week,” he chuckled. “But I’ve been thinking… this might be the place to set our plan into motion. I saw a tweet the other day that mentioned you and Brienne looking ‘cozy.’ If its starting already, it won’t be long before it catches fire - you still suck at disguising your disgusting heart eyes when you look at her in public.” 

Jaime scowled. He couldn’t help it. Even though he knew it was all just a ruse, the thought of Tormund taking Brienne out on a date and pretend to be a couple made him feel gross. It didn’t matter how many times he told himself it was necessary, the little green eyed monster inside him hated the plan. He wanted to be the one that got to take Brienne out and parade her around on his arm. He wanted to kiss her in public and let the world know she was his. 

Davos interrupted his thoughts. “We should do it soon with that HBO event coming up this weekend in LA.” 

“HBO event?” Jaime mumbled, trying to remember what Davos was referring to. 

“You haven’t even told her about it?” Davos scoffed. “She’s gonna hate the idea. I thought for sure you would have prepared her by now,” he sighed. 

Finally it clicked. “Oh fuck, that premiere thing… Westville or whatever... “ 

“Westworld,” Davos corrected him. “They specifically asked for Brienne to walk the red carpet with the actors and other celebs.” 

“In her driver’s suit? Or jeans and a t-shirt?” Jaime asked with a chuckle. 

“That would be too easy now wouldn’t it?” Davos laughed. “You might want to tell her soon so she can think about what she wants to wear.” They both knew Brienne was all about comfortable clothes. She could look sexy as hell in fitted jeans and a sweater, whether she intended to or not, but Jaime had a sneaky suspicion the woman didn’t even own anything that resembled a dress, let alone a skirt or something suitable for a fancy red carpet event. 

“I’ll tell her tonight,” Jaime said with a sigh. The more he thought about it, the more he was able to convince himself he could spin it in a way that would leave her excited. But the look on her face when he brought it up that night told him it was going to be a hard sell. “Come on, it will be fun. It’ll be just you and me. We can pretend it’s a date and when it’s over… I’ll take you back to the hotel… and…” He moved closer and kissed her neck, then whispered in her ear. “Strip you out of your dress and lick your…” 

“Dress? No fucking way. I’m not wearing a dress,” she snapped, shoving Jaime away. He gave her a look and she pouted. “How about a nice pant suit?” 

“Sure, if you want to look like Dorothy Zbornak. Why don’t we just throw some shoulder pads into your jacket too?” he teased her. 

“Shut up,” she sniffed. “And don’t make fun of the Golden Girls… I loved that show.” 

Jaime laughed and moved closer to her again, putting his hands on her waist. “Me too.” He cocked his head to the side. “Come on Brienne, you have an amazing body…like a model... there are designers out there that would kill to make something for you. We don’t have a lot of time but I can get in touch with a couple designers and a decent stylist right away…” He stopped talking when he saw the look on her face. 

Brienne was shaking her head. “Please no. No designers, no stylists. That’s just not me.” She sunk down onto the edge of the bed. “Do you trust me Jaime?” 

He took a seat beside her. “You know I do. And if there was any way I could get you out of this I would. But unfortunately it comes with the job. There will be lots of these events - probably even more than most drivers given your, uh, circumstance and our sponsor.” 

“My circumstance? Because I’m a woman?” Her tone was edgy. 

Jaime laughed, “Nah, that’s not what I meant at all. It was more referring to the fact that you’re going to be the most successful rookie in the history of stock car racing.” 

Brienne couldn’t hold back the smile “You really think so?” 

There weren’t many times she showed any cracks in her confidence when it came to racing, but she seemed to be revelling in the complement so he gave her a little more. “Your numbers are insane. And I don’t just mean for a rookie. The laps you’re throwing down would rival mine when I was at the top of my game. You’re going to do amazing things this season Brienne.” She whispered a thank you and they were both quiet for a moment. “Um, so….” he started, giving her a little smirk. “How would you feel about dinner and maybe some blackjack tomorrow night?” 

She narrowed her eyes. “You and me? I would love that… but…” 

“Yeah, not me… the ginger,” Jaime grumbled. 

“Oh… oh... It’s time to start that thing huh?” Brienne didn’t look overly excited which made him feel better. 

He nodded. “We’re gonna make sure the paparazzi know and get some picture of the two of you, so try to look like you’re enjoying yourself.” 

“Oh I’m sure it will be fun,” Brienne replied. “Tormund is a really funny guy.” Jaime was instantly struck with a pang of jealousy. He couldn’t hold back the scowl. “Are you sure you’re going to be okay with this?” she asked. 

“Yeah, sure, of course,” Jaime shrugged. “It’s just for show, right?” His entire body felt tense. 

Brienne looked directly at him, “Yes it’s just for show. It means nothing. You believe that right? You know that’s true? Because this plan isn’t going to work if you attack Tormund again like a jealous boyfriend.” 

“Jealous boyfriend,” Jaime repeated slowly. He started to smile, “I’m a jealous boyfriend… your jealous boyfriend.” Brienne was looking at him like he’d lost his mind. “Okay, okay, I’ll behave. I promise.” 

“Yeah?” she asked, standing up and then turning to face him. Slowly she walked towards the bed. “You’re gonna be a good boy?” Brienne asked. He nodded in response. “But sometimes I like it when you’re bad,” she purred seductively. Jaime felt his groin twitch in response. She didn’t show him this side very often, but when she did it turned him on like nothing else. “Get up,” she demanded. He immediately did as he was told. “Here’s what’s gonna happen right now. You’re gonna be a bad, bad boy and do very naughty things to me.” Jaime couldn’t hold back the groan. “But first you’re gonna really turn me on...” 

“Mmm, what did you have in mind,” Jaime moaned, leaning in to kiss her neck. He honestly couldn’t get enough of her. 

She let him place warm, hot kisses on her skin for a little longer before she spoke. “I saw a go Kart track on the drive to the hotel…” Jaime’s kisses turned to laughter. He really should have known what was coming. He drew back to look at her with an amused smirk. “You think you can manage a kart? Give me a little challenge?” She bit her lip and her eyes were sparkling. 

“Oh it’s on Tarth,” he countered. “I’m gonna beat your ass on the track and then bring you back here and…” 

“Shh,” she interrupted. “Let’s get out of here before you get yourself too worked up and we have to wait it out,” Brienne eyed his crotch area. Thankfully he hadn’t got too far yet so the little chub he had going on wasn’t noticeable. 

When they returned to the room almost two hours later Jaime was pretty proud of himself for actually giving her a decent challenge. She had still beat him of course, but the glowing smile on her face as they bumped and blocked each other was everything. They barely got in the door before they were all over each other. As much as his mind was telling him they needed to be cautious, that they shouldn’t be touching, or looking at each other the way they were, or how he should go in through his own room, not follow through her door - just in case someone was watching - he was too far gone to care. 

There was an immediate trail of clothes leading to the bed and his cock was hard by the time he got his underwear off. In the seconds before he plunged into her Jaime realized he was completely in love. It wasn’t just the great sex or how much they had in common - Brienne was special. He absolutely believed she’d come into his life for a reason. As he pushed his dick inside her he bit back the words that were threatening to spill out. It wasn’t the right time to tell her. He didn’t want her to think it had anything to do with his jealousy over her pending date with Tormund. So Jaime held onto his secret and tried to show her how he felt by worshipping her body instead. He knew one day soon he would tell her - when the time was right. 

As the two lovers remained lost in each other, there was a man in a car, several blocks away, with a camera in his hand. He grinned as he scanned through the images he’d just captured. It was clear from the photos that Jaime Lannister was in love with this Brienne Tarth woman he’d hired to drive for Lannister Motorsports. Yet, the man also knew that some of his colleagues were supposed to be taking photos of Brienne and a crew member named Tormund the next night. The whole thing reeked of a scandal - and where there was scandal there was hush money. He turned off the camera and started the car. It was going to be a late night of editing and printing photos to send to a woman he was very familiar with - Cersei Lannister - former head of public relations at Lannister Motorsports.


	21. Chapter 21

The man hadn’t slept all night. He had made sure the photos were perfect before he printed off several of them and placed them in an envelope. Now he was on a plane to the other side of the country to pay a visit to the lovely Cersei Lannister. There was no way he was sending the photos electronically or through a courier. He wanted to deliver these ones in person. He wanted to see the look on her gorgeous face when she opened the envelope. It might be worth even more than the money he requested to watch the rage build on her face. It wouldn’t be the first time she’d cleaned up a mess her brother had made - and it likely wouldn’t be the last. Jaime was her twin and his actions reflected on the family name she worked so hard to keep polished. In all honesty, he couldn’t believe she hadn’t given up after the accident scandal, but somehow she’d pushed them all through it and now Lannister Motorsports was back - bigger than ever, and about to put themselves back to the forefront of stock car racing. 

Would anyone believe he really didn’t do these things for the money? Probably not, since he got paid very well for his silence and to destroy photos that people didn’t want the public to see. The real reason he did what he did though, had far more to do with feeling the power and control he felt when he handed an envelope to a woman who thought she was so much better than the rest of the world. Perhaps it would have been more interesting to actually leak the photos, but Cersei was too good to let anyone see the meltdown publicly. No, the only way he was going to get inside was to provide the dirt himself and then watch the fallout. Besides, he actually kinda liked Jaime and this Tarth woman he was so smitten with seemed like a decent person. Those weren’t the kind of people he cared to hurt. 

With the photos zipped in a backpack safely stored under his feet, the man finally closed his eyes to catch a few hours sleep before he touched down in Charlotte just after 1pm EST. Not long after that he would find Cersei and the fun would begin… 

*** 

“Hey, before you go…” Jaime grabbed Brienne’s wrist, spun her and shoved her gently up against the door. He simply pinned her there for a moment and stared at her lips. When Jaime looked up into her eyes he was overwhelmed with the amount of love he saw there in the deep beautiful blue. It wouldn’t completely erase the jealousy he was feeling, nothing could, but it certainly helped - like a soothing cream on burning skin. He wanted to say it to her again in that moment, those three words that were on the tip of his tongue. But still, it wasn’t the right time, so again, he kissed her and let the love and passion flow through him to her physically instead. 

When they broke, both breathless and smiling, her cheeks were flushed and she looked so beautiful. “Will you be here when I get back?” she whispered, licking her lips. 

“Of course,” Jaime nodded. He had to hear all the details the second she returned, there was no way he would be anywhere but right there waiting on pins and needles. With another little peck on the cheek, he backed away from the door, out of sight and watched her leave to meet Tormund. 

Jaime grabbed the remote and flopped on the bed. He could smell her shampoo on the pillow and it was extremely distracting so he grabbed a different pillow and then turned on the television. He got lost in the world of sports on ESPN for a while until he was interrupted by a phone call. 

He irrationally assumed it was Brienne and sighed with disappointment when he realized it was his sister. Jaime picked up the phone and already the disappointment was fading. It had been a while since he’d talked to Cersei and he actually missed her. They had always been close and they’d been through a lot together. She’d saved his ass in the past in her media relations role many times. At the end of the day, she was family and Jaime loved his family. 

The disappointment returned with a vengeance when he heard the tone of her voice. This wasn’t going to be a fun conversation to catch up. “What the actual fuck is wrong with you?” Cersei spat, without even a hello. 

“Where do I begin?” Jaime muttered. 

Cersei didn’t find that funny at all. “This is serious you damn fool. I just had a visit from our favourite member of the paparazzi and he handed over an envelope.” In a moment of confusion he wondered how that was possible given that Brienne and Tormund just went out a couple hours earlier. By the time she started talking again he’d shook off his moment of idiocy, though he still had no idea what she was talking about. “I don’t even know where to start. You’re like a fucking onion of stupidity. Just when I peel away one layer, thinking your dumbass moves are over, there’s another layer that’s even more dumb.” 

Jaime didn’t really hear her insults anymore. He was used to being belittled by his sister and just brushed them off. But he was extremely curious about what had actually brought on the latest onslaught. “Can you start by telling me what the photos were of?” he interrupted. 

“They’re of you… and her…” The venom in her voice when she spoke the word “her” was enough to send chills down his spine. “How could you be so careless? How could you fall for that… woman... to begin with? How can you look at her that way?” 

Jaime felt his stomach start to churn. When had someone got photos of him and Brienne? What were they doing? How was he looking at her? From the way Cersei was talking he had a pretty good idea of the way he was looking at Brienne in the photos. 

“God,” she muttered. “I should have put a stop to this before. I never should have let it get this far. I know you. I know what you’re like… But I never expected it would happen - not with her… Jaime, she’s not your type. This is ridiculous. Whatever is going on with you right now… it will pass. How about you just come home for a while, get away from her… find yourself again.” 

It wasn’t often Cersei pushed him to the point of anger. But the way she was talking about Brienne, about his feelings for Brienne - it made him snap. “I have found myself. I know myself better than ever - and it’s because of her, because of Brienne. Say her name - it’s Brienne,” he hissed. “Say it,” he demanded. 

“Brienne,” Cersei said in a mocking tone. He could actually see her rolling her eyes in his mind. 

“Brienne is out right now, as we speak, pretending to be on a date with one of my crewmen because I don’t want anyone to think she got the job for any reason other than her talent. I’ve ruined enough people in my life, I will not ruin her,” Jaime snapped. 

“Yes, that’s another matter we have to deal with,” she grumbled. “I really don’t give a fuck about Brienne but since she’s now a part of this organization I will not have her tarnish our name.” Jaime bit his tongue before he lost his shit and hung up on her. Despite everything, Cersei was a PR God and she would figure out a way to sort things out - yet again, he needed her help. “We will deal with the other shit later - right now we have to figure out this new mess you’ve created.” They had a new PR person at LMS but this hit too close to home, and no one was better than Cersei at cleaning up a scandal. 

“So what’s the plan?” Jaime asked. He knew she would already have a game plan in mind. 

Cersei sighed. “Well, if there was any chance you would agree I would say you need to ditch her first and foremost and never spend time alone with her again. But…” She continued before he even had a chance to respond. “I’m going to take a step back and look at this objectively… so first of all - you cannot just go play go-Karts with her again. You can’t get caught like that. I’ve paid off the photographer and he will destroy the photos. It’s dealt with and it won’t get out - not this time. But other paps aren’t going to come to me first - they will sell the pics to the highest bidder and they will get out - so it can’t happen again - got it?” 

“Got it,” Jaime replied. It was a fair thing of her to ask and he should have known better anyway, but he really wanted to race something, even if it was just a go-Kart. 

“You said she’s out tonight? With a crew guy? And I suppose you have Paps getting pics that you’re going to leak?” Cersei asked, proving how well she knew him and the game. 

“Precisely,” he responded. 

“They will need to kiss,” she replied quickly. “And it needs to be convincing.” 

“No fucking way,” Jaime growled, getting to his feet to pace. “That’s not happening.” 

“Put your goddam ego aside you big fucking baby,” Cersei seethed. “If she’s really into you, faking a kiss with a co-worker to protect your relationship means nothing. Ugh,” she growled. “It makes me sick to think we even have to worry about this…” 

“Enough,” Jaime cut her off. “You’re being objective, put the emotions aside.” Even as he said it he realized he needed to do the same. Cersei was right. If a photo leaked of Tormund and Brienne kissing passionately it would completely take the heat off of him. It made him want to throw up and punch a wall to think about, but if he was being objective… it was the right move. “I’ll call her now and tell her what needs to be done.” 

“Then you call me right back so we can finish the rest of the conversation,” Cersei demanded. 

“I’ll call you back tomorrow when I feel a little less like wringing your neck,” he replied. “I’ll text you and let you know once it’s been done.” Without saying goodbye he hung up. Jaime stared at his phone for a moment. He didn’t want to do it. He didn’t want to dial her number. He just couldn’t say the words to her. Instead he sent a text to both her and Tormund and then dialed her number so her phone would ring and she wouldn’t miss the text. 

He hung up before she answered and then watched his messages until he seen that she’d read it. Jaime waited for her reply but nothing came, not until a few minutes later when his phone rang. He sighed and answered it, “You can’t be calling me on your date.” 

“Jaime what’s going on? Have you completely lost your mind?” She whispered. “I excused myself to the restroom,” she added an explanation.

“I fucked up,” he replied. “There are photos of us from yesterday. A paparazzi showed up in fucking Charlotte and handed them personally to Cersei.”

“What? Oh my god,” she muttered. “But wait, we didn’t do anything wrong yesterday did we?”

“Apparently my heart eyes were pretty obvious,” Jaime admitted. He let himself smile a bit. Even though his inability to hide the way he felt about Brienne is what got them into this mess to begin with, it still felt really good to be that enamoured by her. 

“Shit,” Brienne cursed. “How pissed is your sis?” 

“I’ll deal with that. But despite everything Cersei really is great with the PR stuff and I think this is the right call. The photos of us will never be seen but the photos of you and Tormund will be all over the place. If there’s one of you two kissing it will definitely take the spotlight off you and I,” Jaime explained. 

“I don’t want to kiss him,” Brienne grumbled. Jaime knew she was pouting and that made his own smile widen. “Are you sure there’s no other way?” 

“If there was any better idea, believe me, I wouldn’t be promoting this one,” Jaime assured her. “I told him if there’s any tongue he’s a dead man,” he added. It was true, he’d texted Tormund while he was waiting for Brienne’s reply and made it clear the kiss was to be convincing yet not intrusive at all. 

“You better be waiting up for me,” Brienne warned. “And you better have big plans to take my mind off this entire evening.” 

Jaime chuckled, “I promise, when I’m through with you, nothing else will matter but you and me.” They said their goodbyes and the second he hung up knew exactly what was going to happen as soon as Brienne got home.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I think I've scared a ton of you guys away... or it's getting boring maybe? I'm not sure. I hope those still reading will stick around. I don't typically write fics that are more than 20 chapters, but there is still a lot of story left to tell. I'll try to incorporate some time skips coming up so it doesn't drag on too much. And for those who are still reading, I appreciate it so much!

Brienne stood at the door to her hotel room and stared at the key in her hand. She was nervous to go inside. She was afraid to face Jaime after what she’d just done, even if it had been his demand. She wondered the rest of the night if it had been a test. Was she supposed to say no? Had she agreed too easily? How was Jaime feeling about it all? There were so many questions that she was afraid to find out the answers to. 

It had felt all kinds of wrong to kiss Tormund. It wasn’t that he was a bad kisser or anything like that - he just wasn’t Jaime. He wasn’t the man she was supposed to be kissing. She had to admit that he’d actually been really sweet, cracking jokes to make her laugh and feel more comfortable. If she wasn’t head over heels for Jaime, Tormund wouldn’t have been a bad catch after all. She was very thankful for his friendship to both her and Jaime. 

She took a deep breath and with a shaky hand she lift the key card to the slot. Would Jaime be waiting for her like he’d promised? It annoyed Brienne that she even had any doubt. He’d proved to be nothing but absolutely perfect - if Jaime said he’d be there, deep down she knew he would. Just get through tonight, she told herself, pushing the key into the slot. The next day, once the photos were released to the media, would open a whole new bag of insanity. How would Jaime react to all the teasing from the other crew members who had no idea it was all just a act? How would she react? It wasn’t going to be easy to just play along when all she really wanted was to let everyone know she was with Jaime. 

Brienne pulled the key out and watched for the green light. Maybe she was overthinking everything. All that really mattered was what was actually real and that was her and Jaime. They knew the truth and that was what was important. She pushed the door handle and opened the door, stepping inside quietly. “Oh finally,” came a voice in the dark. “I thought you would never get back.” His voice came closer and he held out something. “Here, put this on so we can leave.” 

“Leave?” Brienne muttered, reaching out her hand for what he was giving her. It was a large, oversized hoodie. “What’s this for and where are we going?” 

“The hoodie is so we can get to the rental car without being recognized. And as for where we’re going… that’s a surprise,” Jaime replied. 

She was already pulling on the hoodie as she spoke, “Do you really think it’s such a good idea for us to go out tonight? What if we are spotted again? What if…” 

“Brienne,” he interrupted. “I need this.” His tone sounded almost desperate and she paused to study his handsome face. “I need to know we can go out together, that we don’t always have to hide out to spend time with each other. I know it’s not ideal, we still have to be sneaky and careful… but I need to be with you - out there… not just in here.” His voice was pleading with her to understand what he needed - and she did because she needed it just as much. Being locked up in their own little paradise was beautiful and special each and every time, but there was always this longing for something a little different, something more. 

Brienne pulled up her hood and made sure her hair was tucked inside. “I’m ready,” she said, giving him a smile and look of understanding. 

Jaime followed suit with his own hood. “The truck is out back.” 

“Truck?” Jaime had never struck her as a pick up kind of guy. 

“It was the only thing they had with tinted windows,” he grumbled. “I could have got a viper but it wasn’t due back until midnight and I wanted to leave as soon as you got back.” 

“We are gonna be tired puppies tomorrow,” Brienne commented. She knew they would have to be up by 6 at the latest for testing the next day. 

“Oh, I have good news there - they had to repair a patch on the track this afternoon so they delayed testing until noon to make sure it has time to set properly,” Jaime explained. “So we can sleep in.” 

That was very welcome news. Brienne was never one to complain about the early morning, long days, late nights - none of it, because she was extremely thankful to be doing what she loved, but getting to sleep in after a night out with Jaime sounded pretty much perfect. They snuck out the back door and into the truck that was parked nearby. There didn’t appear to be a soul around, but even if there had of been they were well hidden under the hoods and wouldn’t be recognizable in photos. 

“So where are we going?” Brienne asked again as they pulled into traffic. It was always bustling in Vegas, no matter what time of day or night it seemed. 

“Look around and tell me what you see?” Jaime asked, a smile playing on his lips. 

Brienne shrugged, but replied, “People, cars… casinos… lights…” 

He was nodding. “Yes… and what don’t you see?” 

“Uhhh…” What kind of question is that? She wondered. “I… I don’t know what you’re asking,” she responded truthfully. 

“Look up,” he said, leaning forward to look up at the sky. “Lights… and more lights… but if I was at home, on my back porch looking up at the sky on a night like tonight I would see…” 

“Stars,” Brienne interrupted. She finally knew what he was getting at. “The moon. Lightning bugs,” she sighed. 

“Yes,” he whispered, reaching for her hand. “I miss North Carolina. I miss the stars.” Brienne couldn’t look away from his face. He meant everything he was saying from the bottom of his heart and for some reason, even knowing him like she did at that point, it still surprised her how much of a dreamer and a romantic he was deep down. 

Jaime drove them away from the city, out into the desert. The truck came in handy when they veered off the major route and found a private little spot to park. As soon as he turned off the truck and the lights went out the view was breathtaking. Maybe not as breathtaking as home on a clear night, but it was pretty spectacular. “Thank you,” she said softly, giving his hand a squeeze. He hadn’t let go of her hand the whole way and now that they were stopped, alone, sitting in the silence and looking at the beauty of the night, it was sending tingles to every inch of her body. 

She stayed silent and enjoyed the way he made her feel. But after some time her mind started to wander until she had her stomach in knots again. Jaime hadn’t asked about anything. He certainly didn’t seem mad at her, but she just couldn’t let it go. “You haven’t said a word about what happened tonight,” Brienne spoke, barely above a whisper. 

“It’s over,” his words were accompanied by a shrug of the shoulders. 

“But it’s not,” Brienne shook her head as she spoke. “It’s not over Jaime, it’s just beginning.” 

He undid his belt and turned to face her. “I won’t pretend that I’m okay with you kissing him… him kissing you… whatever,” Jaime grumbled. “I won’t pretend I’m going to be fine when I see the photos. And I certainly won’t pretend that I won’t be seething with jealousy when everyone thinks you’re his girl.” His words made Brienne shiver. “But one day… one day that will be me. And I’m going to use every ounce of envy I have as fuel to survive this and anticipate the future.” 

“You’re not upset with me?” Brienne hated herself for even asking, but she couldn’t let the knot in her stomach release until she heard him say it. 

Jaime sighed and shook his head. When he looked up at her he was smiling and just like that the anxiety was gone. He reached over and pressed the button to release her belt, then answered her with a long, sweet kiss. It wasn’t really the kind of kiss that was begging for more, yet you could have fooled her body. The amount of desire that struck her was like a flash flood, threatening to drown her if she didn’t get what she wanted. When Jaime started to pull back she grabbed a fist full of the front of his hoodie and pulled him right back to her mouth. Her kiss wasn’t the kind that was begging for more either - it simply demanded more, and he complied. 

Brienne had never fucked in a vehicle before, but in a matter of minutes she knew that was clearly what was about to happen. It wasn’t smooth or simple. It was a desperate and messy scramble. Her knees hit the dash, her head hit the roof and somehow Jaime whacked his head off the windshield, but none of that could stop what was inevitable. 

Her shirt was off and the light breeze coming in the windows left goosebumps on her skin. It was so hot, inside, outside, everywhere, yet her skin prickled and her nipples grew hard under her bra. They grew even harder when Jaime pushed her bra up and put them in his mouth, one after the other. She was already straddling him, but they both still had pants on and it was driving her crazy. 

Brienne rolled off him and started to kick and fight her way out of her jeans. It was frustrating and she was sweating by the time she had herself untangled, but thankfully Jaime was ready for her. He didn’t have to take his pants off, just get them down enough to free himself and once she flung her panties to the floor she turned to see his cock, hard and waiting. 

“Well fuck,” he muttered, scrambling for something in his back pocket. He pulled out his wallet and took out a condom, leaving her shocked that she had totally forgotten about protection and thankful he hadn’t. He tossed his wallet and used his one hand and teeth to tear into the package. Brienne was way too impatient so she grabbed the rubber and put it on him quickly. 

She cursed when she hit her head on the roof again trying to get back on top of him. “We are wall too tall for this,” Brienne hissed. 

“Good thing I didn’t get that Viper, huh?” Jaime teased. His words ended with a groan as she sunk down on him, taking his shaft deep inside. Brienne used the back of the seat for leverage and started to ride him, careful not to lift too high since her head was still throbbing. That pain was nothing compared to the ache at her core as she fucked him though. 

She shifted slightly and leaned back a bit. Brienne felt the dashboard behind her and put her elbows on it. The new angle allowed her just enough room to get her feet onto the seat instead of her knees and she started to fuck him even faster. “Holy fuck,” Jaime moaned. She knew he loved it when she was aggressive and they were both so horny it was definitely going to be a quickie. Brienne could already feel her pussy starting to get even wetter as she got closer. 

Somehow Jaime found the fast paced rhythm she’d set and started to move with her. As she came down on him he pushed up into her and by the third or fourth time she was done. “Shit,” she gasped, reaching blindly for something to hold onto as everything went black and then exploded in flashes of white lightning. How could anything possibly feel this good? She wondered. 

Not long after she found herself leaning against Jaime, his arms around her, stroking her back, with no recollection of how she’d got from point A to point B. Her body involuntarily shivered, even though it was a million degrees in the truck and the windshield was completely fogged. Brienne sighed blissfully. She didn’t want to move, but knew it was probably time. “I am not looking forward to figuring out how to get those jeans back on,” she muttered, working her way carefully out of his lap. 

Before she could even reach for her clothes she heard her phone start ringing. “Fuck,” she grumbled, scrambling for her pants. Somehow she managed to get the phone out before the call went to voicemail and answered without even looking to see who it was. “Hello?” 

“Well hello,” came a voice on the other end of the line. 

“Hey,” Brienne said, realizing who it was as she started to smile. “What’s up?” 

“You wouldn’t happen to be with my brother would you?” Tyrion asked. 

“Perhaps,” she replied coyly, training her eyes on Jaime’s curious face. 

“I’ve tried calling him several times, but he isn’t picking up,” Tyrion scoffed. “Tell him to call me please?” 

“Yeah of course,” she said, wondering if that was the only reason he’d called. 

“While I’ve got you,” Tyrion added. Brienne held her breath hoping for good news. “I think I’m onto something for our little project, but nothing concrete yet. I’ll update you when you’re back in Charlotte and I can actually show you a few things.” 

“Sounds great,” Brienne said, feeling a bit giddy inside, but also a bit of anxiety that Jaime had no idea. “Let’s have dinner when we’re back okay?” she added. 

“I look forward to it. Talk soon,” Tyrion responded. They hung up and Jaime was staring at her. 

“Call your brother,” she said with a smile. 

“That was Tyrion?” Jaime looked even more curious. “You two seem awful chummy,” he said with an accusatory tone. 

Normally that tone would have made her recoil, but how could she when she totally deserved it? “I really like him,” she said with pure honesty. “He’s always been very sweet, right from the start.” She shrugged and started to work on getting dressed. “Besides, I’m trying to make sure at least one of your siblings likes me,” she added, giving him a look. 

“She’ll come around,” he said, trying to sound convincing. 

“No she won’t,” Brienne replied. 

Jaime surprised her by laughing. “You’re right, she probably won’t.” He reached out and touched her bare leg. “Good thing what she thinks doesn’t matter, hmm?” 

“Yep, good thing…” Her voice trailed off and Brienne only wished she truly believed that.


	23. Chapter 23

So this isn’t actually a chapter, I just wanted to do a quick author’s note to let you guys know that I’m going to put this one on hold for a bit. I feel like I’m struggling with it and I feel like you guys can sense that. I think part of it is that I’m putting a lot of pressure on myself to get chapters posted. I’m going to try to keep writing it without putting that pressure on myself and see if maybe it improves the quality of the chapters. 

On the plus side, I do have plans for a new fic idea that I might get started on tonight. It won’t be AU this time, haven’t done one of those in a while. And it won’t be a crazy long fic so hopefully I won’t lose people before I get to the end like this one lol 

Anyway, I appreciate your understanding and I hope you’ll consider checking out the new one once I get started.


End file.
